The Hanyou's Heart
by ChevalierMalFet
Summary: Update: Chapter Nine is posted. What would have happened if Kikyou's arrow had missed InuYasha's heart all those years ago? InuYasha was never pinned to the tree...Kikyou is dead...What will he be like fifty years later?
1. Union

Well, I decided to consolidate my story, so I've taken it out of episode format and put it into its chapters. This will make the segments longer, but it will be easier to grasp the flow. I hope this works better…I just wasn't liking the other way.

****

The Hanyou's Heart  
Prologue: The Crack of a Twig

Smoke was rising. A fearsome laugh could be heard rising along with the smoke. People poured from the flaming houses of the village. Screams and shouts rung in the air. Chaos reigned. A single figure fled from the chaos, the origin of the laughter. His bright crimson clothes flashing in the smoky sunlight. He held a single necklace within his crushing grip, the prize of his efforts.  
  
He made for the forest outside the village, seeming to fly along the grassy field. His silver hair billowed out behind him, and his loose clothing ruffled in the wind of his movement. Bare feet padded through the green blades of grass towards the looming forest before him. Dog-like ears twitched atop his head, held high in victory. A smile of terrible glee was plastered across his face, making his eyes shine dangerously.  
  
After so much time, after so much effort, the jewel was finally his. He had longed for this day with all of his heart. A slight twinge of sadness rattled in his mind, but he shook it off, his anger flaming up to devour any regrets. They had deserved it. She deserved it. He would never be such a fool again. He would never allow such a weakness to take him again. He would be powerful...Now he would be more powerful than he had ever been.  
  
A growl escaped from the figure as his thoughts strayed again to his weakness, no matter how momentary. He had nearly been killed by her deception. He had been fooled utterly. He would not allow himself to be killed so easily. He would never forgive her for her deed. A wicked smile took his face. Perhaps when he was stronger, he would return to visit her. This thought set him back into his previously pleased mood. Musing of how he would gain his vengeance, he didn't sense the one in the forest.  
  
Flying through the forest, the thief heard a slight crack, the breaking of a twig beneath a sandaled foot. He spun about as the thrumming of a bowstring reached his ears. His eyes widened as he saw the missile racing towards him. A voice yelled out to him. "Inu-Yasha!"   
  
But he had been forewarned by the snapping of the twig. The figure Inu-Yasha dodged aside just in time to prevent the arrow from piercing his heart...just as the archer had. The arrow sliced through his out-flung hand, causing him to jerk away in a spasm of pain. The arrow continued on into a giant tree behind Inu-Yasha, where it lodged, humming cruelly.  
  
The archer stood, bow upraised, ready to fire another arrow. Inu-Yasha snarled in a rage. His wounded hand closed upon emptiness. He had dropped the jewel. Inu-Yasha screamed in a wordless fury, before fleeing into the forest. Safety. His scream echoed through the trees.  
  
The archer fell to her knees, blood pooling before her. The thick liquid flowed freely from several slashes to her shoulder and breast. Her raven hair fell about her pain-wracked face in a chaotic tangle. She gave a soft moan.  
  
"Sister!" A young girl ran up to the side of the wounded archer. "Sister Kikyou! We must take care of these wounds."  
  
Kikyou gasped in pain. Several villagers had reached her now, fearing for her. "I am dying. I can not be helped. You must find the jewel. Inu-Yasha must not be allowed to take it for himself. I will not be able to kill that accursed hanyou, myself, but you must not let him win...you must not let him use the power of the Shikon no Tama." A shudder ran through the archer. Her eyes glazed and she slumped forward, never to rise again.  
  
  
A wicked smile. A dark man grinned cruelly down upon the mourning villagers, took pleasure in the wailing of the little girl. He had savoured the archer's last breath, had tasted her death. It had been exquisite. It had not been enough, but he had enjoyed it thoroughly. His hand held a jewel, shining inkily. Evil came off of it in waves. Evil to match the one holding it. The world would quake at his name...once his jewel had become pretty enough. Once the sorrow and cruelty of the jewel was strong enough, he would name himself to the world, as its master.**  
**

Chapter One: Union  
Episode One: The Many Arms of Destiny

A tapping came from the covered well. Kagome tried to ignore the frantic beating of her heart. She wasn't going to let the dark scare her into imagining things. It was her brother's fault that she was down her, anyways. If he hadn't been such a coward...  
  
' "Souta! You know that you're not supposed to go into the well-house."  
  
"I know that...but the cat, it's in there."  
  
They slid the door open and peered into the gloomy dark that hid the covered well. The cat was nowhere to be seen. A rustling had caused Souta to yelp in fright. It was obvious that he would be no help. Kagome had gone down to retrieve the errant feline. The tapping that came from the well frightened her, but she put it down to her imagination.'  
  
A rubbing against her leg made Kagome cry out. She tried to calm her racing heart. It was only the cat. She scooped the cat into her arms and turned walk from the well. A loud crack filled the air, and Kagome could feel something rising up behind her.  
  
"Kagome!" Souta cried out as arms wrapped around Kagome, pulling her down into the black depths of the well.  
  
Kagome found herself falling with a woman...no a monster! It held the upper form of a woman, but its body trailed on, like an insect, like the skeleton of a centipede.  
  
Kagome stared into those dead eyes and was surprised when the thing's mouth opened to speak. "Give me your power! I can feel it. I can feel the power coursing through you. I must have it!" The ghostly voice chilled Kagome with its obvious hunger.  
  
"Let me go! Let me go!" Kagome felt something blaze to life in her. She struck at the hands gripping her and a brilliant light flashed in the darkness. The monster's arms were blasted from her by this strange energy, sending her spiraling off into the darkness.  
  
"I will have your power! I must have it..." The voice faded into nothing as Kagome felt the world steady around her. She looked around her to find light filtering down into the well. She sat upon the bottom staring up into the bright sunlight.  
  
Any thoughts about it having were quickly dispelled as she found one of the monster's arms lying beside her. Kagome shivered. She had to get out of this well. Kagome quickly climbed up the vines that clung to the inside of the walls. As she reached the top Kagome gasped.  
  
She found herself in a clearing, open to the world. There was no well-house, no temple, no house. There wasn't even a city that she could see. What was going on? Kagome stumbled numbly from the dark well. Where was she?  
  
Kagome found herself wandering in the direction of the sacred tree. She knew where it was. She could always find her way from it. She walked through a cluster of trees and found herself looking upon the sacred tree. A single arrow lay imbedded in its trunk. The arrow was obviously very old. What was it doing there? Kagome didn't remember there being an arrow in the sacred tree.  
  
Kagome jumped as voices called out behind her. "You! What are you doing in this forest?" "This forest is forbidden to strangers!"  
  
Kagome turned to find two men holding bows threateningly pointed at her. "I...I didn't mean..." The men would hear none of her speech, though. The grabbed her roughly and tied her hands behind her back. Kagome's mind raced. What was going on? What were they going to do with her?  
  
The carried her to a village not too distant from where she had been. The villagers watched her in curiosity, noting her strange attire. Kagome couldn't help but stare back. All of these people dressed like it was the feudal era! That was impossible!  
  
A bent old woman came before Kagome, dressed in the clothes of a priestess. One of her eyes was covered by a black patch, causing her face look even more serious. The woman grabbed Kagome's face in her hands and studied it intently. What was she looking for?  
  
The old woman finally spoke, nearly startling Kagome. "Hmmm. Your face...It's the image of my older sister." Seeing the obvious confusion on Kagome's face, the woman ordered her untied and took her into a hut.   
  
"I must apologize for your treatment...but these are troubled times."  
  
Kagome began to feel more confident. The woman didn't seem to be dangerous. "You said I looked like someone...your sister..."  
  
"Yes. Kikyou was the priestess here before me. She was its protector...and the protector of the Jewel. She died fifty years ago, defending it. It has been lost ever since."  
  
"She died protecting this jewel? Why? Who killed her?"  
  
The sadness that had filled the woman's voice turned to anger and hatred. "An evil demon. He killed my sister to get the jewel. He got his prize and left. His greed for power was greater than we had believed. He gained the trust of my sister and betrayed her, taking the jewel for himself. He is most despised of demons! Forever will this village curse the name, Inu-Yasha!"  


****

Episode Two: Fated Meeting

Kagome sat, silenced with her own thoughts. Kaede, so the old woman named herself, had said that some evil hanyou had stolen the Shikon no Tama from this very village. He had murdered the priestess Kikyou and fled into the forest. Why did she get the strange feeling that there was more to the story?  
  
A crash outside startled Kagome from her thoughts. She rushed into the night to find the centipede monster terrorizing the village. The men tried to defend the village, but nothing they did seemed to phase the creature. Its jaws opened hungrily at the site of the young girl, defenseless. Its mouth turned up in a cruel smile.  
  
"Come to me my morsel. You are mine. I will have your power for myself! I will devour you!" The creature lunged at Kagome, its monstrous length barreling down upon the small hut.  
  
Kagome let out a small gasp, stumbling away from the onslaught. She found strength that she hadn't known she had and fled, running wildly from the evil pursuing her. Kagome found herself entering the dark of the forest. Maybe the trees would offer some protection from that monster. A crashing through the wood just behind her took away any hopes of sanctuary she might have held. She dashed between two tall trees and found herself again at the sacred tree. But someone was already there.  
  
The dark figure spun about at her noisy entrance, distracted from his vigil over the tree, just catching sight of the girl before she rebounded from his strong form. She sprawled in the grass, too winded to speak. The man's eyes narrowed. Kagome gasped. They were a shining golden. Ears flicked atop his mane of silver hair...dog ears. A growl escaped his throat.   
  
The centipede woman came thundering through the trees, straight at the helpless Kagome. Kagome opened her mouth to scream when something dove between her and the monster. Her saviour turned out to be the golden-eyed man. He snarled fiercely and backhanded the centipede into the earth. The monster-woman rose from the dirt. She studied the stranger for some seconds.  
  
A smile grew upon her face. "If it isn't the hanyou...Have you finally decided to leave your exile? You should have stayed in hiding you half-human fool! You are no match for me, hanyou!"  
  
Kagome could not see the smile that crossed the hanyou's face, nor the fury that sparked deep in his eyes, bringing a burning rage upon him. "You intrude upon my territory and have the arrogance to challenge ME? You will wish that you had never laid eyes upon my domain, you half-dead insect!" He let loose a shout of anger as he leapt for the monster.  
  
The Centipede lunged at the strange man just as he came at her. There was a sickly tearing and they exploded into an inky cloud. Dark droplets splattered Kagome's face and clothes. Her stomach twisted as she realized what it was covering the clearing. It was blood.  
  
The man appeared from the black cloud of gore, unscathed, drenched in the blood of the centipede-woman. His silver hair was plastered to his face and neck, sticky with the dark ichor that seemed too much for one monster. His golden eyes shone all the more for the dark that enveloped him. His gaze turned to Kagome, still sitting, motionless upon the ground.  
  
He was a fearsome sight, but Kagome could not feel fear of him. She had seen the look upon his face when she had stumbled upon him. His eyes had been so sad. They had widened in shock at Kagome's appearance, opening him up to her. She had glimpsed his soul, a soul in pain...a lonely soul. But now his eyes showed only hatred. Suddenly, Kagome realized that he was growling, a low rumbling in his throat.  
  
Kagome was frozen, uneasiness washing through her. She had seen the sadness in this man, but now she could see only anger, a blinding rage. Now Kagome began to feel fear. It grew slowly, spiking as he took a step towards her, growl never ceasing. A rustling in the forest and shouts coming towards them sent a wave of relief washing through her. The man seemed not to notice, eyes fixed on Kagome's small form, face contorted in some unknown animosity.  
  
Villagers came bursting from the brush to find the carnage surrounding the sacred tree. There were nearly a dozen men, gripping spears and bows, as well as the old priestess Kaede. They gasped at the sight of the hanyou, some shaking their heads as if to clear a frightening image. Kaede's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in hatred.  
  
"It is YOU! How dare you show your face, you damned villain! How dare you live, Inu-Yasha!" Kaede's angry shout shocked Kagome. This was Inu-Yasha, the evil demon who had murdered Kikyou...a vicious fiend...this man?  


****

Episode Three: The Despised Hanyou

How could this man be the evil hanyou from fifty years ago? He appeared to be somewhere in his early twenties, the last of his boyishness having recently faded. His appearance was so graceful, with such a fluid build…He did not look anything of fifty years. Was it because he was a hanyou? Did he not age at all?

Inu-Yasha's eyes were wide open. Kagome saw the pain that gripped his heart, saw it as if it were shining from his golden irises. But it was gone in an instant, replaced by anger, and anger that twisted his face into something horrendous. She could hardly bear to look upon it. A deep rumbling began in the back of his throat, and he crouched low, lips pulling back as he bared his teeth at the humans. His clawed hands flexed threateningly as his bright eyes fixed upon Kaede. The growl was becoming quite loud by this point, and several of the villagers were growing fearful of the hanyou, edging away while trying to protect the priestess.  
  
The hatred in Kaede's face stole her senses. She stood her ground before the increasingly obviously dangerous hanyou. She saw only the murderer of her sister, the thief who had stolen the Shikon no Tama. Inu-Yasha's growl had slowly risen to such a volume that even Kaede blinked at it. She suddenly regained her senses and found herself facing her death. She saw it in his face. He would not spare a single one of them. She had but one surprised thought before his growl cut into a snarl as he leapt for her. What reason did HE have to be so furious?  
  
"No!" Kagome let out a cry as she saw Inu-Yasha tense and leap at Kaede. His scarlet form blanched at the sound of her voice and halted his claw before the throat of the priestess. The throat he had been about to tear out. His narrow gaze came upon Kagome once again. He let out a small growl at the sight of her. His fingers twitched, drawing a small amount of blood from Kaede's vulnerable neck. He smiled a cruel smile.  
  
Inu-Yasha truly did look sinister as Kagome looked upon him. His face was full of anger and hatred. His grin promised cruelty. His hair still dripped the dark blood of the centipede down his face. Had she not seen the pain in him, Kagome would have been terrified. But she could not bring herself to be. She was afraid, certainly, but not terrified. He had seemed so vulnerable, so alone...so HUMAN. How could she be terrified of that?  
  
Inu-Yasha blinked at the girl, confused. The look upon her face was so very strange...almost pity...no it was compassion. The smile slipped from his face, his hands drawing back from the priestess' throat subconsciously. He stared. Compassion? No, it couldn't be. No one had looked at him in such a way since...Inu-Yasha was frozen, he could do nothing, nothing but stare at the girl who was so different. His attention was so fixed upon Kagome that he did not notice Kaede draw something from her clothing and slip it over his head until it was too late.  
  
The moment was shattered. His furious gaze focused on Kaede once again, his hand coming to the object about his neck, some sort of bead necklace. "What the hell do you think you're doing, old woman? I was going to kill you before, but now I'm going to punish you for a while first. You've just sealed your fate...and the fate of your village." Inu-Yasha grinned to himself. He knew that that threat would certainly shake the old hag.  
  
The grin slipped though, when she didn't even blink. Her cool gaze rested upon him for a second, weighing. She turned her head to the girl still sitting upon the ground. "Young one, you must use your powers to subdue this unruly spirit. That rosary will bind him. You but need to speak the word to invoke the spell."  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes widened just as Kagome's. His eyes shone in a slight panic. He swung to the young girl, lunging for her in haste. Kagome was speechless. A word to bind the hanyou? How would she know the right word? Her eyes locked upon his as he lunged for her. Desperation. She saw his panic at the priestess' words. As she looked into those golden eyes, she found the word, felt it. A heartbeat passed.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
There was a glow from about the hanyou's neck. His eyes widened in complete surprise as his face was dragged down into the mud with a solid thud. He lay mere, feet from the shocked girl, shoulders heaving in disbelief. Kagome's own gasping breath echoed the sentiment. Kaede studied the scene before deciding. One of the villagers, seemingly overcoming his previous fear of the half-demon, went as if to strike him. Kaede's sharp rebuke brought surprise from the villagers.  
  
She stared at the hanyou for another long moment. "We will all go back to the village, bring him, but do not harm him." The villagers looked at her, uncomprehending, and received an angry glare. The hurried to gather up the stunned Inu-Yasha before he could regain his senses. Kaede helped Kagome to her feet and turned towards the village. There was a puzzle here. Things were not as they seemed...and she would find out what was wrong.  


****

Episode Four: Twisting Strings of Fate

Kagome and Kaede sat within the priestess' hut, casting uneasy glances at the obviously disgruntled hanyou they had brought back to the village. Inu-Yasha's dark glares had not stopped, but his furious assaults had ceased, mostly from shock. He had been collared...leashed like a dog. A petty human girl was the one to hold his leash. That was the real stinger. He had been collared by a girl.  
  
He gave an especially menacing grimace to the girl before turning his dark expression back to the priestess. She was studying him with a disconcerting intensity. He knew who she was. She was that woman's sister. He could smell the blood...could smell their connection. It made his blood boil, but he could do nothing, not while that little girl held him. Inu-Yasha was held by another force though. Confusion and curiosity. Why had the priestess not killed him when she had had the chance? She had purposely spared him. What did she have waiting for him?  
  
Kagome glanced back and forth between the two. They obviously were not well disposed towards each other, yet Kaede had ordered the villagers to let him live. If he had indeed slain Kikyou, then why had Kaede not had him killed? Why had she brought a dangerous murderer to the village?  
  
"Inu-Yasha...it has been a long time since I saw you last. I did not believe the rumours that you were still haunting that forest. I had thought you would be long gone, relishing in your newfound power." Inu-Yasha grimaced, but covered it with a scowl directed at the woman.  
  
"I hardly need answer to you, hag. I will do as I please...and that forest is mine. I will visit it when I will."  
  
Kaede gave Inu-Yasha a humouring look. "Oh, truly? You are VISITING the region where you are most despised? Where the villagers would recognize you in an instant? That hardly seems the most reasonable of vacations."  
  
Inu-Yasha growled softly. "I hardly need fear some petty human village. I have no fear of your village's revenge." Kagome watched carefully. Inu-Yasha was telling the truth, at least partly, but he was hiding something.  
  
Kaede smiled. "True. You needn't fear petty humans, not with the Shikon no Tama." Kagome definitely saw Inu-Yasha flinch this time. Kaede saw it as well. "But...perhaps you do not have the jewel? You appear to be nothing more than a hanyou. Were you not planning to become a youkai with the jewel's power? I doubt you would wait fifty years to do so...What happened to the jewel, Inu-Yasha?"  
  
Inu-Yasha feigned indifference, but Kaede's intense stare was unnerving him. He looked up to see the girl looking at him, questions in her eyes. Great, now she would get to interrogate him, too? Inu-Yasha surged to his feet, suddenly angry. "Listen hag, I don't know where the jewel is! I haven't seen the damned thing for fifty years. And believe me, I've looked!"  
  
Kaede looked up at the red-faced hanyou, calm and unruffled. "What do you mean, Inu-Yasha? You had the jewel that day fifty years ago. How did you lose it? I can hardly believe you would part with it gently...not after what you did to gain it."  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't notice the heat in Kaede's voice as she ended. "Feh. A few buildings destroyed. I would have done much more to gain that jewel. I dropped the damned thing when SHE shot me with that arrow." The sentence was punctuated with a rumbling growl. "I've been looking for it for years...I have pretty much given up, but I can't seem to draw myself away from this place."  
  
Now Kaede was taken aback. "You have been here the entire time? For fifty years?"  
  
Inu-Yasha gave her an odd look. "Yes...I want that jewel...but it doesn't seem to be here. Nonetheless, I can't just leave."  
  
Kaede's face was unreadable. Kagome, however, had a thought come to her that made her forget about Kaede. Inu-Yasha had destroyed a few buildings to gain the jewel. Was that all? Had he forgotten Kikyou? Had he forgotten that he had murdered her and stolen the jewel? He didn't seem to be covering anything. Did he not know?  
  
Kaede interrupted her thoughts suddenly. "If you do not have the jewel, Inu-Yasha, then where has it been for these past fifty years? Who has it now? We must find out...we can not let the jewel go unchecked in the world."  
  
Kaede seemed not to notice the surprise on Inu-Yasha's face. "What do you mean, WE, old woman? Do you expect me to help YOU? Feh!"  
  
Kaede smiled, this time as cruelly as Inu-Yasha ever had. "Oh yes, you will help us, Inu-Yasha. You will help us because you have no choice. This girl holds your leash...besides, we both know that you will never rest until you know what has happened to the jewel. SOMEONE out there has the jewel. I am surprised that no rumours of its presence have reached us before. I had thought you had used it, Inu-Yasha." She gave him that unreadable look again. "I should love to know what truly DID happen that day. It seems that nothing is what it seemed at the time."  


End of Chapter One

Well, that is all for the first chapter. Bear with me…the story will not parallel the original for too much longer. I'm trying to deviate as much as I can, but it won't break away completely until chapter 3.

-Chevalier Mal Fet


	2. Leashed Puppy

Here is chapter two. Hmmm…Ah, that's really all I have to say.

****

Chapter Two: Leashed Puppy  
Episode One: Unhappy Companions 

Inu-Yasha made a sour face. He sat alone in the sacred tree in the forest. Kaede seemed to hold no fear that he would slip away. She knew that he was bound, in more ways than one. Inu-Yasha stared down at the aged arrow lodged in the tree's trunk. He could not bring himself to leave this place, to leave the past behind. There was a bond to him in this place, a bond he could not have broken if he wished to.  
  
Certainly, this place held painful memories, but Inu-Yasha almost yearned for the pain. Pain was all he had known for most of his life. He had been shunned by everyone he met, alone since his mother's death. Youkai despised his weakness, and humans hated his taint. He could find no place for himself. There had been a time, a brief moment, when he had believed he had found his place, found happiness. But his dream had been ripped from him. He would not allow such a thing to happen again. He would not be fooled.  
  
Kaede sought to use him, to force him to find the jewel. Inu-Yasha didn't mind searching for it, but he hated that Kaede knew so easily how to manipulate him. She knew that he could not resist the quest to find the Shikon no Tama. When they finally found it, Inu-Yasha knew, the victory would be bittersweet. He would not possess it. That accursed collar around his neck would see to that. Worst of all, was the girl, herself. Her scent, her looks, all like Kikyou's. It reminded him of his weakness. He had sworn never to be fooled again, but was he strong enough?  
  
Inu-Yasha did hate Kikyou. He hated her with a burning passion. But never could he think of her without remembering how he had loved her. He still did. It made him hate her all the more. Could he never be free of her? Even after she had shown him her true colours? After she had betrayed him? Could he not stop loving her?  
  
A rustling beneath the tree snapped Inu-Yasha from his reverie. He knew who it was before his eyes found her. Such a familiar scent. He could not help but stare. Kagome looked up into his wondering eyes, confused by the strange look upon his face. He realized that she was watching him, and quickly turned his expression to a scowl, giving a slight growl. She could not understand the changes in his attitude. One moment he seemed so sad, so alone, then he would become angry, or hateful, or...  
  
He glared down at the girl, and spoke in a voice of disdain. "What do YOU want, wretched girl? Do you think you can bend me like that old hag? Feh! I won't be led so easily!"  
  
Kagome grew a little red in the face. Her anger sparked. "Hey! Why do you have to be so rude? What have I done to you to deserve that tone? I don't intend to USE anyone! I just want to go home!"  
  
Inu-Yasha stared down at her, expression blank. Then a sneer crossed his face. "What have you done to me? What have you done! You have this damned collar around my neck! You've brought that priestess down upon me! You've brought everything back! Everything that I tried to escape! Everything is coming back to chain me again!" His shouts echoed across the forest. The hanyou sought to calm himself, but his blood boiled. It was true. This girl was only causing his pain to return.  
  
Kagome slumped a little, but she was not cowed. "I didn't want to chain you...I didn't ask to come here, to be taken from my own world. I certainly didn't ask to work with an arrogant, rude dog! I don't even know why I'm here!"  
  
The hanyou frowned. "Feh! You certainly don't seem eager to release me from this collar...You may not have wanted to leash me, but you have, and you won't undo the spell, so you are my enemy! I will find the jewel, not because that hag asked, but because the jewel is mine. The jewel should have been mine!"  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to make an angry retort, but Inu-Yasha stiffened in the tree and sniffed the air. He growled and leapt down beside her. "There is someone coming. A lot of someones." Inu-Yasha picked Kagome up and loped towards the village.  
  
There were perhaps a dozen men on horses in the village, armoured and ordering the villagers about. They were probably just soldiers of some petty lord. Inu-Yasha did not show himself, however. Soldiers did not tend to show anything but animosity towards demons, and he didn't really feel like killing so many. He did get close enough to hear them speaking, however.  
  
The apparent leader was shouting orders to the villagers, cursing their slowness. "Hurry up and get water for our horses you filthy wenches! We have to get to our lord's castle immediately. We have no time to put up with your laziness. That damned Naraku...He thinks he can attack our master...He will be crushed for his transgressions!"  
  
The man turned to speak to the priestess, answering some unheard question from her. "Yes, the lord Naraku, the one who has been attacking just about everyone for the last dozen years. He causes only destruction, leaves only chaos in his wake. And the cursed man uses demons to do his dirty work! He uses them to slaughter villages and massacre armies. He'll get what he deserves, though. No one challenges our master! Recently, he's been attacking even more than usual, lashing out at everything near him. I don't know why, but something has him angry." The man gave an angry mutter as a villager gave him a cup of water. He downed it and flung the cup to the dirt. "I don't have any more time to talk, priestess. We must get to our master to report Naraku's latest deeds."   
  
Inu-Yasha appeared as the soldiers galloped away, hoofbeats fading to silence. Kaede wore a strange look of speculation upon her face. Inu-Yasha glanced at Kagome but found nothing there but a reminder of his pain. Still Kaede remained silent, pondering some curiosity. Inu-Yasha snorted impatiently. "Hey, old woman! What is that look on your face for? Are you forgetting that we're supposed to be looking for the jewel?"  
  
Kaede turned an annoyed look upon the hanyou. "I am working on just that, Inu-Yasha. I think we may have just been given a hint as to the jewel's location. This Naraku uses demons to fight for him. He must be very powerful to keep them loyal to him. I think we should find out more about this lord Naraku."  


****

Episode Two: Revelation

Hundreds of men, soldiers, turned to flee the sudden onslaught that was tearing through their ranks. Hideous demons rent men in two, tore at their flesh, and fed upon their still-living bodies. But none could escape the terrors behind them. The screams echoed out into the cloudy day. The sky grew darker, sun hidden behind a black cloud. The cloud drew nearer and splintered into thousands of black scavengers that descended upon the slaughter to feed. Their demonic eyes glowed with a happiness that only such a massacre could bring.  
  
  
Inu-Yasha grimaced at the old priestess. "Hag, I don't like waiting around for something to happen. I would rather go out and MAKE it happen. Why do you insist that we wait at this stupid village? We will never find the damned jewel if we just stand here!"  
  
Kaede sighed, but responded patiently. "Inu-Yasha, we know very little about this lord Naraku, save that he is very powerful and seems to have dominion over many demons. I have been trying to learn something about this man. You mustn't simply leap into danger. I would not have you risk Kagome."  
  
"Feh. That girl is nothing but a hindrance! I don't see why I must take her with me."  
  
"You must take Kagome. I suspect that she will be more help than you can imagine...besides, she must be there to make sure that the jewel does not fall into the wrong hands...namely yours, Inu-Yasha."  
  
Inu-Yasha gave a short growl before falling silent. Kagome, however, had too many questions to keep quiet. "Kaede, how am I supposed to help? I am just a normal human girl. What can I do against demons?"  
  
Kaede glanced at Inu-Yasha before turning her attention on Kagome. "Kagome, I have reason to believe that you have more in you than a normal girl. I can not speak of it just yet, but believe in yourself. You have untapped strength in you."  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes darted back and forth between the two, narrowing in suspicion. He snorted loudly and stood. Without a word, he walked from the hut, his silver hair shining in the bright sunlight.  
  
Kagome turned to Kaede and gave her a straightforward look. "Kaede, I must know, why do you think I am more than a normal girl...and why did you not want to talk about it in front of Inu-Yasha?"  
  
Kaede sighed in resignation. "Kagome, I believe that you are the reincarnation of my sister, Kikyou. If I am correct, then you would have tremendous spiritual powers at your disposal. But Inu-Yasha doesn't need to know about this. He doesn't need to think that you may have powers of your own for him to worry about."  
  
Kagome couldn't believe it. She was incredulous. "Me? The reincarnation of Kikyou? But I don't feel like I have spiritual powers..."  
  
"But you do, Kagome. You bound Inu-Yasha with that rosary. I may have made the rosary, but you are the one who finished the spell and bound him."  
  
Kagome hesitated. "I still don't know...Maybe I do have these spiritual powers, but I don't feel like anybody's reincarnation. Could you be wrong?"  
  
"Perhaps it would be best if I were." Kaede almost mumbled.  
  
"What do you mean? Why would it be a bad thing?"  
  
Kaede hesitated, but slowly spoke the hard words. "Kikyou was my sister and protector of the Shikon no Tama. She was a powerful priestess, and many sought the jewel. She made many enemies, though very few survived their meeting. The one that I worry most about, though, is one who we need. Inu-Yasha."  
  
Kagome gasped, but Kaede continued. "Inu-Yasha always sought the jewel. He wished to use it to make himself a full demon. He and my sister somehow became close...even though he had originally been her rival.  
  
"I do not know precisely what happened that day fifty years ago, but I do know that Inu-Yasha and Kikyou suddenly became enemies. My sister died, and we had thought that Inu-Yasha had taken the jewel. I do not know how Inu-Yasha would react if he found that Kikyou had been reincarnated...and that YOU were that reincarnation. We must keep it from him, at least until we can be more sure of his reaction. We need him to help us regain the jewel…and we need you to keep him from gaining it for himself. Only you can control him, Kagome."  
  
Kagome nodded, eyes wide. Would Inu-Yasha try to kill her, too? Would he HATE her?  


****

Episode Three: Scavengers

Inu-Yasha growled. His mood had rapidly grown sour since those soldiers had caused the old hag to become wary of searching for the jewel. Inu-Yasha was not afraid of any foolish human lord, even one who seemed to hold dominion over demons. He would take the jewel, no matter who possessed it. He had not suffered exile in this damned forest for the past fifty years simply to let another take the jewel.  
  
He stalked through the forest, unconsciously making his way toward the sacred tree. It had been obvious that Kaede had wanted him to leave. His scowl deepened. What could she have to say to that girl that he could not hear? What could they be plotting? Against him? The girl seemed almost too innocent to do anything devious, to plan any deception. No! He would not let himself be fooled. He would suspect everyone. Even that girl. She held his leash, after all.  
  
Inu-Yasha stopped, suddenly noticing the quiet that held the forest. There was no sound, not even birdsong. His hackles rose, as a feeling of wrongness washed over him. Then the scent came to him. Inu-Yasha spun around and dashed towards the village.  
  
There was a commotion from just outside the village. Cries rang out and were met by a shrieking reply. Inu-Yasha quickly came to the source. It was those soldiers again, but this time they would not be bullying the villagers. About twenty demon-crows had set upon them, shrieking as they dove upon the weak humans. The soldiers tried to defend themselves, but stood no chance. These crows were bigger, stronger than they would normally have been.  
  
The men were falling to the ground, blood poring from their eyeless sockets, beating the birds away with frantic waves of their arms. It did them no good. The scavengers tore into their flesh, causing them to scream in pain and fright. Inu-Yasha watched, but did nothing. He would not help humans.  
  
A sound to his right brought his attention from the macabre scene before him. Several of the villagers had appeared, drawn by the shouts of the soldiers. The men ran forward, waving their tools at the crows, before being set upon themselves. Fools. But another sight took Inu-Yasha's breath. That stupid girl was there, trying to fire a bow that she obviously had no talent for. Stupid girl!  
  
Inu-Yasha snarled as a crow dove towards the girl, who froze, fright plain on her face. Blood splashed across her as the bird exploded into a mass of gore and feathers. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" Inu-Yasha shouted, standing between her and any danger. She could only stare at him, wide-eyed.  
  
Inu-Yasha snorted. Great, he supposed he'd have to take care of this before any more of the fools died. The crows had noticed him now. They held no fear of the petty humans, but a dog-demon was something altogether different. Four came shrieking at him, and he shredded them with his claws, turning to another that was still busy feeding on a corpse. He stomped on it's head, crushing its skull, before leaping to meet another group.  
  
He ended up killing all but a few, who fled once their numbers had been thinned. Many of the villagers bore wounds from the birds, but only two had been killed. Inu-Yasha grunted. It wasn't as if he cared. The villagers were tending to the wounded, and preparing to bury the dead. Kaede had come to see to the injured, but wasn't really needed. No one came near the gore-covered hanyou...until the girl made her way over to him, that is.  
  
She smiled weakly up at him. "Thank you for saving me...for saving everybody. A lot of people would probably have died if you hadn't been here."  
  
Inu-Yasha glared at her. "I didn't kill them to save YOU. I don't care if these villagers live or die!" he shouted so that all could hear. "I only killed the damned crows because they were in MY territory. Don't expect me to be helping you worthless humans. I don't care about you!" With that he turned and stalked off, leaving behind a speechless Kagome.  
  
Kaede came up beside her and rested her hand upon the girl's shoulder. "Do not worry, Kagome. He is not a gentle person. He doesn't take praise well."  
  
"B-but he said he didn't care. He said he didn't mean to save anybody!"  
  
Kaede sighed. "That is probably the truth. Inu-Yasha doesn't care for humans. While he may not be the evil demon that I had thought him, he may hold no love for our kind."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Why? Why does he hate humans?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha...he has not lived an easy life. He is a hanyou. Demons do not accept him because of his human blood...and humans despise him for his demonic blood. People hate the idea of a child made by a demon. Inu-Yasha has lived his entire life alone...and has had no good experience with us. Perhaps he will change his mind one day, but it will not be until he is shown kindness and acceptance. I fear that he may never let that happen. He once came close to that...but it ended very badly."  
  
Kagome stared after the hanyou. He was no longer to be seen, but she could still clearly see him, saving her from the crow that had nearly killed her. He had been alone for his entire life? How lonely he must be. How could anyone live alone forever?  


****

Episode Four: Retriever

Kagome sighed. Sleep would not come. The day's events raced through her mind, leaving her head spinning. The events of the past three days were had been too much, in too short a time. She could still hardly believe that it was real. It was easy to imagine that this was all just a dream, but Kagome knew that it wasn't a dream. She had to find a way home. She had to…

Her sleep was not restful. Her dreams were plagued with giant crows and centipedes. She shuddered in her sleep, but could not awaken. Worst of all, she dreamed of the blood-soaked hanyou as he lunged for her, sharp claws swinging to tear into her. Kagome awoke with a start, eyes slamming open. 

Her heart slowly calmed. She reluctantly stood and made her way out of the hut. It was daylight. The sun was shining brightly down upon the village, which had apparently been awake for some time. Kaede had let Kagome sleep, noting her restlessness in the night. Now Kagome wandered off towards the forest, no real destination in her mind. She needed time to think, to sort out the chaos in her mind.

Kagome had to find a way home. She had come out of the old well…maybe it would be able to take her back home. She had to try, at least. The forest was all about her now, and she made her way deeper, unsure exactly where the well was to be found. Kagome passed the sacred tree, paying it no heed as she looked for the well that she knew would be near.

She found the well in the clearing, a simple wooden well. It did not seem to hold any great secrets. Kagome sighed as she stared into its dark depths. Finally, she set her mouth determinedly and climbed over the side of the well.

Inu-Yasha watched from his perch as the girl disappeared into the dry well. What was she doing? He waited for several minutes before his patience wore out. She had not come back up, nor had she called out for help. He made his way grumpily over to the stupid well. Stupid girl…He WASN'T going to help her! Inu-Yasha looked down into the well, and his eyes went wide. She wasn't there!

What in the hell! Where had she gone? She hadn't left the well…he would have seen her, and her scent ended at the bottom. She had vanished.

Inu-Yasha scowled. He didn't like mysteries. He didn't like it when things happened that he didn't understand. He would ask Kaede. That old hag was sure to know something. With that thought, Inu-Yasha loped off towards the village, seeking the old priestess. It wasn't as if he cared where the girl went…he simply did not want to leave loose ends laying about.

He found Kaede in her hut doing nothing important as far as he was concerned. The hag never seemed to be doing anything of importance. Simply mixing medicines for those worthless villagers and existing seemed to be all that was expected of her. He could not bring himself to be civil with her, could not keep the hostility hidden. They were enemies. He knew that. She would try to use him, and he would try to break his bondage and gain what was his.

"Hey, old hag! Do you know where that wretched girl has disappeared off to?" Inu-Yasha asked as politely as he could bring himself to be.

Kaede barely glanced at him. "No, Inu-Yasha. Why do you ask me?"

Inu-Yasha frowned. If the hag didn't know where that girl had gone… "She wandered off into the forest-"

"What?" Kaede interrupted him. "She went into the forest alone? Why did you not follow her, Inu-Yasha! She could be in danger, and you must protect her if we are to regain the jewel!"

"I did follow her, hag, but she disappeared down that dry well, and never came back up. I checked, but she is no longer there. It's like she vanished. Her scent ended right there."

Kaede stared at him in disbelief, but she something began to dawn on her. "She disappeared down the dry well, the Bone-eater's well? That well has a magic about it, Inu-Yasha. Perhaps she has not vanished, after all. Did you try to follow after her?"

Inu-Yasha snorted. "Why would I do that? I could tell that she wasn't in the damned well. I didn't need to go in after her. If she hasn't vanished, then where is she, old hag?"

"I don't know, but you must go after her, Inu-Yasha. She must help us regain the jewel. She has strong powers. Only she can safely claim the jewel. She will be able to sense it. We need her to find it."

Inu-Yasha stared at Kaede. He gave her a glare before speaking. "She can sense the jewel? I will find the jewel without her if I have to. And I'm not doing it for you!"

"You will find it very difficult to find the jewel without Kagome, Inu-Yasha. You will need her, I promise you this. She must help us. If the jewel stays in the hands of those with impure hearts, the world will become a dark and evil place. You must bring her back to us, Inu-Yasha!"

"Feh! I am not your dog to do as you command, hag. I do not fetch for anyone!"

"Please, Inu-Yasha. We must regain the jewel. Even you must have her back if you are to get the chance to claim it as your own. Without her you will never find it!"

He gave an angry grunt at this but did not dispute her. "Fine. I will follow her. I will do anything to get the jewel! And once I do, I will make certain that I am never again a dog for anyone." Without even letting her thank him, Inu-Yasha turned and stormed out of the hut. 

He made his way back to the well and sniffed the air. It felt no different. No one had ever come out of it. Inu-Yasha gave grumbled to himself before finally heaving himself over the side and into the dark of the well. An eerie light surrounded him and he felt as if her were floating. Slowly, he felt his feet reach solid ground.

Her scent was all about him, now. It led back out of the well, much to his great confusion. But even stranger was the lack of any familiar sounds or smells. He did not smell the forest, the animals, or the village. The air was not so clean. It was also very dark. How had it become night so quickly?

He climbed out of the well and found himself in a building. Where was he? This was the same well, so where had this building come from. He made his way up the wooden steps to the doorway. He thrust the door open and stood blinking in the sunlight. He could only stare.

****

Episode Five: Duty

Kagome once again felt that strange displacement, as if she were floating, when she dropped to the bottom of the well. She had come out back into the well-house. Elation filled her, and she nearly shouted for joy. She was home. She ran up the stairs and flung the door open, greeted by the brightly shining sun. She basked in the familiarity of the world about her.

A shout broke the spell that held her, and she turned to find her mother rushing towards her. "Kagome!" She swept her mother into a tight hug even before the older woman could do the same. Kagome began to cry, overcome with relief and happiness. Her mother spoke reassuringly and did her best to soothe her daughter.

If her family was surprised at her sudden reappearance, they were downright incredulous at her explanation of her disappearance. Her grandfather seemed to accept it without too much trouble, but her mother could not believe such a fantastic story. Being pulled down a well by a monster into the past and meeting demons…How could such a thing be true?

Few people believed in demons anymore, and very few would believe someone's claim that they had met one. Kagome's mother did not think it possible, but her daughter was not one to make such things up. She had to believe her daughter, even if she found it difficult. Of course, they would have to find an excuse for her disappearance. Her friends would surely be wondering where she had been, and the school would not be happy about her absence. Perhaps they would simply say that Kagome had been ill.

Kagome seemed oblivious to the worries of her family, however, as she savored the hot steam rising from her bath. She hadn't ever realized how wonderful a hot bath could be. Kagome vowed not to take the simple pleasures of her life for granted again. She knew now how glorious her time was. There were no evil centipedes, no murdering crows, and no ill-tempered hanyou.

Kagome wondered a bit at what Inu-Yasha would do when he found her gone. He probably wouldn't care in the least. He hadn't wanted to be paired with her in the first place. He had been coerced into helping her find the jewel. Kagome got a guilty feel at that. She had abandoned the quest for the jewel. It wasn't her problem…she was just a middle-school girl…but still, Kaede had been depending on her. Finding the jewel had been important, for many people, and Kagome had turned away. Kagome sighed before submerging fully in the water. She didn't want to think about this right now.

Kagome had barely finished dressing when she heard a commotion downstairs. It was actually quite a loud commotion. She wandered down to find out what was causing to find her family staring at an obviously furious silver-haired hanyou. The source of his anger was not hard to figure out. Several little scrolls were pasted across his form, and he was glaring at Kagome's grandfather who was holding another incriminating scroll in his hand.

Kagome could barely find her voice at seeing Inu-Yasha here. "I-Inu-Yasha? What are you-"

Inu-Yasha finally noticed her when she spoke. He gave a growl of frustration and leapt over to her side, taking her arm in his tight grip. "There you are, wench! How dare you run away. That damned hag was worried sick. Come on, we're going." He started to tug her to the door.

Kagome could only stare at him, unable to resist the pull on her arm. But her mother had other ideas. "Hold it right there! You can't just take my daughter away again."

Inu-Yasha glared menacingly at the woman. "Why not?"

"First of all, she hasn't eaten dinner yet. I won't let her go anywhere without eating first."

Four pairs of eyes stared at her as if she were mad. "What!" was the hanyou's disbelieving reply. "Mom! What are you talking about? I don't want to go back!" Kagome shouted right on top of him.

"Feh! What you want doesn't matter, wench. We're leaving…hurry up and eat. I want to leave this place as soon as possible." The hanyou gave a little shake of his head, still not believing that that woman was actually going to let him run off with her daughter.

"Oh, but it would be impolite to eat without you. You must have dinner with us. You'll be our guest, and then you can talk about taking my daughter away. If she doesn't want to go, I can't really allow you to make her go. But I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement."

Inu-Yasha didn't know how it was done, but somehow he ended up eating dinner with the girl and her family, ignoring the glares from the old man and the awestruck stare of the young boy. Kagome's mother was disturbingly pleasant during the entire dinner. Kagome, herself, could not decide whether she should be glaring at Inu-Yasha or laughing at the poor hanyou's predicament. He had come expecting to exert his demonic authority and whisk her away before anyone could stop him. Instead, he was being treated to dinner like friend of the family, or at least an honoured guest.

After dinner, Inu-Yasha prepared again to force Kagome to come back with him, but her damned mother insisted that they sit down and talk about it. She ushered the others out of the room, leaving Inu-Yasha alone to convince Kagome to return with him. He had had enough.

He once again seized her wrist and tried to drag her away. "Come on, wench! We are leaving. NOW!"

Kagome managed to free herself from the hanyou's grasp and glared up at him. "What if I don't want to go? Why should I? THIS is my time. THIS is my home!"

Inu-Yasha gave her an angry grimace, but didn't tug on her again. "The old hag says that you can sense the jewel, girl. She says that we need your help to find it…to make sure that it does not fall into evil hands. Feh. Personally, I don't give a damn about these evil hands, but I do want the jewel. It is mine by right!"

Kagome was quiet. Finally she looked into the hanyou's eyes. "Kaede said that? I…You really need me to help find the jewel?"

Inu-Yasha grunted. "I don't need you…but the hag is convinced that you would be of help. And I can't complain if I can find the jewel that much faster." Kagome remained silent. Inu-Yasha sighed. "Listen Kagome, I want to find the jewel. If you can help me, then I want you to come, but it is the old woman who insists that you HAVE to come, to protect the jewel."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly. "Did you just call me Kagome?"

Inu-Yasha gave an uneasy shrug. "So what if I did?"

"Nothing, it's just that you've never used my name before. I…I feel like I should help. If I really can help then I should try. I feel like it is my duty."

Inu-Yasha snorted. "Whatever. So, you'll come?"

Kagome nodded. Perhaps things wouldn't be so bad. If Inu-Yasha could be civil, then anything was possible. And Kagome felt a strong pull towards that time that had nothing to do with Inu-Yasha tugging on her wrist. She felt as if she were SUPPOSED to be back there for some reason.

"Good. Let's go. We'll have to reassure that senile old hag that you're not going to abandon us."

"Okay, I'll go, but let me explain to my family first. Then we can go back, but I'll still need to return to my own time every few days. I have a life here, too."

"Feh." was Inu-Yasha's only response, but he felt somehow relieved. For some reason he was glad that this girl Kagome was returning with him. He couldn't explain the feeling, but he felt it nonetheless.

End of Chapter Two

Okay, I'm serious. This next chapter will totally break from the original. Inu-Yasha gets to show what 50 years of anger and depression can do to a person. Keep reading.

-Chevalier Mal Fet


	3. Walking the Dog

I finally reached the third Chapter. It is shorter, but holds a big surprise…

****

Chapter Three: Walking the Dog

Episode One: Demon Lord

Kagome had awoken in the night to a disturbing quiet. She had, perhaps foolishly, made her way towards the sacred tree, where she would find Inu-Yasha sleeping. She could not shake the strange feeling that something was wrong and hoped that the hanyou could still her uneasiness. But when she arrived at the tree, the hanyou was nowhere to be found. 

Kagome soon found herself at the well. She stared down into its dark depths. Perhaps she had been wrong to come to this time. She had so far been no help in finding the jewel, as their ventures out from the village turned up no hint of its whereabouts. She should probably just go home, at least until they found a more solid lead. No. She could not think such things. If she let her mind continue on this track, then she would find herself giving up on the quest altogether.

With a sigh, Kagome turned and began the trek back to the village. She was back at the sacred tree when she spotted the silver-haired hanyou before her. She took a step forward before she realized that something was wrong. "Inu-Yasha?" The figure before her gave no response. He did not seem to even notice her. He merely stared up into the tree, as if searching for something that should have been there.

After a few moments more, the hanyou gave a small sound of dissatisfaction. He finally turned to her, and Kagome quickly realized her mistake. This was NOT Inu-Yasha. Although the man before her was almost Inu-Yasha's double, he held himself more regally. His face was a cool mask of elegance. His narrow gaze seemed to hold Kagome in place. When he finally spoke, it was in the rich, refined voice of an aristocrat.

"You, where is that worthless half-breed? Where is Inu-Yasha?"

Kagome found her voice, small as it seemed before such a demanding presence, and was about to answer that she didn't know where Inu-Yasha was, when a familiar voice shouted behind her. "Sesshou-maru! What the hell are you doing here!"

The man gave a cold smile, turning to face the newly appeared Inu-Yasha. "Ah, Inu-Yasha, just the filthy half-breed that I wanted to see."

The hanyou gave a deep growl, now standing before Kagome protectively. "Well I don't want to see you, you stupid bastard, so get lost!"

"You don't seem to understand, dear brother. I've come here on family business. You have something I want, and you will give it to me." Kagome gasped behind Inu-Yasha. Brother! That man was Inu-Yasha's brother? Well, it made sense. They looked too alike for it to be mere coincidence, but they looked to be almost the same age. Inu-Yasha was definitely the younger, as his face at times held an almost boyish look, not to mention the hanyou's immature personality. With their strange stagnated aging, how many years actually stood between them?

"Family, feh! There is no family…just me and my damned youkai half-brother. I don't have anything anyways, so you're wasting your precious time. You should go back to your damned castle and leave me alone. This is MY territory, Sesshou-maru!"

Sesshou-maru's eyes narrowed slightly. "You should not speak so to your lord, Inu-Yasha. You may think you are above my will, but I have yet to forgive you for killing my servant the last time we met."

Inu-Yasha snorted. "Feh! You mean that little toad? He deserved to die. He earned it, waving that fire-staff around like that. You didn't seem to care at the time, though. You were happy to be rid of the little pest."

"Oh, and it wasn't because he insulted the memory of your whore that you killed him?" Inu-Yasha growled menacingly, but Sesshou-maru seemed not to notice. "Or was it simply that your pride was hurt by the fact that she betrayed you? I have better things to do than to argue with you about your lack in taste in women." He gave a pointed look at the girl standing behind Inu-Yasha, before continuing. "I am here for father's tomb. You know where it is. You have the key."

"I don't know what you're talking about you stupid bastard, and I'm not gonna listen to you insulting me any longer. Get lost or I'll help you!" With this, Inu-Yasha lunged forward, intent on his enemy before him.

A short shout of surprise signaled the end of the hanyou's attack. Sesshou-maru had moved too fast to follow, and now held his younger brother by his throat. "You may not be the weakling you once were, but you still need to learn proper respect for your superiors. Now, dear brother, I believe that you have something I need. That flee better not have lied to me. I will not let him live next time, if he did." 

He raised he hand high and brought two fingers swiftly into the hanyou's eye. A scream of pain escaped the hanyou, as Sesshou-maru pulled a black orb from his bloody eye. "Ah, finally, I have found it." He carelessly tossed the stricken hanyou to the ground and turned away. The youkai released his own aura into the bead, and a portal opened up before him. "Tetsusaiga…I have finally found you."

Kagome ran to kneel beside Inu-Yasha as the youkai disappeared into the portal. "Are you all right, Inu-Yasha?" 

The hanyou gave a grunt before standing. He held a hand up to his bleeding eye. "Feh. That bastard…I'm gonna kill him for this." He began to walk towards the open portal before Kagome's hand on his arm stopped him. He turned back to her.

"What is going on Inu-Yasha? That is your brother? What is that portal?"

Inu-Yasha sighed. "I'll tell you later, Kagome. Just go back to the village. It won't be safe where I'm going."

"No! I'm going with you!" Inu-Yasha started to tell her that she wasn't, but he saw the determination in her face. There would be no convincing her otherwise.

He sighed again. "Fine. Come on, Kagome. I have a bastard brother to kill." They stepped through the portal.

****

Episode Two: Demon Fang

Kagome was amazed at the sight that awaited beyond the portal. A massive skeleton rose before them. THIS was Inu-Yasha's father? It was huge! She had little time to marvel, however, as they descended into the darkness of the remains, landing with a resounding crash. There was a dim light here, and she could make out the lithe form of Sesshou-maru.

The Youkai regarded the arrivals with no evident surprise. In fact, he seemed to hold no emotion within him whatsoever, save the slight disdain he held for his brother. Inu-Yasha, however, was overflowing with emotion. Kagome could virtually feel them radiating from him. Anger was the most obvious, but there was always a grain of pain in his bearing, a pain that seemed to fuel his fury.

Aside from the two demons, there was not much worth noticing. But a glint from the other side of the room caught Kagome's eye. A battered sword was embedded, blade first, in a small pedestal. The youkai caught her gaze and smiled. "The Tetsusaiga…forged from my father's fang. It is a sword of immeasurable strength. It was to be my prize."

"Was? So what happened…couldn't you pull it out, you pathetic bastard? I never thought you were that weak, Sesshou-maru. So that is Tetsusaiga. Feh, Myouga didn't tell me that it was such a piece of crap. But it'll still be a pleasure to use it to cut your heart out." Inu-Yasha leapt to the sword, and Sesshou-maru did nothing to stop him. He simply watched, slightly curious.

Inu-Yasha tried to pull the blade out with obvious effort, but he could not. A bit out of breath, the hanyou turned to his brother. "Feh! I don't need a damned sword anyways! I'm gonna rip your heart out with my own claws!" 

Again the hanyou launched himself at his brother. Sesshou-maru dodged aside, but Inu-Yasha had been prepared for that. The hanyou immediately followed and struck the surprised youkai upon the head. Inu-Yasha was forced back as his elder brother's claws came about, flashing in the dim light. A trickle of blood ran down the youkai's delicate face now, staining his immaculate hair.

Sesshou-maru growled, for the first time exhibiting any real anger. His eyes burned with his fury now. "I will never let you live now, Inu-Yasha. How dare you, a worthless hanyou, strike me! You are dead now…you simply wait to be delivered from your bonds."

"Spare me your pathetic threats, bastard…I'm not the weak child I was the last time we fought. These are your last moments. Prepare to meet our father. Tell him that his sword is a piece of shit."

The two furious brothers rushed together, exchanging vicious blows. Blood spattered the walls generously. When the two came apart, they did so slowly, each panting heavily. Blood stained their clothes in numerous places, but it seemed as if Sesshou-maru had gotten the worst of the fight. His left arm hung limply, obviously shattered by one of the hanyou's fearsome blows, and his chest bore several deep gashes that bled freely. The hanyou wasn't much better, but he was smiling.

"You see now, Sesshou-maru. You surprised me before, that was all. I am stronger than you, now. And now it is time for you to go to hell!"

Inu-Yasha flashed across the room, faster than Kagome believed possible. He moved too quickly for even Sesshou-maru to react. There was a sickeningly wet tearing. The youkai's eyes opened wide in surprise. He looked down at the arm that was sunk in his breast. Thick, dark blood rushed from the gaping wound as the smirking hanyou withdrew his hand.

Kagome gasped, nearly retching. The hanyou smiled darkly, holding up the bloody heart for the youkai to see. Sesshou-maru fell to his knees, staring blankly at his brother's face. The smile on it was of evil cruelty. The hanyou was actually taking pleasure from his death. His brother had truly changed in the last 50 years. He had been such a weakling before, it was almost sickening to think what could have done this…

Sesshou-maru collapse in a heap at Inu-Yasha's feet. The hanyou let the heart fall, and it landed with a wet smack next to the dead youkai. His expression turned sad for a moment, but he wiped it away before he turned back to Kagome. Her face wore a horrified expression, and she backed away from him wordlessly as he approached her.

Inu-Yasha stopped. He made his voice as peaceful as he could with the emotions churning within him. He tried to calm his face, but didn't know how well he succeeded. "Kagome…don't worry…I won't harm you. Sesshou-maru…was a bad person. He would have killed me…and you, if I had not killed him first. Please, don't look at me that way. I am not a monster!"

Kagome was surprised at the intensity of his declaration. It was as if he were trying to convince himself as well. The pain was back in his eyes again. It had never really left, but now it was so strong…he wasn't even trying to hide it.

Kagome slowly regained control of her fear. "I…I know you're not a monster, Inu-Yasha…but you scared me just now. I don't want to be here any more. Let's get out of this tomb."

Inu-Yasha nodded, uncaring of the fang embedded behind him. He didn't need it anyways. He was strong…too strong. The hanyou gently held the girl to him and leapt from the tomb. He was careful not to startle her, but he could feel her shaking in his grip. She was still afraid of him. He did not know why that made him sad…but it did.

****

Episode Three: Darkened Soul

Inu-Yasha stared down at his blood-blackened hand. He had not washed himself yet. The smell of his brother's blood was thick about him. It was making him sick, his stomach twisting painfully. The hanyou could not help the self-loathing that overcame him.

He had been enraged when he had fought Sesshou-maru. His mind had been afire with a fury that he had never felt before. He had relished the beating he had given the aristocratic youkai, had even enjoyed tearing out his heart…but then his rage had receded. The last look his brother had given him had been half sad, almost a look of pity. Inu-Yasha's own remorse had resurfaced as his brother died. All of his anger evaporated and he was left empty, only to be filled with the shame of his own brutal murder. He told himself that the bastard had had it coming…that the youkai would not have hesitated to return the favour, but it did nothing to dam the flood of guilt.

There had been a time when he would not have killed Sesshou-maru. There had been a time when he would have let him flee, but he was no longer that person…and he mourned for his own death. It was not a thing he could undo…he could not find the person he had once been. He had been afraid of himself at that moment, afraid of what he was capable of. But the strangest thought that had entered his mind was fear for the girl.

Why she had even been in his mind at such a time was beyond him. He had no clue as to why she would have flashed so brightly in his troubled consciousness. Somehow, he found it very disturbing, more disturbing than his own fears.

Inu-Yasha finally tore his eyes from his bloodied hand. The forest was still dark and quiet, but the sun would rise soon enough. He could not afford to show weakness to others. They would only exploit it. The hanyou got up and walked towards the stream he knew to be nearby. He would never forget his crime, but at least he would not be reminded constantly by the stench radiating from his body. Inu-Yasha descended into the dark, icy waters. He was chilled by more than the water about him. Ice gripped his soul, and he did not think that it would ever thaw.

****

Episode Four: Beyond Loyalty

Kagome shivered in the cool of the night. Though she was inside Kaede's hut, it seemed no warmer. Of course, it might just have been the memories of the last few hours that made her shiver. Seeing such a horrifying spectacle would be good reason to feel ill. Kagome could not forget the image of Inu-Yasha holding Sesshou-maru's bloody heart in his claws, his eyes gleaming with cruelty. 

That was simply an image that was hard to forget. She had been terrified of the hanyou when he had approached her. He was covered in blood, his own as well as his brother's. Her fears had faded when she had seen his face though. He had been trying to soothe her, she knew that, but his face also showed his remorse.

Inu-Yasha was not a bad person…He was a person with more pain in his eyes than she had ever seen. He had killed Sesshou-maru, and perhaps the youkai had deserved it, but the hanyou was punishing himself internally. She could see that. This violent outburst did not turn Kagome away, but it actually strengthened her resolve to stay and help. 

Inu-Yasha needed someone to help him. Kaede was a good person too, but she could not get around her dislike for the hanyou, and was merely using him to obtain the Shikon no Tama. Inu-Yasha had no one, and from what Kagome understood, never really had had anyone. If she could help him just a little bit, then it would be worth it. She didn't really understand why she was so driven to help the Inu-Yasha, but there was something about him that she could not turn away from.

She was decided. Kagome would do her best to show Inu-Yasha that he was not alone. She would show him that someone cared. Maybe then she would finally see what his face looked like with a smile, a real one. She had only seen his perpetual sourness and anger, and that scary cruelty…and the pain in his eyes. Kagome wanted to see Inu-Yasha happy. She WOULD see him happy.

End of Chapter Three

As usual, feedback is welcome…but if you're only going to yell at me for killing Sesshou-maru, your efforts are wasted. I hadn't intended to kill him when I started this chapter, but I realized that it could go no other way. Either IY or Sesshou-maru had to die in this confrontation, and, personally, I would choose to keep IY. Reviews would help me hurry this fic up, by the way. Every author likes to hear SOMETHING about their works.

-Chevalier Mal Fet


	4. Darkness

Well, here is the fourth chapter, after a lot of waiting I finally found the feeling for it and it actually went rather fast. A big secret gets revealed in this one…but you already know it, so I guess it's not much of a secret. Anyways, here's chapter four.

****

Chapter Four: Darkness

Episode One: Remembrances

Brilliant scarlet and orange shone over the rising treetops. The Sun was newly risen, casting a radiant glow over the entire forest. Inu-Yasha hardly noticed. His mind was a stark contrast to the bright morning Sun. His thoughts were ever dour, ever bleak. He stared up into the branches of the sacred tree. He was drawn to this tree, though he could not truly explain it. The aged arrow still lay imbedded in the trunk. He had never been able to bring himself to remove it.

He found himself before this tree everyday, staring, only dredging up painful memories. But, no matter how painful those memories were, he could not turn himself from them. His soul was damaged. He knew that. Hell, even that damned hag knew how broken he was. He had spent fifty years in this forest, fifty years living lifelessly. 

There had been the occasional excitement that would distract him, but not enough to save him from descending into that deep despair. Myouga, the flea, had come to him, encouraging him to seek out his father's tomb…to seek the treasure sword that his father had intended for him. It had been nearly a year after Kikyou had betrayed him, but the pain was still too fresh…still too overwhelming.

Inu-Yasha had told the flea to go to hell. Myouga had indeed gone, but to where, Inu-Yasha had not heard until his reappearance some several months later. The flea had been terrified, desperately urging the hanyou to go to his father's tomb. The flea had discovered its whereabouts and told Inu-Yasha of the spell placing it within his eye. Of course, ripping his eye from its socket may have seemed like fun at the time, but he had still refused. He didn't give a damn about a sword…He didn't care about anything.

Myouga had fled, seeing Inu-Yasha's unwavering despondency. Sesshou-maru had come, then, with his little toady. Inu-Yasha had told him to go to hell, same as the flea, but his brother hadn't been overly fond of the invitation. They had fought, and the elder brother had quickly shown his superiority. Of course, Inu-Yasha hadn't really the will to fight at the time, but he had to admit, within his own head, that Sesshou-maru had been the better.

Had Jaken, the bastard youkai servant, not opened his mouth and insulted Kikyou, Inu-Yasha would have let Sesshou-maru kill him. Once the stupid toad had uttered that slight, however, Inu-Yasha had leapt up, strength returned, and shredded the little bastard. Sesshou-maru had been rather surprised at his brother's sudden spirit and had been wounded slightly before he had managed to escape. Inu-Yasha hadn't been satisfied though, and had gone on a rampage through his forest, killing any youkai, tree, or animal that crossed his path for nearly two days.

The dead, empty feeling within him had returned then, and the fires that had burned within his veins had ceased. He had almost regretted the loss of his rage. It had made him feel alive, filled him with passion. Anger had been the only emotion to burn in him since that day fifty years ago. His spirit held no fuel for any other passion. Despair and desolation did not leave much to ignite real feeling.

Inu-Yasha smiled grimly. Anger was made him feel alive, feel the heat in his blood, and Sesshou-maru had provided it. He had been alive, no matter how briefly, no matter that his despair was all the stronger now. For a brief time he had lived again. Inu-Yasha found himself desiring this feeling, wishing to feel it again, to never let it leave. But something in him feared that. Something buried deeply in his tattered soul would not let him embrace the rage that he coveted.

Strangely, Inu-Yasha found himself reflecting on the girl, Kagome. He did not understand her…didn't even understand exactly what he felt towards her. The hag, he knew, he despised. It was much the same with all of the villagers and all humans in general. But this girl wasn't the same. He didn't hate her, didn't even dislike her. Inu-Yasha wondered a bit. He certainly didn't like her, so there must be some neutral ground. Perhaps it was simply because she wasn't of this world. He didn't have to hate her.

Still, there was that strange feeling he got when he was around her. It was a warmth, almost a glowing within his body. It was small, but to someone who was used to feeling dead within, it was startling. It was almost like being alive…nothing like the raging inferno of his rage, but more stable, almost serene. It bubble with confusion, but a soft sort of confusion. Inu-Yasha didn't understand it at all. He found himself thinking about it far too often. Seeing her bright smile in his mind, he felt it again. Even now, before the reminder of his betrayal, he could find himself thinking of her, feeling that warmth in his heart. What the hell was it?

Inu-Yasha wasn't sure that he liked the idea that this girl could make him feel something he didn't understand, but he knew that he wanted to feel it again…feel it constantly. He had to feel it again. So he would stay with the girl. He would find the jewel with her after all. But now it was about more than the jewel. He had to understand. The jewel would cure his emptiness…but if he could find something else to fill the void in his heart…would he need the jewel?

Once he would have immediately chosen the jewel, but he had grown a bit wiser as well as stronger over the years. Though he had actually changed very little in fifty years, save the gradual descent into darkness, he had learned a bit more patience and thought. Once he had sought only to be a youkai, but then had come his despair. Now he only sought to end his emptiness, to find life or end it. If he could truly gain his life again, without the jewel, he had no use for it. 

Inu-Yasha was strong. He had proven it by killing Sesshou-maru. He no longer needed to be a youkai, he had only thought it would help him escape his feelings, which he felt were human weaknesses. Maybe he wouldn't need to the jewel after all. If only he could understand exactly what it was he felt. What did he feel? Damn. He had no idea.

****

Episode Two: Rumors

Kagome wasn't quite certain what was different about the hanyou as she sat there, eating the small breakfast Kaede had prepared for her, but there was definitely some difference. He was as discourteous as ever, still distant, but he was no longer holding himself aloof. Inu-Yasha certainly wasn't inviting familiarity, but he wasn't driving her away this morning. How much could have changed in one night?

Well, certainly a lot. Thinking back on how things had changed for her last night, she guessed that much might have changed for the hanyou as well. Had it been only yesterday that he had been so frightening? Had he really slain his own brother just yesterday? How could she bring herself to look at him…and how could he look at her with those brilliant golden eyes, so free of the self-loathing she knew he must have felt? Something drastic must have transpired last night.

Kagome was complaining certainly, but she was still curious. The hanyou still glared at Kaede when she came into the room, but looked at Kagome with only a small twist of his face that could almost be curiosity. He certainly seemed to be interested in something, because, though he hid it well, he kept glancing at her, his eyes lingering longer than a chance look. The attention was unexpected, but not necessarily unwelcome. 

Kagome felt her face heat slightly as she felt his gaze upon her again. Kaede seemed to notice it too, and made a mental note, unsure what to make of it. Of course, to the neutral viewer, it would seem that Inu-Yasha was showing some interest in this strange girl…and from the girl's small blush it would seem she returned the interest…but Kaede was did not think that likely. Inu-Yasha despised humans. Even leaving that aside, she did not think that the hanyou would be so inclined towards a girl. 

Kaede has certainly not left behind all of her hatred for Inu-Yasha, but she had begun to suspect that he was not who she had believed him. Whatever was going on between these two, Kaede was certain she would find out soon enough. Inu-Yasha was not precisely adept at keeping things hidden…not in areas where he was so inexperienced, at least. And women was not his strongest area of knowledge.

The priestess put aside her musing and turned to more important business. Inu-Yasha had turned his gaze elsewhere for the moment and Kagome's face was slowly losing its pink tinge. "Kagome, Inu-Yasha, I have news of the Shikon no Tama." This immediately brought their attention to her, though she noted that the hanyou did not seem as interested as she would have believed. He still seemed preoccupied with Kagome. Could he truly be smitten? "Well, I have rumors, at least, and they are not of the Shikon no Tama, themselves, but I recognized a reference to it. These rumors were of the Lord Naraku, the man who seems to hold dominion over many demons."

"In fact, the Lord Naraku was engaged in a struggle with your late brother, Inu-Yasha, for dominion of the Western Lands. Now he has no major opposition in the region and will soon rule it." Inu-Yasha snorted, obviously uncaring. "Naraku is rumored to be a cruel monarch, with an almost spiteful contempt for all those beneath him. He has lain waste to villages, slaughtering the villagers without a second thought, and ordered executions for no more reason than that he felt like it." 

Kagome was aghast. Even the hanyou's eyes were narrowed somewhat, though Kaede doubted he felt all that much for the villagers. They would have spurned him, after all. Most likely, his narrowed eyes were caused by Naraku, who did so much evil and ruled, where he had done very little save exist, yet he was hated by all. Perhaps the wanton cruelty had even sparked some sense of justice in the hanyou, though Kaede wouldn't wager much on that. Inu-Yasha hadn't seemed much of a villain long ago, but she had never known him well.

Kaede continued, gauging the reactions from her companions. "Many have wondered at how this Lord Naraku has gained such power over demons. In fact, many have asked where he came from. Naraku first appeared nearly fifty years ago as a very minor lord from a region no one knew of. He has since grown to one of the most powerful lords in the region. It is curious that Naraku allows so few to see him, but it is said that he is a young man. This could not be possible if he were truly the same Naraku from fifty years ago, save for one truth."

Kaede could see Kagome holding her breath, waiting for the priestess to continue. The hanyou had crossed his arms, feigning indifference to the tale, but his ears were focused on her. "In one rumor there is a small bead that the Lord Naraku carries upon his person. He never lets it leave his possession, and he has killed several for trying to touch it. Its description matches that of the Shikon no Tama." Now Inu-Yasha was not even pretending to ignore her. His disturbingly piercing eyes were focused upon her completely.

"Naraku has the jewel, has had it for fifty years. Somehow, he acquired it, possibly that very day that you stole it, Inu-Yasha. This Lord Naraku has had the jewel the entire time, and his soul is obviously dark. We must not let him keep it any longer. The jewel can not be tainted by evil hands. You must take it from him, Inu-Yasha…I know you are adept at _that_." She ignored the low growl that her comment elicited. "Then you must give the jewel to Kagome. The jewel will certainly be tainted by that evil man, and she has certain gifts within her. She will be able to purify the jewel. Even you, Inu-Yasha, would not want to use such a tainted magic."

Kaede finished, expecting the hanyou's defiance, but was surprised to find him only staring at Kagome with open astonishment and curiosity. Oh, yes, he had not known of Kagome's abilities, and he still would not know the full truth. While he seemed to hold less than hatred for the girl, that could quickly change if he found out that she was Kikyou's reincarnation. 

Inu-Yasha stood deliberately. He strode from the hut, leaving Kaede and Kagome to ponder together. Naraku held the jewel. They had to get it, they all agreed to that, but how? Inu-Yasha would do most of the work, at least for the first stage. That was getting the jewel from Naraku. The second stage was keeping it from Inu-Yasha, and Kagome seemed to be doing very well in that already. If Inu-Yasha truly held feelings for her, then would he steal the jewel a second time? Even if he did try to kill Kagome as he had killed Kikyou, Kagome had her secret powers and the spell of subduing. Inu-Yasha would not regain the Shikon no Tama.

****

Episode Three: Spider's Web

Kagome watched as the blood-soaked sky grew ever darker. Inu-Yasha had finally agreed to stop for the night. They had set out fairly early in the morning, Inu-Yasha in a hurry to find this Lord Naraku. Kagome hadn't really been prepared for the long walking she was just realizing lay ahead. She had carried her over-filled back pack for nearly two hours before the hanyou had noticed her struggling and taken it 'so that the weak human could keep up'. Not that she had been able to keep up with the hanyou.

Inu-Yasha had been frustrated at her apparent weakness, for she asked to stop several times so that she could rest. She was slowing him down terribly. He could have probably reached the castle by nightfall on his own, but Kaede insisted that he would need the girl. He would have left her behind anyways, save that she was helpless on her own, and she was the only human he did not absolutely despise. Besides, he wanted to study her some more…and he wanted to feel that warmth that she caused deep within.

The Moon was rising in the sky, a waning sliver of silver light. Inu-Yasha glared up at it, causing Kagome to giggle slightly. The hanyou turned his glare on her before muttering something, a curse no doubt, under his breath and settling down at the base of a tree. Kagome stifled her giggling, but still felt shook silently with her humour. It figured that the sour hanyou would glare at the Moon too. He could hold a grudge against a stone.

Kagome warmed herself near the small fire that Inu-Yasha had grudgingly let her build. She shivered. The night seemed to be getting quite chilly. She had brought her sleeping bag with her, but she wasn't quite ready to sleep just yet. Instead, Kagome turned to her silver-haired companion, catching him staring at her. He looked away quickly, thanking the dark which hid the slight blush on his face. Kagome blushed as well. She did not know how to take all the attention she was getting from him, nor did she understand it.

Kagome was about to speak, anything to take her mind off her flaming cheeks, when a rustling caused her to freeze. Inu-Yasha was on his feet, eyes narrowed and ears pricked forward. Kagome inched towards him, not daring to get up and dash to safety. The hanyou growled suddenly and leapt over Kagome, snarling. Kagome was too shocked to react, at first thinking he had leapt at _her_. She turned to find him shaking dark blood from his claws, sending it spattering along the ground.

A blurred form lay at his feet, in several pieces. At first glance it appeared to be a man, but Kagome slowly picked out some oddities in the dark. Whatever it was had a tail, and was covered in furs made to pass as clothing, but were actually part of the creature. It was definitely some kind of demon. Kagome looked up at Inu-Yasha questioningly, and he grimaced briefly, wiping the last of the blood in the grass.

He kicked the limp form before him. "Damned wolf…not the brightest youkai, and not particularly strong. They usually fight in packs, and this isn't near their territory, so I don't know what it was doing out here. Stupid to try and attack us though…I don't see any reason for it either."

Kagome looked stared at the dead wolf-demon. She shivered again, but the night didn't feel quite so cold anymore. She frowned, a strange thought coming to her. It was chilly, but not nearly so cold as she had felt so briefly before the youkai had come. Now that feeling was fading. Had it been the youkai that made her feel that? Why would that be? She had never felt that way when other youkai were about. Sesshou-maru hadn't caused chills to run down her spine…well not in quite the same way.

Inu-Yasha leapt high into the air, landing safely in the tree he had been resting under before. Kagome was started at his sudden movement, her thoughts scattering abruptly. She glared at the hanyou, but could no longer see him in the dark. She sighed and settled down in her sleeping bag. Sleep did not come immediately as she was not used to sleeping in the wild, and she was a bit nervous, but Inu-Yasha's reassuring presence above her eventually lulled her to sleep. The hanyou watched on as the girl dreamed peacefully, eventually settling against the trunk of the tree and sleeping, himself.

Kagome woke to a surprised shout. It was too early…True the Sun was up, but it obviously hadn't been for long. She turned her head to yell at Inu-Yasha for waking her, but held her tongue as she saw what the hanyou was staring at.

The form of the wolf-demon lay before him, severely mangled. It was true that Inu-Yasha had ripped it into several pieces, but the thing bore wounds that the hanyou obviously had not had time to do. The youkai looked as though it had been killed twice. 

Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha, but he shook his head, anticipating her question. "There is no way anything could have crept up on us. I was listening the whole night, and I would have sensed it…would have heard anything do _this_. It must have been like this when it attacked us."

Kagome frowned in disbelief. "That's not possible, Inu-Yasha. Look at it. It would have been dead. It's body is _twisted_. Its head has a hole in it too. How could it have been alive to attack us?" Kagome turned away from the scene. Though she was rapidly becoming accustomed to such sights, the sheer grisliness of that body was too much. Nothing could have been alive and looked like that.

"I don't know _how_ it was alive Kagome, but it obviously was. Somehow it attacked us. The dead can't just walk about!"

****

Episode Four: Lair of the Spider

It had been a subdued journey since the morning when they had discovered the odd wolf-demon. Kagome's unease grew with every moment until she felt as if they were being observed, watched by unseen eyes. She told herself that she was just nervous and that it would be perfectly normal to feel a bit paranoid after such a strange encounter. But that did not calm her in the slightest.

Inu-Yasha seemed uneasy as well, for his scowl was deeper than usual, and his ears would prick up every few minutes at the slightest sound, most of which Kagome couldn't even hear. The hanyou did not seem to be happy with the mystery they had left behind. Not only had the wolf been far out of its territory, but it had managed to survive wounds that should have killed it immediately. Inu-Yasha did not like things he did not understand.

Now they were drawing closer to the castle that the Lord Naraku supposedly inhabited, and he was growing tenser with each step. He _knew _someone was watching them, he just knew it. He could feel the gaze upon him, but he could never find its source. They had been traveling for four days now, each new dawn seeming more ominous than the last. 

The sunrise had been particularly portentous today, a bright streak of blood across the graying sky. Inu-Yasha did not like to think of portents, but he could not ignore this one completely. He would never let such a superstition turn him from his goals, however, and so they continued on. They would reach the castle in late afternoon. That would be enough time to get the jewel from the human lord who held it. They would be on their way home before dusk.

A vague thought tried to surface in Inu-Yasha's mind, but he could not seem to grasp it. What was he forgetting? He would have ignored it normally, but it was an insistent presence, something he could not simply ignore. Something about his feeling of unease…something to do with-

A crashing through the trees to their right sent Inu-Yasha's thoughts scattering, and he quickly leapt to catch whatever had caused it. Kagome gasped at the sudden sound and started when Inu-Yasha leapt into the forest, leaving her alone. She still felt those eyes on her, but now she did not feel remotely safe. Inu-Yasha was gone…no one was there to protect her.

A rustling to the left of the track they had been following made Kagome's heart beat wildly in her breast. She thought to call out to Inu-Yasha, but surely that would draw whatever it was to her. Kagome hid behind the trunk of a large tree, hoping that it would not see her. The noise drew nearer, growing ever louder. It was almost upon the path when Inu-Yasha came bursting from the trees behind her.

"Kagome!" The hanyou was surprised to find her hiding behind a tree. "What are you doing? There is nothing to hide from."

Kagome nodded, relieved. Whatever it had been had disappeared when Inu-Yasha had returned. Obviously it did not intend to pick a fight with such a strong opponent. "T-there was something in the forest over there. It was coming closer, but it ran away when you returned."

He glanced at where she had pointed, but there was nothing there. But that did not mean that nothing _had_ been there. Kagome was not a weak girl. She would not be so frightened over nothing. She had faced Sesshou-maru, after all. "It is long gone now, Kagome. No one would be stupid enough to mess with me!"

Kagome smiled, still mostly out of sheer relief. The hanyou had a boundless ego, that was for certain. He seemed to have conveniently forgotten that not only had Sesshou-maru dared to fight him, but that wolf had as well. Admittedly both had lost, but still, they hadn't been frightened off. Thinking of the wolf-demon was not something Kagome wanted to return to so she decided to ask what Inu-Yasha had been chasing.

"Oh, that. It was nothing." The hanyou shrugged. "It seemed to be another wolf. I still think it is strange to find them around here, but it seems that they've had to change their territory. I found a couple of them laying in a clearing, several actually, like there'd been a big fight. Maybe it was with this Lord Naraku. They say he has demons working for him, so he probably has demons fighting him as well."

That seemed to make sense. If Naraku was expanding his domain, then even the youkai would likely resist as well. Hadn't Kaede even said that Naraku had been warring with Sesshou-maru? In this era, there seemed to be no end to the wars, no land that _wasn't_ at war. Kagome's thoughts were cut off as she got the first glimpse of the towering castle that rose over the forest before them. This was where Naraku was. This was where the Shikon no Tama was.

Inu-Yasha grunted at the sight of the fortress looming ahead. It was impressive, but human defenses were nothing to him. It would be the youkai that he would have to worry about. Not that he would allow himself to believe that he could not win easily. He was too proud to even consider defeat, not that his pride was unwarranted. Anyone who could kill Sesshou-maru deserved their ego.

It was getting closer to dusk, and something urged Inu-Yasha to get this over as quickly as possible. He grabbed Kagome about the waist and made a quick shushing gesture before leaping over the wall of the fortress. He landed softly on the other side and gently released the girl, looking about for sentries. The castle seemed disturbingly empty.

Inu-Yasha led Kagome into the labyrinth of corridors, heading for the central chambers. It would be best to start looking there. Kagome gasped softly and pulled at his sleeves to gain his attention. "I feel something…I feel something over there." 

Kagome pointed a little off-center of where the hanyou had expected, but Kaede had said that the girl could sense the jewel. It seemed she had been right. He did not want to think about how this girl had such powers, didn't want to consider what this might mean.

They made their way to a large, dark chamber. The chamber was empty save a pedestal near the back. Upon the pedestal sat a small glowing bead. It was the Shikon no Tama.

****

Episode Five: Cursed Jewel

Kagome could not help but stare at the little bead that sat upon the pedestal. It glowed with an almost indigo light. She could feel it, waves of energy radiating from it. It felt…malevolent. It was almost frightening. Kaede had said that the jewel had been pure, but that it would likely have been tainted by Naraku's evils. Kagome hadn't been prepared for _this_ much evil, however. Lord Naraku must have been a truly evil man.

Inu-Yasha actually stepped forward to take the jewel, but Kagome's hand on his arm halted him. He remembered what Kaede had said about the jewel needing to be purified. He hadn't really cared until now. The jewel was obviously tainted. Even if he hadn't been able to see the dark glow it was giving off, he could still feel the darkness within it. He didn't see how anyone could miss such a great evil.

Kagome hesitantly walked to the pedestal, watching the jewel warily, as if it would attack her, itself. She half expected it to, truthfully. She reached her hand out towards the little bead, flinching slightly as she felt the evil of its aura so close. Her hand closed upon the jewel just as a crash announced the arrival of a tall, dark-haired man.

He looked on her with an expression of mild humour before turning to Inu-Yasha. Surprisingly, his face contorted with hatred as his eyes fell upon the hanyou. His mouth twisted in distaste. "You…hanyou. You should not have survived. That bitch should have finished you off…I guess she was too weak to kill even a pathetic half-breed. I should have known it would be you who came for the Shikon no Tama. You wanted it _so_ badly after…so badly that they would all believe that you killed her for it."

Inu-Yasha's face filled with rage, quickly realizing what those words meant…what they had meant for the last fifty years. His frozen heart exploded into fire. He flung himself at the man with a wordless snarl, claws flashing to rip him in half. Something hit the hanyou hard, and he found himself pinned against the far wall by several writhing tentacles. He stared at the man in shock. It wasn't a man. It was a demon.

Kagome could only stare wordlessly as she saw the human lord suddenly explode into a mass of tentacles. This had to be the Lord Naraku…but he was a demon? No one had known about this! And those things he had said, Kagome knew that he must have been talking about Kikyou. He had said that they had all believed Inu-Yasha had killed Kikyou…as if Naraku himself knew Inu-Yasha hadn't…It had all been a deception! Inu-Yasha hadn't really killed Kikyou all those years ago…

Inu-Yasha was over his shock in moments, flinging the tentacles from him with the strength of his fury. Naraku would **DIE**! He slashed fiercely at the bastard, tearing tentacles away as if they were leaves from a tree. Inu-Yasha advanced on the demon, slashing and ripping his way across the room. Naraku was looking slightly worried now, realizing that he was losing the battle. Suddenly he seemed anxious to be away from the hanyou he had infuriated.

Inu-Yasha would not stand for it, however, leaping at the fiend when he made to flee. The hanyou slashed down with all of his might, intending to cut Naraku's head from his shoulders, but the demon managed to move just in time, so that Inu-Yasha's claws came down upon his left shoulder, scoring a deep wound form shoulder to opposite hip, spraying back blood over the hanyou. Naraku cried out in pain and surprise, but Inu-Yasha wasn't finished. He brought his arm about once more, slamming his fist into the demon's nose. There was a satisfying squishing sound, and Inu-Yasha knew that the nose was broken.

Naraku was flung through the wall (not as impressive as it sounds, considering this is a Japanese castle), and several others, actually. Inu-Yasha stormed towards where the demon lay, eyes seeming to glow red. The castle around him exploded. Wind whipped around him, and he saw several small tornadoes descend upon the fortress. Debris flew into the hanyou, riddling him with bits of wood and stone.

Inu-Yasha stumbled back towards Kagome, who was screaming soundlessly in the sudden winds. She was thrown forward as the wall behind her exploded, and Inu-Yasha leapt forward to catch her and shield her from the falling stones and beams. He grunted as one such wooden beam fell across his back heavily, nearly sending him sprawling. He held up, for the girl's sake, if nothing else, and dashed from the chaos of the falling castle. 

As he dashed away he distinctly saw the glimmer of the Shikon no Tama rolling across the floor to his right. Inu-Yasha ran on, cradling the small figure to his chest. He could get the jewel later. Right now he needed to get Kagome away from danger. The jewel wasn't that important anymore, anyways.

****

Episode Six: Black Vow

Naraku scowled furiously as he looked at the jewel in his hand. It was a shining pink. It had been purified. He remembered the girl who had held it so briefly in her own hands. He had ignored her, thought her unimportant. She had been human, after all. But she had purified the Shikon no Tama with a mere touch. She must have been very powerful…and she looked so much like Kikyou…

The Lord Naraku angrily stared deep into the purified depths of the little bead. Now he would have to taint it all over again…and he had spent the last fifty years getting that much evil into it. He had murdered, ravaged, slaughtered, betrayed, done all in his power to defile the sacred jewel, and that one girl had undone it in a touch.

Even after all of his hard work, Naraku had been unsatisfied with the jewel. It had never been fully soiled as he had hoped. If only that damned priestess had killed the filthy hanyou…then the jewel would have been completely tainted. But she had failed, and the hanyou had lived on. Now he had found the jewel, and he had grown too strong. Naraku feared that the hanyou would be too much for him. He had already killed Sesshou-maru, after all, a service to the lord, but unnerving as well.

Inu-Yasha would have to be dealt with, killed before he could become any more of a threat. That girl was dangerous as well, with those strong powers of purification. She would have to be killed with the hanyou. Naraku grinned suddenly. It was so obvious.

The girl looked just like Kikyou and was gifted with the dead priestess' skills for purification. She was Kikyou's reincarnation! It was truly obvious. And if that were the case…then Inu-Yasha had a weakness. Naraku's grin flourished into a wicked smile of delight. It was so perfect.

He could deal with those two and finally taint the jewel to perfection. Having those two betray each other would finally complete the work he had laboured on for fifty years. He would have to make certain that they loved each other, though, would even have to arrange it if necessary. But they would love each other, and they would betray each other. Then they would die, and the defiled jewel would be his. Naraku vowed that Inu-Yasha would help him finish the jewel, and he _would _die this time.

End of Chapter Four

Now we're getting somewhere. Funny that Naraku would help out with IY's love life though. IY certainly seems to need all the help he can get though. If it's any help, the next chapter is titled Puppy Love…I can't leave the dog references alone in this fic for some reason. I hope updates will remain frequent, but I'm not sure how much college will affect them…I start in January, so my updating may become less frequent then. Until next time.

-Chevalier Mal Fet


	5. Puppy Love

I've not updated this for a while, but I intend to keep on this story. Now that ETU is finished, I can concentrate on this one more. This is my primary story right now, so I'm hoping it'll turn out well.

Chapter Five: Puppy Love

Episode One: Desperate Act

She didn't have much time. That damned demon was pushing hard against any who resisted him. She needed a weapon, and she needed it now. Thankfully she knew where she could find the perfect weapon, one that would destroy Lord Naraku and end the threat that he posed. No longer would she have to fear Naraku's minions hunting her, like they did all those demons who refused to serve Naraku. Urasue did not wish to serve anyone.

The demoness flew quickly to the small village where she would find her target. For fifty years it had been there, undisturbed by those fools who did not realize the power that lay unguarded. Naraku's minions were closing on her. But she would have a surprise waiting for them when they found her. Naraku may have had the Shikon no Tama, but Urasue would have something even better.

Urasue panted anxiously. She had to hurry. Naraku's damned minions would be there any minute. She looked at her masterpiece. It was nearly ready. There had been a priestess at the village, but she had been a pathetic imitation of her predecessor. Urasue had easily gained the bones of the priestess, Kikyou, and now her dark magics would resurrect and bind the powerful priestess to her. Kikyou would be able to take back the jewel from Naraku and Urasue would crush the overbearing demon. That damned hanyou.

There was a loud crashing from somewhere nearby. They'd found her! But, oh, they'd rue the day they had crossed Urasue. The priestess was ready. Urasue opened the cast about Kikyou's newly formed body. The priestess rose, naked skin shining in the fiery lights of the cavern. The crashing grew nearer, just outside the cave entrance and stopped. Kikyou stood and took a step before falling over, limp, to the ground. Urasue stared at the empty eyes of the priestess with a desperation bordering on madness.

No! This couldn't be happening! What had gone wrong? The priestess' body was perfectly reformed, but the soul had not returned. The only way that could be true would be if the soul were already inhabiting another body. Urasue screamed in frustration and despair. No! Her prize was worthless without the soul. She needed more time, time to find the soul…time to save herself!

"Urasue." The demon whirled to face the voice that addressed her. It was him. Lord Naraku had finally come for her. "You have repeatedly refused to serve me. Now you shall die."

Urasue stared at him wide-eyed. Did she have the chance to kill him and survive? Maybe just to make certain he died with her? No, it wasn't Naraku, just one of his puppets. Naraku never put himself in harm's way. But, no, Urasue could feel the demon's presence. It _was _Naraku!

Urasue gave a shriek and leapt at Naraku, a shriek that ended in a gurgle that barely sounded above the splashing of sickly black blood across the cave. Urasue's eyes focused briefly on the demon standing behind Naraku, before they glazed completely and she fell into three bloody pieces.

"Thank you, Kagura. Urasue apparently took leave of her senses. I had expected her to put up more of a fight. The witch was brewing something, though it appears that she didn't have time to finish it." Naraku ignored the grunt from Kagura. The demon was not especially respectful, but she was his.

Naraku bent to examine what appeared to be a mortal woman. Her body was covered only in a few spatterings of Urasue's blood. Naraku nearly choked when he saw the face before him. Kikyou…so this is what Urasue had been planning. Naraku shivered. That would have been a nasty surprise, had the old witch succeeded. Naraku gazed at the naked flesh of the powerful priestess on the ground before him. She would make a tremendous weapon…but no, she was worthless without a soul.

Naraku grimaced at that. Kikyou's soul was now in that young girl with Inu-Yasha. Kikyou's soul was beyond this body now. Inu-Yasha was no doubt closing on the cave. Naraku's spies had reported the hanyou's pursuit of Urasue. Naraku wondered if she should try to take the soul from the girl and put it back in the priestess' body. Kikyou had been a powerful priestess, too powerful to control most likely, and Naraku did not want to risk any confrontation with Inu-Yasha. It was not worth the risks.

Naraku, gazed at the naked form before him again. It was such a waste…but he could not let Inu-Yasha find this body. He could not let Kikyou, even dead, get in the way of the hanyou's feelings for the young girl, which Naraku had no doubt were blossoming in the hanyou's heart. No matter how hard Inu-Yasha had become over the years, that girl would be the thing to soften him. Naraku sighed regretfully and turned to leave. He strode to the entrance of the cave and gave one last look at the beautiful priestess in the dirt.

"Burn it. Burn everything."

****

Episode Two: Eyes So Entrancing

The fire burned a peaceful golden, casting its light across the ground and the sleeping form lying there. It lit Inu-Yasha's face with it's golden glow, making his eyes shine all the brighter. He watched the fire for a time, intent on its crackling warmth, but his ears listened deeply. He heard the sounds of the night, the rustling of the wind in the trees, the calling of birds, and the serene breathing of the girl sleeping nearer the fire. The sound of her breath was so interesting, so placid. Inu-Yasha simply listened to her sleeping breaths for a time, enchanted beyond his comprehension.

His clothes were still riddled with small holes from the debris of the castle, and blood stained his skin as well as his clothes. His wounds had long since healed, but he hadn't had time to wash away the blood as yet. His back still hurt from where that damned beam had come crashing down on him, but it had been worth it to save the girl. She was so beautiful as she lay there, slumbering in peace and innocence. She had come first in his thoughts when the castle had started falling around him. He had had to protect her so that she could continue having those peaceful dreams, so that she could continue those soft, sighing breaths. Inu-Yasha realized that he had stopped listening to anything else and focused his attention back on the forest about him.

Grrr. There was something fundamentally wrong with that girl. She was so different from anything Inu-Yasha had ever seen. It wasn't her foreign clothing and items. It wasn't even her unusual attitude toward him and his world. There was just something about her…Inu-Yasha couldn't figure it out, but it was nothing he had felt before. There had been something close once, but not really like this. And this girl certainly wasn't Kikyou. What _was_ she? Why did she make him feel so strange. Why did she make him feel so at peace when all he wanted to do was…what did he want anymore?

The hanyou shook his head. Things had become much too confusing since that girl had drawn him out of his hiding place in the forest…not that he had been hiding. He didn't understand himself at all, anymore. When her eyes crossed him, he felt his body warm, alive for the briefest of moments. Her voice filled his mind, like a song, a beautiful, haunting melody. Inu-Yasha would admit that this was unusual. Hell, it was completely extraordinary, but it wasn't a bad thing…was it?

Of course, had he led a different life, he might have simply assumed that he had feelings for this girl, that he might even be infatuated with her…But Inu-Yasha could not think that. His soul was too barren for that. He had lived too long with a heart of ice to find himself falling for some girl. Perhaps it was simply time for him to mate? Somehow, Inu-Yasha didn't think that was it. Whatever it was, infatuation or some other strange emotion, he wanted to continue feeling it, at least until he understood it. It made him feel more alive than he had felt for so long…Death was not something Inu-Yasha really longed for, not if he could live and be alive.

Inu-Yasha did not think he was capable of feeling love. His soul was too cold. But being around this girl somehow made his soul feel warmer. Perhaps if he stayed with her long enough he would be able to feel again. Maybe he'd even be able to love again…No. He did not want to love again. He had been a fool the first time. There was no chance he would let himself be trapped yet again. Love had only made him weak and foolish. It had allowed his enemies to strike him down. He would never fall in love again, even if this girl did heal his soul and restore his life. The hanyou growled and put out the kicked dirt on the fire, putting out it's warm glow. Darkness filled the night.

Kagome sighed sleepily and tried to finish her breakfast. Inu-Yasha hadn't woken her up early this morning, but she still felt tired anyways. Actually, Inu-Yasha hadn't said more than ten words to her all morning, which wasn't too unusual, but he wasn't being grumpy this morning either, which was. In fact, Inu-Yasha had been almost…pensive…all morning. Kagome had made sure not to watch too obviously, but she'd caught him staring at her most of the morning with that oddly blank expression on his face. Kagome hoped she was imagining the slight admiring look in his eyes…didn't she?

Kagome paused her thoughts, turning that one over in her mind. Did she really mind the occasional flattering looks he gave her? They _were_ flattering after all. Each time she caught him, she had to keep herself from blushing. Sure the hanyou was very good-looking, probably more so than anyone Kagome had ever seen, but his personality left something to be desired. He was rude and sullen, practically in a perpetual sour mood. Then there were the times that his eyes were so sad. Kagome couldn't help but feel for him then. She'd never seen anyone with eyes like that. They were so deep that they seemed to swallow her up…so deep that when she was caught by them she could see nothing else. So deep…such a beautiful golden…if only they would shine with happiness…

Kagome started in surprise as she found herself staring straight into Inu-Yasha's eyes. She hadn't even realized that she'd turned to look at him. He was staring back. He didn't even seem to have noticed that she was staring at him. Kagome couldn't tear her eyes away from his. They held her fast. Why was he just staring at her. His eyes were locked with hers. They were so intense…so beautiful…He blinked and she was free from his hold. Kagome leapt up and went about cleaning up her breakfast, hiding the blush that coloured her cheeks.

Inu-Yasha stood and sniffed the air. He growled and leapt to Kagome's side. "Hurry up and finish packing, girl. We have company."

Kagome wanted to ask questions, but she hurried to gather up the remainder of her supplies into her pack. Inu-Yasha was cursing to himself. Damn that girl! He'd been so preoccupied with her that he hadn't even smelled the demons approaching until they were practically upon him. Damn girl. It was her eyes. They held him in a trance.

"What is it?" Kagome was at his side now. "What's going on?"

Inu-Yasha wrinkled his nose. Why did they have to smell so bad? "Wolves."

****

Episode Three: Heart of Ice

Inu-Yasha growled, his hackles rising. The stench of wolves was getting closer, headed straight for them. There were several of them, at least five. Somehow, two of them smelled strange. The reeked even worse than was normal, and wolves always smelled terribly. Those two were closest, while the others were still a distance off. They'd be on the camp in a matter of moments. Inu-Yasha made a irritated noise in his throat and turned his head to speak to Kagome. "Stay out of the way, Kagome. Don't let them make you a target. They won't be any challenge for me, but there are several of them, and I don't want them to think they can hurt you."

Kagome nodded, face serious. She didn't have time to wonder how much Inu-Yasha really cared for her, but she reminded herself to think on it later. Inu-Yasha was right. She didn't want to distract him by being in danger, when he had to concentrate on protecting himself. Kagome knew Inu-Yasha was strong, but she didn't know if he could handle so many at once. She didn't have time to start worrying too greatly though, since two wolves burst from the brush immediately before them and ran straight at the hanyou.

Inu-Yasha growled once and leapt at the closer of the two, slicing down quickly. He immediately turned with a kick to the second, not even waiting for the black blood of the first wolf to spray across him. The first wolf crumpled into a bloody mess on the ground, while the second when skidding across the ground. Inu-Yasha followed immediately leaping high in the air and coming down claws first. His right hand impaled the wolf straight through the chest, and blood exploded in Inu-Yasha face. Inu-Yasha grimaced slightly and wiped at it with his free hand, mostly only managing to smear the dark ichor across his face.

Inu-Yasha started suddenly and turned his head to see the first bloody wolf stumbling towards him, left arm hanging loosely from a few unsevered tendons. Inu-Yasha could see straight into the demon's chest, see the heart beating there, pumping black blood out of those deep, fatal wounds. Inu-Yasha couldn't move at first, but he quickly regained his senses and leapt up to meet his foe again…or so he intended. His hand was stuck where it had impaled the second wolf, and Inu-Yasha glanced down to see what the problem was. The wolf stared up at him, eyes dead but still murderous. Two hands held his wrist where it lay, deep in the wolf's breast.

Inu-Yasha tugged and thrashed his arm, only shaking the wolf with it. It wouldn't let go. The first wolf was too close now, so Inu-Yasha turned his attention back to the bigger threat and swung his free hand around, connecting with the wolf's face hard enough to snap his neck. The wolf staggered but did not fall and sliced its own claws down at Inu-Yasha's chest. Inu-Yasha leapt away, dragging the second wolf with him. It was harder to move with that damned leech, but he could still manage to dodge such a clumsy attack.

Glaring down at the wolf holding his arm, he reached his left hand down and closed it around its throat, hearing the bones break in its neck as he tightened his grip. The wolf gurgled, but did not let go. Again, Inu-Yasha leapt away as the first wolf attacked, giving it a kick as he did, sending it sprawling. The wolf was slow to get up, giving Inu-Yasha time to figure out how to free himself. He lifted his arm high in the air, wolf and all, and slammed it down upon the ground. He heard the bones break in the wolf's body, but still it held. He continued beating it on the ground, and he felt its grip slowly loosening.

Inu-Yasha almost didn't notice the first wolf coming again, and turned just in time to avoid its claws. He brought his free hand around and punched it straight through its chest. It grabbed at his arm, clawing him weakly. Great. Just what he needed…two leeches. Inu-Yasha growled and lifted both high in the air. They wiggled weakly, trying to gain some leverage, but their bodies were too weak. With a sigh, Inu-Yasha swung them together. They crashed skulls, splitting them open. Blood splashed free, splattering Inu-Yasha liberally. He continued to beat them together until the finally fell limp.

Inu-Yasha flung the first one against a tree, seeing its body bend around the trunk brokenly. He grabbed the second with his now free left hand and wrenched his right hand down, tearing a gaping hole in its body. He threw it to the ground and watched silently. Neither form moved. They were finally dead. Inu-Yasha sighed. He was drenched in their reeking black blood. He would have to bath for hours to get that stench off of him. What kind of wolves could survive fatal wounds like that? They were like the one he had killed near Naraku's fortress. It was if they had already been dead.

The hanyou looked over to where Kagome was standing. She was watching him with a horrified expression on her face. His own face was completely composed, cold and uncaring. When she saw his expression she couldn't help but flinch. Inu-Yasha felt a twinge in his heart, but he couldn't show weakness, not even to this girl. Besides, it wasn't as if he had done wrong. He had simply killed a couple demons. A couple…Inu-Yasha remembered the others. Sniffing the air, he could just barely smell them over the reeking corpses before him. They were upon him.

Three wolves came running through the trees and, spotting him and the mangled corpses, skidded to a halt. They surveyed the carnage angrily. "You! How dare you murder our kin! We won't let you live, you stinking dog!"

One turned to the others and said loudly, "He's a damned hanyou. He won't even be any challenge."

"Yeah, he is a hanyou. Weak little hanyou, how did you kill our kin? Did you sneak up on them? Distract them with your woman over there?"

Inu-Yasha growled. "Shut the fuck up, you damned stupid wolves. Does it look like I tricked them? I beat the shit out of them, that's what I did. They didn't even put up a fight worth mentioning, nor will you."

"Very confident, for a hanyou!" One shouted, while the third started suddenly. "Wait! I remember hearing that Lord Sesshou-maru was killed by his bastard hanyou of a brother. Who the hell are you, damned hanyou?"

Inu-Yasha smiled grimly. "I'm the bastard hanyou brother that killed that fucking weakling, Sesshou-maru." The wolves stared at him, incredulous. "I killed that bastard, and I'll kill you. I don't care how many of you there are. You all deserve to fucking die!"

Kagome watched, eyes filled with fear and something else…not quite fear of him. Maybe disgust? Inu-Yasha shrugged it off. He didn't care…No, he did…but he wouldn't pretend for her. He wasn't a hero. He wasn't a golden-hearted saviour, and he would show her that. If she couldn't take the truth, then she wasn't meant to be near him. If she couldn't take what he had become, then how could she hope to heal him? He would show her just how much of a bastard he could be. He'd show her how cold these long years had made him. Inu-Yasha ignored the growing weight on his heart and cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"Come on, you fucking wolves. Let me kill you, so I can go. You're wasting my time. If you don't attack me now, I'll simply kill you where you stand. It doesn't matter either way to me. No matter what, you're dead. Prepare to meet your kin. They're waiting for you in hell!"

****

Episode Four: Eyes of Red

Kagome looked on as Inu-Yasha shouted his challenge at the three wolves. She couldn't help but feel a little upset at how he was acting. Kagome had seen how much his heart ached, no matter how well he hid it, even from himself. She knew that he was not so unfeeling as he pretended, but there were times when it seemed that his heart really were made of ice. There were times when Kagome could feel the chill radiating from the hanyou in waves. These times were not frequent, nor did they ever last particularly long, but still she noticed them.

Mostly the hanyou presented himself as a stone, unfeeling, un-alive. His emotions rarely broke through that wall that he had constructed, but the when they did, they were mostly feelings of pain. There were other times though, when he did not feel so much stone as ice. An ice that felt, but did not care that it felt…an ice that swallowed his soul and left him further from feeling.

Kagome couldn't help but feel that Inu-Yasha was better-disposed towards her than anyone he had likely known for a long while, but how much he actually cared for her was a question she had no answer to. There were times, oddly frequent, that she caught him looking at her with what she thought might be appreciation, sometimes almost a hunger. What exactly this meant was not so obvious as it should have been. Kagome knew that her own feelings for the hanyou were somewhat muddled, but she could guess from the heat that he caused in her that she at least returned his…admiration. Inu-Yasha, however was even more confusing. He would look at her with that heat in his eyes, but…did he actually feel anything for her?

There was no way she could really know. Kagome would simply have to keep watching him. It would be hard enough to figure out what Inu-Yasha felt on its own…but Kagome was also struggling with her own feelings for him. If Inu-Yasha actually cared for her, Kagome did not think she could help but return it somewhat. She was always flattered by his appraising eyes, but she still did not know if her feelings were more than just empathy…sympathy. Loving Inu-Yasha? That seemed too difficult a concept to grasp. Nothing with that hanyou seemed to be simple.

Inu-Yasha watched Kagome from the corner of his eyes. The expressions playing across her face were confusing. What was causing her so much turmoil? Was it him? Why would she spend so much thought on him? What did she actually feel for him? What did he feel for _her_? Damn but that girl was confusing! He didn't need to be worrying over a girl while he had demons to kill. She was just distracting him! Grrr…stupid girl.

"So? Have you no courage at all? Are you too afraid to attack a hanyou?" Inu-Yasha sneered at the wolves. "Three mighty wolves, afraid of a hanyou."

"We're not afraid of any damned hanyou! You'll die for the murder of our kin! Even if you killed Lord Sesshou-maru, you're just a bastard hanyou. Once you're dead, we'll have avenged our fallen and brought honour to our pack by killing the murderer of the Lord of the Western Lands. You'll die, for all the wolves who have been murdered by Naraku!"

Inu-Yasha opened his mouth to make a snide remark, but two of the wolves leapt into action, cutting his witticism short. They came at him from opposite angles, charging fast. Inu-Yasha dodged to the left at the last second, bringing his leg up so that the wolf on that side ran straight into it. He doubled over, gasping for breath. Inu-Yasha didn't have time to finish him, however, since the other wolf struck at him, and he had to leap back away from those claws. The wolf waited for the other to recover before they came at him again.

This time Inu-Yasha leapt straight up, over their heads. He landed behind them and swung his arm about in a wide arc. His fist crashed into the first wolf's skull, dropping him like a stone. The second wolf, dodged the blow and kicked at Inu-Yasha's face. Inu-Yasha grimaced at the clumsy attack, easily blocking it and turning a kick of his own to the wolf's temple. The wolf staggered back, obviously dazed, but still standing. Inu-Yasha smiled and flexed his claws, preparing to finish him, when a shout halted him. The third wolf.

Inu-Yasha turned to find the third wolf holding Kagome by the throat. He growled low, too low for the wolf to hear from that distance, but the other wolf heard, and backed away. "Little hanyou, I have your woman! She's a pretty one. I'll bet she makes a nice whore, doesn't she, bastard? It's a shame though, that she has to die." Inu-Yasha's growl rose enough for the wolf to hear. The wolf, however was not particularly bright and continued on, laughing. "Maybe we'll let her live for a while. We could use some fun…"

The last word barely escaped his mouth before his eyes opened wide and his laughing turned to a gurgle as blood spilled from his mouth. Kagome fell from his grasp, staring in wonder at the wolf, now held high in the air by Inu-Yasha's hand around his neck. The neck was broken, that much was obvious, but the way Inu-Yasha had killed him so quickly and without warning held everyone in shock. Or rather, Inu-Yasha hadn't killed him. The wolf was still alive, trying vainly to breathe through the blood welling up in its throat.

Inu-Yasha snarled at him and threw him against a tree. Kagome cringed at the crackling sound of bones breaking. The wolf lay in a mangled heap at the base of the tree, life finally leaving him. The others just stared, unable to react. Finally, one gained his tongue. "You damned hany--"

The wolf wasn't didn't finish his sentence. Inu-Yasha whirled at hearing his voice and dashed towards him, claws raised to strike. For Kagome, it all went in slow motion. Inu-Yasha turned and she stared at his eyes, a deep crimson, like blood. He flashed by, heading straight for the wolf who had spoken. The wolf cut off in surprise at seeing the hanyou running at him, eyes glowing red. He braced his legs to leap away, but he was too slow. Inu-Yasha's claws swooped down across his neck, spraying blood across the already blood-soaked hanyou. Inu-Yasha cleaved him from neck to waist, staring at the blood fountaining from the corpse.

The final wolf, who lay on the ground where he'd been knocked down, gasped in horror, and Inu-Yasha's murderous eyes found him. The wolf scrambled to get up, but screamed out in pain as the hanyou severed one of his legs. He collapsed to the ground, but continued to retreat, dragging himself away. Inu-Yasha watched his attempt to escape with a vicious smile. He followed along slowly, smiling wider at the wolf's panicked crying. The wolf screamed again as the hanyou grabbed his other leg, gibbering in fear. Inu-Yasha looked at him quizzically, then without anymore hesitation, sliced the wolf's head from his body.

Inu-Yasha turned and surveyed the carnage in the clearing. Blood spattered the grass and trees. Kagome sat where she had fallen from the wolf's grasp, unmoving, simply staring at him in shock. Those eyes were wide with fear…those beautiful eyes…That damned wolf had dared to threaten her! Inu-Yasha continued to stare into her wide eyes, and slowly the red fog clouding his mind began to lift. He staggered, feeling suddenly dizzy, shaking his head to clear it. He saw Kagome, eyes still wide, still full of fear and shock, but now full of relief as well.

Inu-Yasha looked around again, eyes going wide as he saw the clearing once more. What the hell? He had done that? He looked down at the bloody corpse he stood over. The wolf had been brutally murdered, not quickly, but painfully…cruelly. Inu-Yasha looked at his blood-stained claws. There were so many different bloods there that he could barely tell whose was whose, but the freshest was from the body at his feet. He had done this. He had done it all.

****

Episode Five: Shivering

He had so much blood on him, he could barely smell anything else. He'd killed those wolves messily. He was covered in their blood, Naraku's stinking blood, and even his own. Inu-Yasha thought that if he tried hard enough, he could still smell Sesshou-maru's blood on his claws. He needed to get to a river…he was starting to imagine things. All that blood was going to his head.

Inu-Yasha was kind of stumbling along in a daze, looking for something to wash himself in, with Kagome following him warily. He wasn't sure if she was afraid of him now, or if she was just confused. Inu-Yasha wasn't even sure what _he _thought. He was sure as hell confused, and maybe actually afraid of himself, as well. He could barely remember killing those wolves. It was like remembering something he'd done half-asleep. The memories came, but through a haze, vague and incomplete. He wasn't having any success at figuring out what had happened, however. He could barely think at all with the scent of blood so strong in his senses.

His ears picked up the distant trickling of a stream. Relieved and elated, Inu-Yasha picked up his pace, forcing Kagome to follow more quickly. As he drew near the stream, he was running, and he dove straight in, without thought of anything other than getting rid of the stench that clung to him. He was lucky that the stream was fairly deep, else he'd have hit the bottom headfirst. Inu-Yasha surfaced with a rush, sending water exploding into the air. He was so engrossed in scrubbing the reeking blood from his clothes and body that he didn't hear the indignant noise from Kagome.

Inu-Yasha scrubbed at himself until he figured he could do no more. He still imagined that he could smell blood on him, but it wasn't overpowering his senses anymore. Finally calming from his frantic cleaning, he turned to look for Kagome. He found her standing at the edge of the stream, glaring at him furiously. Confused, Inu-Yasha took a step back from that outraged face, before noticing the reason for her anger. She was soaked head to foot, from his splashing, he assumed.

Inu-Yasha started to laugh, partly from her condition and partly from her reaction. Kagome glared even more lividly and kicked at the stream, splashing water in his face. Inu-Yasha stopped laughing, but not because she was angry. He'd just noticed exactly what she looked like in her soggy state. Her clothing was drenched, and it showed off her body much more. He could almost see through the white top. Inu-Yasha stumbled back into the water, sputtering as it rushed into his nose and mouth. He hoped that's all she thought he was choking for.

He eyed her furtively, not daring to let her catch his eyes on her, lest she realize what her appearance was exactly. He'd not really been choking because of the water. Damn, that girl made him feel awkward. Why did she inspire these moments of weakness in him? Certainly, he wanted to feel again, but he didn't want to be weak. Inu-Yasha had fought his elder brother to the death, but he couldn't seem to face this girl. Was this a good thing? He wasn't sure, but he didn't really like feeling weak or insecure. Normally, he'd be up to any challenge. He still was…just any challenge but her. Grrr.

Stupid girl…he'd had to kill all those wolves because of her, not that he'd been intending to be gentle with them. He probably would have let them run, if they had chosen to, but then everything had gone red and hazy. He had certainly never intended to make such a huge mess. He thought he could still smell the blood on him, no matter how much he washed. It was still making him slightly ill.

What had happened? What had caused him to lose control like that? He'd not had any will in anything he'd done. When he had finally come to himself, it had been like waking from a vivid dream, but it hadn't been a dream. It had all been real. Inu-Yasha may not have ever been as cool as his brother, but he was more collected and in control than he had been in his youth. He didn't like feeling out of control of a situation…this time he hadn't even had any control over _himself_. This was not something he liked at all. It had been…frightening.

Suddenly waking up to find that he'd done things without willing himself to do them…it had been a shaking experience. The one thing he remembered most clearly from his 'dream' was the lust for blood…the desire for murder. Inu-Yasha shivered, and even he had to admit that it wasn't from the cool of the water. He was actually frightened of something…and it was himself.

Inu-Yasha growled softly to himself. He wasn't achieving anything by brooding there in that stream. He stood and walked onto the dry grass at the side of the stream, clothes and hair dripping. He squeezed the water from his clothes and hair, but it didn't dry it well enough, so he stepped away from Kagome and shook himself violently, ignoring the sniggering.

When he turned back to Kagome, she was trying to hide the laughter on her face, but she wasn't any good at making a mask…certainly nowhere near as good as he was. Inu-Yasha gave her a dull look and turned back into the forest, striding off, knowing she'd follow. He didn't offer to carry any of her belongings…they were her problem…and besides, she'd laughed at him. He wasn't about to do her any favours for that. Stupid girl.

Inu-Yasha led Kagome through the forest towards a path he knew. They were heading back to the village. The girl was low on supplies, and she wanted to go back to her world for more. Inu-Yasha wasn't thrilled with the delay, but he needed time to think anyways. There was too much going on in his head right now. He had too much he needed to figure out. What was this girl to him? What did he want? The Jewel? And what the hell had happened in that clearing? What had made him lose himself like that? It was something he _needed _ to know…he didn't want it to happen again. The next time he might hurt someone he didn't want to hurt. And though he hated to admit it, there was really only one person he cared about. Kagome.

****

Episode Six: Eyes So Warm

It was so strange. Inu-Yasha was so cold and detached. His eyes were dead and empty. The only thing they ever showed through the wall around his heart was pain. But somehow, despite all of this, as Kagome sat there gazing into his deep golden eyes…they were so warm. They were alive, beautiful…_wonderful_. How could anyone with such beautiful eyes be so heartless? How could anyone with such beautiful eyes be so…sad? It didn't seem fair at all. Kagome couldn't believe how wrong it felt that someone as caring as Inu-Yasha must have been had become what he was. No one should be able to change like that. No one should have to endure enough to ever change like that.

Something about his face had changed. He was looking at her with an odd expression, almost as if he had a question. Kagome couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. Why was he giving her that odd look? A slow blush rose in her face as she realized that she'd been staring at him, at his eyes. He'd caught her staring at him. But no, he'd been staring at her first. That's what had started her thinking about his eyes in the first place. Her blush only brightened, remembering how he'd been staring at her.

Inu-Yasha shifted, pretending not to notice her flaming face. Kagome composed herself as quickly as she could. She didn't want to go through any more embarrassment just yet. If she could hold out a little longer, then she'd have a break away from Inu-Yasha. They were nearly back to the village, and she was nearly back to the well. Some time back home would be very nice. Some time away from demons killing and being killed and away from hanyou with mesmerizing golden eyes. Kagome really needed some time back home, if only to gather her scattered thoughts and try to figure out what she felt for Inu-Yasha.

Kagome avoided looking at Inu-Yasha for the remainder of their rest. Soon enough, Inu-Yasha declared their break over and told her to repack her things. Kagome was thankful for something to do that would distract her from the hanyou, quickly gathering everything up. She was surprised when he carried her supplies for her, even though they were mostly gone. They arrived at the village towards dusk, making their way towards the well. Kagome wanted to sleep at home tonight. She could talk to Kaede when she came back.

Inu-Yasha watched as she climbed down the well and disappeared. He sniffed the air after a moment. Her scent still hung about, but it wasn't as strong as if she had been present. The hanyou gave a small sigh and walked into the forest, intending to sleep in a tree. Of course, it was always the same tree. It attracted him, like a beacon. Something about that tree drew him, and he seemed unable to resist. It didn't take him long to find it. He knew where it was by heart.

The arrow. That arrow had been meant for him. Now it was slowly rotting away where it had struck. Inu-Yasha smiled grimly. Actually, that arrow wasn't to different from him. He had been slowly dying since that day, as well. At least if that arrow had hit its target, his pain would be over, but Inu-Yasha still did not want to die. Something in him wouldn't allow it. He had to live. There was some reason out there for him to stay alive. He'd find out what it was one day. Oddly enough, he was beginning to suspect that his reason for living might be Kagome.

Maybe he never would find his heart healed. Maybe he would never find love…But Kagome needed his protection. That girl was very important. Inu-Yasha couldn't say exactly why, but she was. Maybe he _was_ in love with her, or as much as he could be. He always felt better when she was near. Even now, with her gone, he could see her smile, her eyes. Those eyes that made him feel so warm, so alive.

He couldn't help but stare at her sometimes. Inu-Yasha tried to hide it, but it wasn't easy. She'd caught him staring today. Who knew what she thought, but he thought that maybe, she'd been staring too. Did that mean that she returned his feelings? What exactly were those feelings? He would find out eventually. Inu-Yasha growled wryly. He'd never been a patient person. If he had to wait, he would, but he'd much rather find out what he felt for her now. There was nothing he could do at the moment. He had to wait for her to come back.

Grrr. He _needed_ her to stay near him. Inu-Yasha settled in the tree, staring down at the arrow again. He'd never even tried to pull it out. No one had. Maybe one day he would…one day when his past was only his past. One day, maybe he'd be able to say he was alive again. Until then, he'd stay dead, with the arrow still where his heart should have been.

End Chapter Five

Well, it's been a VERY long time since I updated, but I finally did. I'm finally able to concentrate more on this one, and I hope that everyone will enjoy it. I'm hoping that this one will be good. That's all for now. The next chapter is called **New Tricks**. Until next time…Thanks for reading.

-Chevalier Mal Fet


	6. New Tricks

Hello again. It's been a while since I updated, and I'm not sure how many people actually remember this fic, but who cares? I like it and I'll finish it…eventually. I've had recent inspiration (the prospect of pulverizing Hojo again, hehe), and if I can ride that, hopefully updates will be pretty quick…enough, just read!

Chapter Six: New Tricks

Episode One: In the Henhouse

Inu-Yasha didn't like the way the skies were darkening up ahead. It didn't appear to be natural. The day had been a clear and sunny one so far. Kagome had been enjoying it. She'd told him so. As if he cared…But anyways, a storm couldn't roll up on them that fast. And it was coming closer.

"It looks like it's about to get ugly."

Inu-Yasha snorted. He had the feeling she was right in more ways than she knew. "Stupid girl, you don't need to state the obvious. 'It's a nice day.' 'Oh, the weather is turning.' 'Wolves smell.' I know already."

Kagome looked sideways at him. Why had he brought up wolves? She really didn't want to think about that. The memories made the bile rise in her throat. She thought she was fairly used to the gore by now…but that had been especially grisly. Her thoughts were interrupted as something reddish streaked out of a bush in front of them, and Inu-Yasha jumped in front of her, clubbing it down with one quick fist.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kagome was surprised to find a cute little demon rubbing the bump on his head. It was a little boy, though she wasn't certain what kind of demon he was. She only knew that his tail was _so CUTE!_ "You didn't have to hit me so hard. You didn't have to hit me at all!"

Inu-Yasha made a dismissive, yet arrogant, noise. "Oh, it's just some little rodent." He ignored the shouted 'I'm a fox!' and picked the little demon up by that overly fluffy tail. Somehow, those noises Kagome was making in her throat made Inu-Yasha feel sick. He just knew she was going to say something involving the word 'cute' or 'adorable'. "What's the rush, little rat? You running from something?"

The kit stopped struggling for a moment, before doubling his attempts to wriggle free. "Let me go! Let me go, half-breed!" A smart demon would have noticed the sudden anger in Inu-Yasha's eyes and left alone. "Let go of me. I'm a full demon, not some little half-human basta--" Apparently, this fox wasn't that smart.

Inu-Yasha squashed him hard into the earth, growling low for the kit to hear. He needed to learn some manners…and some healthy respect for strength. The hanyou ignored Kagome's protestations at his treatment of the fox and tried his question again. "Why the hurry, mouse? We just met." He flashed his teeth. The fox gulped.

"Uh…well, you see…uh…" A sudden crack of thunder caused the kit to jump out of Inu-Yasha's grasp. He was fast when he needed to be, and damn, but the kit was scared of something out there. "He's coming for me! He's gonna kill me!"

"Who? Who's trying to hurt you?" The concern in Kagome's voice made Inu-Yasha cringe. Why should she care about some demon-child that she'd just met? Then again, why should she care about some bastard hanyou who'd given her so many reasons to flee. She didn't make any sense, but as much as Inu-Yasha was disgusted by her caring, he respected it, and _liked _it. Why did females have to confuse things so much?

The fox seemed more willing to talk to Kagome. Small wonder. No one ever wanted to talk to Inu-Yasha. "It's Manten! One of the Thunder Brothers! Naraku sent them out to kill me!"

Inu-Yasha's ears perked up at Naraku's name. "The Thunder Brothers?" Kagome asked, just before Inu-Yasha said, "Why would Naraku send anyone to kill _you_?"

The fox glared at Inu-Yasha but answered Kagome. "The Thunder Brothers are demons who serve Naraku. They've been leading the attacks on the Alliance around here. They killed my father…He was the leader of the Alliance til that wolf Kouga took over."

"What is the Alliance?" Inu-Yasha glared at Kagome. She should just shut up and let him ask the questions.

"The Alliance are the forces that have teamed up to fight Naraku! There are demons and even some _humans_." The fox gave Inu-Yasha a superior look. "They _might_ even let a half-breed join…if you're strong enough. I'm a member. I was running a message to some of the wolves in north when Manten and his soldiers found me."

"So _that's _why this whole area reeks of wolf. I feel like I'll never get their smell off of me…" Blood all over his claws, his face, all over his body. So much blood…He shook himself. He didn't like the sad look in Kagome's eyes when she looked at him. It was almost like pity. "So, some pathetic demons have joined together to kill Naraku? No need. I'm going to kill him myself." For Kikyou.

The fox's condescending reply was lost in another crack of thunder, lucky for him. "He's getting closer! I have to go, I have to go!"

"It's too late, little foxling! I'm here to finish my collection of fox pelts. Your will go well with your father's." The fat, shark-like face smiled cruelly at the quivering kit. Was this Manten? Why had the fox even bothered running? _This _had been terrorizing the Alliance? Inu-Yasha grimaced. Somehow he had less than positive words for that pathetic bunch of losers right now. There was _no _way he would ever consider joining them…but now, he felt almost that he should kill them out of pity.

He cracked his claws. This wasn't going to take long.

Episode Two: Bleeding Heart

Kagome stared at the fat form of who could only be Manten, judging from young Shippou's shivering. Though the thing before her looked menacing enough, with those sharp teeth and narrow eyes, somehow it lacked the killing air that she had felt about Inu-Yasha and his brother, Sesshou-maru. Manten had the eyes of one who enjoyed hurting others, and did so on many occasions, but he did not look like a cold killer. Without even knowing how strong this Manten was, Kagome knew that he would be no match for Inu-Yasha's uncaring claws.

"Come now, little foxling, I want to add your pelt to my collection. I haven't all day to wait about." Inu-Yasha grunted, disdain clear. Manten gave him a sideways look, smiling devilishly. "Oh, have you gained protectors, little foxling? A little human girl and what appears to be a half-dog. It would be a shame if I had to kill them as well…I have no use for any more human pelts. I have more than enough as it is. Now come here, little one!"

Manten reached around Inu-Yasha towards Kagome and the fox, disregarding Inu-Yasha as a threat. Inu-Yasha's face flickered once. Probably just in affront at being ignored. Kagome knew what was coming before it happened. She ducked and covered herself as best she could. There was a flash, light reflected off of suddenly blurring claws, and a wet tearing. Manten screamed as blood fountained from where his arm had been severed, just above the elbow.

Kagome shuddered. No matter how well she covered herself, she was going to have to get out a new set of clothes…again. She needed to bring some shampoo, too. She ignored Manten's shrieking and picked up Shippou and carried him away from what was about to become messier. If the demon had any real brains, he'd leave before Inu-Yasha actually tried to hurt him. Inu-Yasha only now seemed to really notice Manten. He hadn't even looked as he had cut the arm from the beast's body. The hanyou faced Manten squarely and smirked. It wasn't much, just a small upturning of his mouth.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Manten screamed incoherently at him, vainly trying to hold in the blood with his one hand. No matter how hard he tried, blood kept spurting out between his fingers. "Oh, you seem to be injured. I know a great remedy for that…"

Manten finally found some semblance of a voice, though it shook wildly. "You bastard hanyou! You will die for this! You will die for…agh glak urrr." His voice ended in a gurgling as blood ran from his mouth. Inu-Yasha shook his hand vaguely, trying to shake off the blood on his claws. It would be quite hard to speak with that gaping hole in his throat. There was a slight crackle of electricity from deep within the demon, but it was drowned away in the rushing blood. The fat idiot had never even realized he was dead.

Inu-Yasha turned to face the shivering fox and the equally shivering Kagome. Admittedly, she was shivering because she was thinking about how impossible it was to get demon blood out of white fabric, and the fox was shivering in abject terror. It was close enough, wasn't it?

"So, now what do you have to say for yourself, rabbit? I've killed this pest for you, now will you leave us alone? Or would you rather I did the same to you?"

Shippou looked up into Inu-Yasha's face, eyes wide with fear. He looked deep into those cold yellow eyes…and fainted. Kagome gave Inu-Yasha a very disapproving glare. "You didn't have to scare him like that, Inu-Yasha. That was completely uncalled for." The hanyou just snorted and shook his head. Damn, but this girl would drive him crazy before long.

"Why again are we taking this runt with us?" Inu-Yasha glared at the little fox that had perched on Kagome's shoulder. Shippou gripped her tightly about the neck, but had gotten up enough nerve to stick his tongue out at the hanyou. Inu-Yasha growled, and the fox's nerve faltered, but the damned thing was annoying him.

"Inu-Yasha be nice. I've already told you…Shippou is just a little boy. We can't leave him all alone, especially not with demons running around killing each other all the time." She didn't mention that most of the killing seemed to be done by Inu-Yasha. "He needs to get to this Alliance. If they're fighting Naraku, then were kind of on the same side, right? Maybe they can help us."

Inu-Yasha growled. He would be damned before he let that pathetic bunch _help _him. He was about to tell her so when the fox spoke up. "Yeah! And you're strong! Very strong for a half-breed. You might be able to help us a little. Maybe you're even as strong as Kouga!" The fox seemed to think about this for a moment. He shook his head. "No, you're just a half-breed. You couldn't be as strong as Kouga."

"Now, Shippou, you need to stop calling Inu-Yasha that. He did save your life after all." Kagome said over the rumbling in Inu-Yasha's throat. She glared at the hanyou again before turning her eyes back to the narrow path through the woods. "You're sure this is the way, Shippou? We haven't seen any signs of this Alliance you mentioned."

Inu-Yasha grumbled about being compared to 'weak wolves' and glared at the back of Kagome's head. Stupid girl. He didn't _want _to go to this Alliance. "Maybe they don't exist? Or maybe they're so weak that we won't even notice them?"

"Oh, you'll notice us, all right, hanyou. Stop where you are, or you'll have more fill of us than you care for." Kagome froze and Inu-Yasha stopped in front of her. Suddenly they were surrounded. By damned wolves. "You will go no further until _I _say that you may, half-breed. I am Kouga, prince of the wolf demons and leader of the Alliance."

Inu-Yasha stared at the one who claimed to be Kouga. Oh, gods…_This _mangy mutt was going to destroy Naraku? It really wouldn't be worth his time to kill the Alliance. Inu-Yasha wasn't sure how they survived on their own at all. And why did wolves have to smell _so bad_? _Perfect_.

Episode Three: Resistance (Is Futile)

Kagome didn't seem to notice Inu-Yasha's martyred sigh. She had seen the hanyou kill several wolves, but never this many. There had to be more than a dozen, perhaps twenty, wolves. And this Kouga was supposed to be the leader of the Alliance. He had to be strong. If she knew Inu-Yasha, he would start a fight any minute now, no matter how terrible the odds. She had to do something fast.

Inu-Yasha cracked his knuckles and grinned arrogantly. His mouth opened for one of his classic witticisms, which admittedly were never all that witty, but he never voiced it. "Hello, I'm Kagome and this is Inu-Yasha. We're enemies of Naraku, too. We thought that we could help you fight him, since we heard that you are trying to defeat him, too. Please, we don't want to fight."

Everyone stared at her. Was it really possible to say all that in one breath? Inu-Yasha shook his head. They didn't _want _to fight? Not really, admittedly, but only because wolf blood tended to cling and the smell lasted so long. Stupid girl. She should have just let him handle it. Kouga was eyeing her, now, seeming to only now notice her.

"You're pretty, for a human, just a girl, though. I thought you were just there for the half-breed's amusements…but he actually lets you speak. He looks…and smells…like a dog. Maybe he's your pet?" Kouga ignored the growl that came from Inu-Yasha and the sudden glow that sprang to life in his eyes. He paid attention to Kagome's blush and down-turned eyes, though. "So, you're not his lover. Unbroken, in fact. This hanyou must be even weaker than I had thought. Even a little girl is too much for him!" The wolves laughed uproariously, seeming to find it the funniest joke they'd heard.

Inu-Yasha had stopped growling. He looked ready to spring…in fact…Kagome shouted before he could leap for Kouga's throat. "Sit!" Inu-Yasha was hurled to the ground. His cry of outrage was quickly drowned in laughter twice as loud as before. Apparently the wolves had found something even funnier than Kouga's jokes. They kept gasping 'Sit!' in between laughs. Kagome thought they might pass out if they kept it up much longer.

Suddenly, something tightened around her collar and jerked her into the air. She came face to face with a furious Inu-Yasha. Her shirt was choking her, but Inu-Yasha's fist only tightened on it. She could feel his hot breath on her face, coming in short bursts. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." The wolves had finally stopped laughing and were raising spears and various weapons warily. A few edged towards the girl and hanyou, apparently to save her, but Inu-Yasha dropped her roughly. Kagome landed hard on her butt, and rubbed at her sore neck.

Inu-Yasha looked at each of the wolves, and each wolf shifted uneasily as his eyes passed them. There was something disquieting there…like he was filing them away for future reference. Kouga was no less affected than the others, but he hid it. This thing was still an hanyou, after all. It wouldn't do to look fearful over a half-breed.

"Kouga, don't kill them! They saved me from…er, they helped me defeat Manten!" The little fox-thing ran out to stand in front of the girl and hanyou. _It _was protecting _them_? HAH! "He may be a hanyou, but he is still strong. And they are enemies of Naraku, too!"

"Is that so?" Kouga looked frustrated. "Well, then…I guess I'd better take them to see the human. Come, I don't have time to waste on you two." Kouga and the wolves began to escort them into what appeared to be a village, but a village full of demons and humans who were practicing with weapons.

Shippou appeared back on Kagome's shoulder, and Inu-Yasha heard him whisper to her. "Kouga is the leader of the alliance because he is a demon, but She is the one who really makes the decisions." Kagome tried to ask who She was, but Kouga yelled back for her to be quiet. Inu-Yasha growled. No stinking wolf was going to yell at his Kagome.

They arrived at a hut that was a little bit larger than the rest, and one of the wolves knocked. They waited for longer than Inu-Yasha would have expected before someone finally answered. It was a human. He looked that wolves and rolled his eyes. "Listen, we're busy right now. We'll talk to you later, Kouga." Oh yes, Kouga was definitely in charge around here.

Kouga's face grew red, with embarrassment or anger, it was hard to tell. "I found these two wandering into our camp, with one of our messengers. A hanyou and a little girl. They made it right passed any of _your_ patrols. Maybe we should talk about security again?"

The human glanced at the two _prisoners_ and glared at Kouga. "Very well. I shall tell her that you are here. And about your…captives." He disappeared inside and reappeared a few moments later. "She will see you now, with the captives."

Kouga led them inside, with three of his wolves. Down a short hall they found a large room with several humans in it. The table in the center of the room held several maps with markings on them. If Inu-Yasha was any judge, the Alliance seemed to have very little influence over the region. What he guessed were Naraku's forces were everywhere. They stopped just inside the room, waiting for the three humans at the table to notice them. There were two strong, healthy men, and one young girl. A bit too curvaceous to look threatening, especially in that tight uniform. All the humans in the room were wearing…save Kagome, of course.

Inu-Yasha could hear them talking softly to themselves, and likely Kouga could, too. Stupid humans. One of the men was talking. "Many monks and priests have been helping us. They want to be rid of this evil, too. We've had several join us recently." "What of the rogue?" The girl spoke and the second man answered. "The rogue monk? We don't even know his name, but we hear he hates Naraku. He was somewhere to the north last I heard. Do you think he will come to us?" The girl shook her head. "I don't know. I…I think we should talk later."

The three turned to look at the ones waiting for them. The girl stepped forward slightly and spoke, eyeing the captives more than the wolves. "Well, Kouga it seems you've brought something interesting for once. A hanyou and a human girl…younger than me, I'd say. But if I remember correctly, you were ordered never to have more than three other demons in my presence at a time. You have four, five including yourself."

Kouga sputtered. "I brought only three! This thing is a half-breed. He doesn't count as a demon! And if you mean the messenger, you've never minded having him near you. He's just a child after all…"

The girl shook her head. "No, I don't mean little Shippou. But this hanyou is more dangerous than you think, Kouga. You should pay more attention to what we say in councils." The girl turned back to the maps on the table. "We've lost a lot of ground in the weeks since Lord Sesshou-maru was killed. He was our greatest chance of victory over Naraku." Inu-Yasha could see Kagome swallow nervously. Oh, yeah…_that_. "If you would remember, Kouga, it was Lord Sesshou-maru's brother that killed him…A hanyou."

Kouga blinked. It seemed to take a moment for it to sink in. Gods, the man was an _idiot_. "But this hanyou is nothing. He is just another…"

"A hanyou with a young girl? A pretty, young human girl, travelling with an inu-hanyou? How often do you see that? The rumours do tell of a human girl with Lord Sesshou-maru's brother. His mate, possibly." Inu-Yasha grimaced and Kagome blushed. "And you bring a hanyou, an INU-hanyou, with a human girl companion, into my presence? You fool, if he were the one, he could kill a dozen of your wolves!"

"Lady Sango, Lady Sango! Please, don't be mad! They helped me. He killed Manten of the Thunder Brothers. Kagome wouldn't hurt anyone. She's nice. And Inu-Yasha is just a half-breed…"

The room became silent. The girl, Sango, finally spoke. "Did you say…Inu-Yasha?" The men put hands to weapons, which Inu-Yasha only just noticed, not that they were any real threat.

Kouga was confused. "Yes, Sango, his name is Inu-Yasha, not that it matters much what a half-breed is called…"

"You moron! You knew that this was Inu-Yasha and yet you brought him into my very room! This IS the hanyou that killed Lord Sesshou-maru!" The surprise in the faces of each wolf was amusing, and the fearful silence of the room was gratifying.

Inu-Yasha almost smiled. "Feh."

Episode Four: Rout

The silence dragged, and the tension was sweet in Inu-Yasha's mouth. He could smell the fear coming off of the humans, and even more from the wolves…all save Kouga. The wolf seemed too stupid to even know when to be afraid. All he needed was an excuse…Kagome licked her lips nervously. Oh damn, she was going to say something and ruin it all. Inu-Yasha grabbed her arm tightly and he heard her gasp in pain. He felt a twinge in his chest, but he ignored it and shot her a warning glare.

The humans in the room seemed less fearful than the wolves, strangely enough. They simply felt 'ready'. The girl was staring straight at him, something not quite fear in her face. What was with these people? "So…you are the hanyou, Inu-Yasha? You do not look as fearsome as I had imagined, but looks can be deceiving. You do not have the air of strength, the poise that Lord Sesshou-maru had…but you did kill him, did you not?"

Inu-Yasha wasn't quite sure what to think of this girl, hardly older than Kagome, who was so calm with him. "I killed the bastard, yes. It wasn't that hard, really. He was just another demon." That wasn't strictly true. Yes, he had managed to kill Sesshou-maru without any real effort, but that had been mostly because his overconfident brother had not realized how strong the 'half-breed' had grown. Inu-Yasha knew he was stronger than his brother, but Sesshou-maru had still been a powerful demon, and had Inu-Yasha not killed him so quickly, it would have been a tough fight.

"So, the rumours were true then. A hanyou did kill Lord Sesshou-maru. Don't even bother, Kouga, you and your wolves together couldn't kill this one. You couldn't even get close to Lord Sesshou-maru. That was why you never managed to win the Alliance. Hah, and when the time came that Sesshou-maru died, you and your wolves couldn't even take it from a group of humans."

Kouga growled loudly and raised shaking fist at the girl. The other humans loosened weapons, seemingly out of boredom. "You little bitch! We would never let a human lead us. We would never follow a demon-slayer. _I _am the leader of this Alliance, not you! I am…"

"Shut up, Kouga. We both know I lead the Alliance. We only let you pretend it because we need your wolf pack and your influence with other demons. Ever since my village was destroyed, I've wanted vengeance on the Lord Naraku. My fellow villagers and I will kill Naraku, not you."

Inu-Yasha shook his head. "You are wrong. Naraku is mine." Every head in the room turned back to him. "I will kill Naraku myself, and if you don't get in my way, I might even let you live. But nothing, NOTHING will prevent me from killing that bastard!" Silence filled the room. The wolves all looked to Kouga for guidance, and the humans all looked to the girl. "You don't even have to think about it, little girl. Just stay out of my way. I doubt the wolf is smart enough to understand, so I'll probably kill him anyways, but you keep your little Alliance out of my path and it might survive, if Naraku doesn't kill you all."

"If…if you wish to kill Naraku so badly…why do you not join us, Inu-Yasha? The Alliance has suffered tremendously since Lord Sesshou-maru's…death. If you were to fight by our side, then we would storm Naraku's castle and defeat him."

Inu-Yasha smiled. "It wouldn't be that simple, little girl. I've already 'stormed the castle' as you put it, and killing Naraku has proved a bit difficult."

"You've what! You were inside his castle? You saw Naraku?"

"Of course. I fought the bastard, until the building started to fall on my head. I was surprised to find out that he was a demon though…"

"WHAT!?" Everyone seemed to shout at the same time. "Naraku is a demon? How can this be?"

"You mean you didn't know? Of course he is a demon. A human wouldn't have lasted a second against me."

Sango looked troubled at this revelation. "So, Naraku is a demon. This makes things even worse. Inu-Yasha, we would truly appreciate your aid. If you would join us…"

Kagome looked ready to accept. Inu-Yasha spoke before she had a chance to volunteer him. "No. I would never work with this pathetic group of losers. You'll be lucky if Naraku doesn't kill you all. But like I said, if you get in MY way, I will."

"Inu-Yasha! They aren't your enemies. They-!" Gods, but that girl was so…great. That wasn't the right word, was it? She was interfering in his business. She was worrying about him. She was…worrying about him? Was she really? And why did that make him feel so…nice?

Inu-Yasha intended to be harsh with her, to show no weaknesses, but he couldn't bring himself to be. "Kagome…We don't need their help, and they would just get in my way." His voice grew softer as his eyes found hers. "We don't need them at all. We can take Naraku together." GRRRRR! What the hell was wrong with him!? What was wrong with this girl!?

Inu-Yasha tried to ignore the sneering wolves and the calculating eyes of the demon-slayer girl. That Sango simply stared at him for a moment before she said quietly. "Why do you want to kill Naraku so badly, hanyou? What has he done to YOU?"

Inu-Yasha met her eyes with his own steady gaze. "He took something from me."

"Those damned rebels! I will kill them all! For my brother, none of them shall live through the day!" The demon's eyes flashed with madness and fury as he shouted at the collected horde. "We shall kill them all!"

A human commander querulously raised his voice to the demon. "But, my lord Hiten, Lord Naraku told us not to attack the rebels. Lord Naraku told us not to…Aghh!" He fell, blood fountaining from his torn throat, and Hiten turned back to the gathered, and now cowed, mass of warriors. "Kill them all!"

A wolf burst into the room, raising protests from the humans, but before Sango could utter a reproach, the wolf yelled, "Kouga, Naraku is attacking! He's broken through the outer perimeter. The army is almost in the camp!"

The demon-slayers cursed and grabbed weapons from sheathes. Kouga was a bit slower to react, so Sango shouted for him to leave and get his wolves into the battle. Then she turned to Inu-Yasha, who was eying Kagome worriedly. Sango noted this for later. "Inu-Yasha, if you would aid us now, it would be a great blow to Naraku's power. The Thunder Brother Hiten leads this army, and he is surely out for your blood, since you killed his brother this day."

"Feh. Your affairs are none of my concern. I have better things to do than to fight in your little wars." "Inu-Yasha!" He ignored Kagome's shouted protest and continued. "I will kill Naraku. His little armies don't really matter to me. I think you should get out there and fight though because your little Alliance is doomed, as far as I can tell."

Sango gave him one last look before motioning the other slayers and rushing out of the room. Kagome turned to Inu-Yasha obviously ready to give him a tongue-lashing. "Inu-Yasha-!"

"Come on Kagome, we have to get out of here. None of these weak demons or humans could hurt me, but I don't want you to get killed while I'm not looking."

Kagome's face softened and she mouthed the words 'worried about me?' Inu-Yasha growled and tugged her onto his back. "Come on, we have to get out of here. I can't afford to lose my jewel detector." He raced out into the confused village. The sounds of battle were obvious to the east, so Inu-Yasha turned and headed south. Soon there were no more people to stumble over, and the sound of battle faded. Inu-Yasha stopped some distance from the village and let Kagome off his back. There wasn't much chance the conflict would reach all the way out here.

Kagome was quiet for a time, even while she made their dinner. And as dusk passed and the dark settled around them, she finally broke the silence. "Do you think they made it?"

Inu-Yasha fehed, but that didn't seem good enough. "That Sango girl is strong, don't let her age fool you. She survived if any of them did, though I doubt that idiot Kouga could have. Don't worry, Kagome. Like all rats, they'll find a way to survive."

Kagome seemed satisfied enough with that answer and lay down for bed. Inu-Yasha watched over her through the night. But no demon would be foolish enough to harm his Kagome.

End of Chapter Six

Well, that's all for now, though I actually had to cut this chapter shorter than planned because it was running long. IY's 'New Trick' won't happen til next chapter! And hopefully I can bring Hojo in for a cameo…a painful one…I AM NOT A SADIST, whatever you say Cupcake! He's evil! Eh…anyways…the next chapter is called **Rabid**.


	7. Hanyou

This is actually the last episode of Chapter Six, but it was getting long and I had to cut it short at the time. It's long enough that I went ahead and made it separate for now. Looks like I'm back to my old style, too…

Episode Six: Hanyou

Damn! There was definitely a demon or two following them now. Those stupid wolves had led some of Naraku's petty youkai towards them, and a few had broken off to chase after Inu-Yasha and Kagome. Inu-Yasha thought he smelled about three, though he wouldn't trust his nose right now. Damn that Kouga! He didn't have time to fight some meaningless battle…not tonight. A few minor youkai wouldn't be much trouble, but he couldn't watch over Kagome all the time, and what if one of them hurt her? Why did his heart clench at the thought of that?

Inu-Yasha could smell the demons coming closer, their scents growing stronger. There were three. He would have to turn and face them now. In an hour it would be dusk. Better now than later. Damn. Damned wolves!

"Kagome. There are definitely some demons chasing us now. We're gonna have to stop and face them. I want you to stay hidden while I finish them." Don't argue Kagome. She opened her mouth. Why do you always argue?

"Why can't we just keep going Inu-Yasha? I don't want to see anymore bloodshed today." She shivered. Inu-Yasha felt a bit bad over that. It was his fault that she'd seen so much violence recently. He'd been the one mostly causing it. "Your so fast, Inu-Yasha. I'm sure we can outrun them."

"No. We can't run anymore…if we keep running…they'll catch us anyways, and I want to fight on my own terms."

"Please, Inu-Yasha?" Her eyes were so innocent. DAMN! Inu-Yasha looked away. There was no way he could say no to that face. "Inu-Yasha, please, I don't want you to be hurt anymore." Her voice actually trembled. It trembled, for him!

"Fine…we'll keep going." Confusing emotions warring inside him, he turned away from her and gave one last sniff at the air. They were close. "We'll have to hurry then. Get on my back. We need to go fast."

Inu-Yasha. That was the name those pitiful rebels had given him. They'd screamed it before he had finished with them, screamed it to end the pain as much as to save their lives. The ravens would enjoy feasting on them. He couldn't punish Inu-Yasha for the death of his brother yet, but someone had to pay the price until he could. Now he was almost upon his target. Inu-Yasha would scream a thousand times longer, would feel a thousand times the pain. For vengeance.

The sun was an ominous orange as it hung just on the horizon. Inu-Yasha ran on, heedless of the weight on his back or of that on his mind. Darkness was falling now, the first stars appearing overhead. He couldn't smell the demons behind him anymore, but he ran on as if they were right behind him. Soon though, his pace slowed, and his breathing grew heavy. He'd tried running and now he was tired. He stopped and Kagome slid off his back, obviously worried that he had become so exhausted so quickly. Shit.

"Ka…Ka…Kagome…go hide. Hide somewhere safe…" Inu-Yasha never wheezed, but if there were to be a first time, then this would probably qualify. "They'll probably be here soon. I can't run anymore. Just hide."

"But Inu-Yasha…" The worry in her eyes was infuriating. She shouldn't worry about him. Why couldn't she just worry about herself? It wasn't fair.

"Go, damn you! Go hide, you stupid girl!" There was a crashing overhead that made Kagome jump, and even startled Inu-Yasha. It was just thunder. "Listen Kagome, you need to go hide. There is more than one demon and I can't have you getting hurt while if one of them slips by me." Finally seeming to understand, she nodded. She turned towards a thick tree just as another roll of thunder filled the darkening sky. Suddenly, Inu-Yasha could feel eyes on him. The demons were already there!

Inu-Yasha could feel the strength draining from his body. He clenched his fists and growled in dismay. His claws were gone. Even his growl sounded pathetic now. Human throats were not made for growling. In the growing darkness…growing because his eyesight was becoming far less sharp…he could vaguely make out the shape of a man, no a demon, floating some twenty feet above the forest. Those fiery wheels helped to keep him in sight, but the other two, who were just now emerging from behind the trees, were just grey silhouettes.

The floating one turned slightly to see the ground better, and the light from his wheels lit up his face. He surveyed the pair below him, glaring at the two humans. Where was that damned hanyou? He had been just ahead of them until now! Inu-Yasha started to edge away from Kagome, hopefully to draw their attention from the defenseless girl. Unfortunately, this drew Kagome's attention. First she saw the floating demon, then the two brutes before Inu-Yasha, and then she noticed Inu-Yasha himself.

"Inu-Yasha! What happened to your hair?!" Inu-Yasha groaned. They were about to be attacked by demons, and she was worrying about his hair? Her exclamation made the floating demon jump in a manner of speaking though.

"Bitch, did you just say Inu-Yasha? Are you saying that this human is Inu-Yasha?" Inu-Yasha was suddenly wary. This demon was looking for him specifically?

Kagome, on the other hand, was mostly affronted. "Hey, don't call me that! Who are you anyways? Why do you want to know about Inu-Yasha?" The demon ignored her questions and turned his attentions to Inu-Yasha.

"Human, are you indeed Inu-Yasha?" Inu-Yasha simply fehed and made a great show of haughtiness. "Bastard, tell me your name or I kill your whore!" Neither of them paid any attention to Kagome's protestations at being called Inu-Yasha's whore. What was there to do?

"Why do you care if I am or not? Just who are YOU?"

The demon drew himself erect and shouted down at him. "I am Hiten, and I'm am sworn to vengeance on Inu-Yasha, for the murder of my brother, Manten." Oh…that. "I do not care what Lord Naraku says about sparing the damned hanyou…I will kill him for my brother!" Sparing the hanyou? What the hell!?

"Hey wait a minute…what is this about Naraku sparing me? I'm gonna kill that bastard. Why would he spare me?"

Hiten smiled grimly. "So you ARE Inu-Yasha? It's a pity. I was hoping to kill a hanyou, but a human will have to do. Humans just don't scream for as long. I thought a hanyou would make such pretty noises."

"Shut up, you damned moron! What did Naraku say about me!? And I am strong enough to kill you any day!"

Hiten raised an eyebrow in amusement. "How can you, a mere human, kill me? Are you really a hanyou? How else could you kill my brother? But if you are a hanyou…Then this must be your day of weakness! Oh, how wonderful for me! I can torture you all night until the sun rises and then keep you screaming until your hanyou body is completely destroyed!"

"Inu-Yasha…what is he talking about? Why do you look like that? What is going on!?" Inu-Yasha just shook his head. Hiten didn't seem all that strong…but Inu-Yasha didn't think he could take all three of these demons as a human. Hiten would make a mistake if he let Inu-Yasha live until sunrise, but what would happen to Kagome during the night?

"It's time for my vengeance, Inu-Yasha! I will keep you screaming for the entire night!" Suddenly, Hiten was no longer hanging in the sky. He was a fiery streak coming towards Inu-Yasha at an alarming speed, some sort of spear held out before him.

"Kagome run! Go hide…Ahhh!!!" Inu-Yasha felt a terrible burning pain in his side as the spear sliced a small but painful gash across his human skin. Why did humans have to be so weak? The pain was terrible.

Inu-Yasha raised his hands to defend himself, but the demon was fast and the spear very sharp. It seemed to dart though the hanyou's defenses of its own accord, leaving little slices all over his body. Inu-Yasha managed a lucky swipe at the demon, giving him a brief reprieve, but then the other two demons were upon him. They were basically just huge men, nothing more than muscle, slow and stupid, but their punches hurt! Inu-Yasha felt his lip burst open, and their bony knuckles were leaving cuts beneath his eyes and across his jaw. Finally one of them struck him hard across the head and he fell onto his back.

Inu-Yasha stared up at the cloudy sky that was slowly spinning around him. Then Hiten was above him, blocking the sky completely. "Hanyou, I won't let you die quickly. You have taken my brother, and now you have stricken me in the face. I will make you suffer for my loss. But I can't have you trying to crawl away, so I hope that you are strong enough to survive this!"

Inu-Yasha tried to shout as something flashed down towards his right shoulder, but no sound would escape his throat. Then there was a searing pain throughout his body as the thing stabbed straight through his shoulder and into the ground beneath him. Inu-Yasha did scream then, a strangled sound, choking on the blood that was suddenly in his throat and trickling from his mouth. His eyes took a moment to focus on the object, but they eventually did. It was a short sword, pinning him to the ground. He couldn't move at all without it tugging at the sword, sending another wave of pain through his body.

He nearly passed out several times as Hiten then busied himself slicing at his skin, leaving little cuts that trickled blood and burned fiercely, but that would not be fatal. What little strength had been in Inu-Yasha was now draining away with his blood. Inu-Yasha heard Kagome's shouts, but they were distant and muffled to his ears. He was having a hard time concentrating on anything, a hard time remembering that it was him that was being sliced. He didn't scream, but he did pant a little harder with each new cut.

Now he was naked, his clothing having been cut off of him so that Hiten could watch him bleed. When this had happened he wasn't sure. He had probably blacked out, but he was awake now. He could hear Kagome crying somewhere behind him. That really disturbed him, but he couldn't quite figure out why. Hiten wasn't anywhere to be seen. No one was. Where was everyone?

Inu-Yasha listened as hard as he could with his pathetic human ears, one of which seemed to have been removed…and he could make out the sound of Kagome sobbing and Hiten talking to her. "Come now, pretty thing. If you'll be that hanyou's whore, surely you could not object to a much better…" Inu-Yasha growled slightly. Something about the demon's words and tone was making him very angry.

"These two enjoy beating women, but I do not like wasting such fine pretties. If you simply stop resisting, they won't hit you anymore." He could just barely hear Kagome's crying refusal and her cries for Inu-Yasha. That was him…There were sounds, like someone punching raw meat…and Kagome cried out again and again. "Not so hard you two. I want her alive for now."

Inu-Yasha could feel his blood growing hotter, what little was left in his body. He was furious. No one could touch Kagome! NO ONE COULD HURT KAGOME!!! He pushed hard against the ground, ignoring the pain in his shoulder, and lifted himself to his feet, sword still through him. Everything was going red. He could see the demons now, standing over Kagome's battered form. He could see Hiten, with that evil smile. He could see them dying, bleeding. He started to run.

End of Chapter Six

Okay, I finally ended that chapter. It was a little dark, I guess…but I tend to write them that way…especially Inu-Yasha. I like dark…it makes it better when the hero finally wins. Anyways, I'll work on Chapter Seven and try to get it out soon.


	8. Rabid Episode One

It's been a long time…I've been busy, but that's not the reason for the extremely long time between updates…I just couldn't write for a while. Anyways, I've finally managed to get back into the mood to write and worked myself up to update this story.

Chapter Seven: Rabid

Episode One: Seeing Red

Blood. He could see it even before he struck. It seemed to coat the night, an envelope of red over the world. Hiten and his two brutes were standing over Kagome, who was half-naked, herself, and their attention was firmly fixed upon her. He was upon them in an instant, and one of the brutes happened to look up in time to catch five sharp claws in his face.

Inu-Yasha dragged his claws deeply through the brute's face before pulling back to swipe at the other, fingers covered in blood and one eye hanging on the end of his talons. The thing screamed in pain but was quickly joined by the agonized cries of its similar. Inu-Yasha took the rib bone that he had pulled out of the second brute and stabbed it at Hiten, who managed to dodge it at the last second. Instead, Inu-Yasha plunged the bone downwards into the back of the fallen demon and into its heart, rejoining it with its friends.

Hiten leapt away and hurriedly grabbed up his spear, but Inu-Yasha was much too fast for him. His talons lopped away the end of the spear and then clamped painfully around Hiten's fragile neck. Hiten's hand grasped at Inu-Yasha in a futile attempt to do _anything_. Grimacing, or perhaps grinning, Inu-Yasha tightened his hold, crushing the demon's throat. Blood trickled down out of Hiten's mouth, and he spit in derision at the hanyou. The demon's blood on his face only made Inu-Yasha hungrier to kill, however, to bathe in blood.

By pure chance, Hiten's hand managed to find the sword still imbedded in Inu-Yasha's shoulder. Laughing, or choking, in triumph, he yanked the sword free of the hanyou and plunged it again into his chest. Inu-Yasha growled furiously and stared at the sword as if trying to figure out what it was, then he tightened his grip still more. Hiten wrenched the sword free and stabbed again and would have tried once more, but Inu-Yasha slapped his hand from the hilt in annoyance.

Looking from sword to demon, Inu-Yasha finally came to the conclusion that he didn't want to break Hiten's neck. He wanted more blood. The hanyou dropped Hiten to the earth and drew the sword out of his breast. Hiten sobbed and gasped on all fours before the sword-wielding monster. Inu-Yasha rasied the sword high, hoping to lop off something large but not fatal, when the surviving one-eyed brute crashed into him from behind.

The thing tackled him to the ground, but he kicked at it and rolled away and back onto his feet. The thing lumbered to its feet just in time to have the sword driven through its remaining eye. The sword stuck out from the back of its skull, glistening darkly. Out of weapons, the hanyou turned back to Hiten, flexing his claws.

Hiten managed to bring himself to his feet, but his balance was unsteady and he nearly fell over twice before Inu-Yasha made a move towards him. He didn't even manage a shout. Claws tore at his chest, his arms, his legs, his stomach, his face and eventually his throat. Inu-Yasha quite literally tore the demon apart, enjoying each new fountain of blood, each wet ripping sound as he tore flesh from flesh.

By the end, it was hard to tell exactly what parts of Hiten were what. Most of the bones were whole…a few claw marks, but unbroken, but all of the flesh had been shredded and flung about haphazardly, like bright red confetti. And Inu-Yasha stood in the center of it. A noise caused him to leap from his party mess. He landed, claws raised to find Kagome retching behind a tree.

She drew away from him a little, but seemed too weak to make any real attempt at escape. Her clothes were in better shape than his, which were tattered rags somewhere, stained with blood, but anything would have been better than those. Her shirt had been completely ripped down the front so that her breasts were exposed, and her skirt was shredded at the bottom and torn in half down the middle. She made an effort to close the flapping halves of her skirt, but it didn't work, and there was no way those bits torn cloth were going to cover her bosom.

Suddenly Inu-Yasha grew quite dizzy. The blood, and Kagome's current dress, or lack of it was affecting him in a strange way. His blood began to boil, if possible, even more than it already had been. Somewhere inside of him, there was a rational bit of the hanyou called Inu-Yasha, but it was overwhelmed completely in the demon blood coursing through his naked body.

Once she had realized Inu-Yasha wasn't going to kill her, and after she had realized her clothing was impossible, Kagome had finally noticed Inu-Yasha's own clothing problem. She blushed faintly and her eyes slowly tracked downwards…Kagome's expression suddenly became very surprised, embarrassed, angry, disgusted, and then angry again very quickly. Forgetting that Inu-Yasha was a mad killing machine, she shouted "Sit!"

Inu-Yasha crashed to the earth, sending several sprays of blood as wounds reopened suddenly. His growl was murderous, and his eyes still glowed the colour of blood. He levered himself back up and grabbed a tattered piece of Kagome's shirt, pulling her against him. Her eyes widened and she nearly blushed again, but her anger was not yet gone, and the reminder in her stomach only made her more furious and humiliated.

"Sit! Sit! Sit!" She shouted for all she was worth, which admittedly was not much at this point. Somehow, Inu-Yasha seemed to flash out of sight before she finished the first word, causing her to lose her balance. By the time she had finished the third 'sit', she was on her butt and Inu-Yasha was nowhere to be found.

The sun rose slowly. It had been a long night…a scary, sickening long night. Kagome had felt physically ill at the though of the bodies laying about her, but she had been too frightened to leave the spot. With the red rays of morning now lighting the clearing, she felt the need to vomit some more. So she did. The gore was even worse in this light than she had expected. The red light made the blood and gore shine, and there was a lot of blood and gore.

Inu-Yasha had never reappeared. Kagome wasn't sure what to think of that. She was scared of that murderous thing he transformed into, but she didn't think it was really him. And he'd return to normal, soon…wouldn't he? She crawled over to the lump of rags that was his clothing. They were covered in blood, and even if they hadn't been, they were in even worse condition than her own, so she was still essentially naked.

She held them against her breasts nonetheless, not for decency, but for comfort. An hour passed, possibly two, and Inu-Yasha had not returned. She was stranded in the middle of a demon-infested forest in the feudal era, with no Inu-Yasha and no clue how to get back home. Kagome was already crying when the wolves came.

End of Episode One

I know it was short, and it's only a part of the chapter, but I figure that the end of the previous chapter was a bit of a cliff, so anyone who was reading might be impatient to find out how it turned out. I don't expect to keep updating in short pieces, but this is one of the exceptions. The rest of the chapter will come out soon…I mean it this time…really.


	9. Rabid continuation

Cough…well…umm. It didn't take too long did it? I did update though. Anyways, Chapter Seven, in case you forgot, is called Rabid, and the first episode is already posted. This'll work best if you just read, I guess. Enjoy or don't, but I'd prefer the former.

Episode Two: Eyes Of Blood

Kouga was more than a little surprised to find the half-naked human girl where he did. He and his wolves had been patrolling, making safe the forest surrounding the new rebel headquarters, so he maintained. That bastard hanyou was in this forest, Kouga could smell him. His stench was strong as they approached the clearing, the stench of his blood…but somehow it was different. Certainly the scent of hanyou blood hung heavily in the air, but also was the scent of a fully-blooded dog-demon, and a powerful one from what Kouga could tell. Who could that be? Lord Sesshou-maru was dead, and so the last of the powerful family was gone, unless one counted the hanyou…He didn't count in Kouga's mind.

There were other scents as well. Demons, a couple of brutes, and a powerful demon, possibly Lord Hiten, one of Naraku's lieutenants. Oh, and that human girl. She was a bare flicker in Kouga's mind, unimportant, though fairly pretty, in that weak human sort of way. Inu-Yasha was the important one. He had led Naraku's demons to the rebel camp, Kouga knew he had, and more importantly, he'd embarrassed Kouga before his own men. Kouga wouldn't let things stand at that. He'd kill Inu-Yasha and parade his corpse about for all the rebels to see. That bitch Sango would finally acknowledge his power, and stop looking to the dogs for deliverance.

Entering the clearing was like stumbling upon an open-air slaughterhouse. Blood and gore decorated the very trees, and green patches of grass contrasted starkly to the red-dyed ground that was more prevalent. There in the middle of it all, sitting near a large puddle of blood, dry now, was the girl. Kouga was stunned at her appearance. She was covered in blood, and her face, beneath the red painting, was purpling quickly. Her clothes, what little of them Kouga could still call clothing, did nothing to hide her body.

Kouga took an involuntary step back, taken aback by the obvious violence of the clearing. The two wolves with him gasped and uttered oaths in surprised voices. Surprised and a little fearful. Whatever had done this, they didn't want to be here if it came back. From the amount of gore littering the clearing, and the strong scent of hanyou-blood, Kouga first assumed that Inu-Yasha was among the ruins of flesh, but as he drew nearer, he realized that these bits of demon were not dog, but the other demons that he had smelled trailing Inu-Yasha.

He was within yards of Kagome before she noticed him. Her head swung up and around when he came closer, eyes not quite full of fear. Kouga had to respect her for that. After what she'd been through, most human girls would be hysterical. She was clutching some rags against her breast, as if they were going to protect her. The stench of hanyou was overpowering here. This blood, it was all Inu-Yasha's. So…he was dead, after all. What this girl clutched so desperately were his clothes, soaked with his blood, which Kouga now realized what was covering the girl as well. It wasn't her blood, none of it that he could tell, but the hanyou's rubbing off of his clothing.

The girl was trembling, possibly readying herself for flight, as if she could escape HIM…No, he couldn't let her run off. He had to know what had happened to the hanyou. Perhaps once he had finished that…He took in her near-nude state again, as were his companions. They were leering lewdly. Sango would frown on such mistreatment of the girl, besides, the girl didn't deserve that. Kouga stepped softly up to her, making an exaggerated effort to seem unthreatening. He knelt beside her, careful not to get any of that reeking dog blood on himself, and wiped her face gently with a leaf.

She looked up at him with a strange look in her eyes, possibly gratitude? Or maybe just plain relief? "Girl…umm, Kagome, you are all right?" He waited for her tentative nod. "Good, I am glad. The bad demons are all gone now. This isn't a good place for you to be though. Maybe you should come with myself and my companions back to the rebel camp?" She looked uncertain about that. "You should probably tell us what happened here…Could you tell me, now?"

Kagome suddenly looked very sick, and more than a little frightened. "The- the demons attacked us and…Inu-Yasha couldn't protect himself. He…" She broke off and buried her face in the rags once again. So much for his effort at cleaning her face.

"I'm certain it was very frightening. A mere hanyou couldn't have stood a chance against those demons." She started trembling violently. "Don't be afraid though. We are strong, and we'll protect you. You are lucky to be safe. Though…" Perhaps he'd spoken too soon, her clothing showed plainly that she hadn't escaped the demons' evil, or perhaps that'd been the hanyou's work. For some reason this infuriated Kouga, especially that it might have been Inu-Yasha who had despoiled this girl…Of course, that was only natural. He'd been amongst humans for so long…he was starting to think like them. Besides, this girl…was much prettier than he'd thought at first. Despite her state, Kouga was having trouble keeping his eyes from drifting…drifting and fixing themselves in place.

"Inu…Inu-Yasha isn't dead." This was mumbled so softly that even Kouga had trouble hearing it, and he wasn't certain he'd heard right in any case.

"What!"

Kagome spoke a bit more assuredly this time, "Inu-Yasha isn't dead. He…killed the demons, but he wasn't right…he…his eyes were red…and he…he's in the forest somewhere."

The three wolves looked around at the carnage. The hanyou had done this? Red eyes? Had he gone berserk somehow, maybe insane? Suddenly his two companions were getting edgy. Kouga himself was a bit anxious to leave this place, as well…though not from fear of any hanyou…certainly not. He just wanted to get Kagome back to safety, of course.

"Come, Kagome, let me take you back with me."

Kagome looked at him almost with panic in her eyes. "But Inu-Yasha…he'll be back, soon." Her eyes said that this idea might frighten her more than sitting alone. "I can't just leave…and besides," she was conquering her fear now, or at least hiding it well, "he doesn't have any clothing. He'll need these." She showed the rags a bit sheepishly. As if anyone was going to wear those.

More diplomatically than even Kouga had ever suspected he could be, he took this in stride. "Well, Kagome, if Inu-Yasha is still…how he is…we won't want to be here when he gets back. He'll be able to find us, no problem. His nose is decent enough to track us. And by the time he gets back to the village, he'll probably be back to normal. He might even be there now."

Kagome looked at him doubtfully. She even gave him what might have been a quick glare. What was that about? Then she sighed. "You're probably right. I can't just stay out here…besides, I don't know where he is. Maybe one of the rebels will know. And I need some clothes anyways. I can't have demons staring at my breasts all the time." Kouga almost blushed, but instead merely coughed and feigned a glare at his two subordinates, who pretended not to notice.

"Good. We'll leave at once."

The village that Kouga led her to showed less activity than the last one she'd seen the rebels in. None of the humans or demons she saw seemed to be working at anything in particular. They all just hung about listlessly. Guess they were hit hard. Her appearance sparked what looked like the only interest the rebels seemed to have energy for anymore…naked girl. Kagome ignored the leers, both human and demon, and followed Kouga towards the main hut. Kouga, for his part, glared at the horny gathering, though no one seemed to notice…either they didn't care at all about Kouga, or Kagome's naked flesh was even more enticing than she'd ever assumed.

Sango was immediately helpful in the girl's quest for more modest coverings. Kagome was brought into the leader's hut- the door loudly shut in Kouga's surprised face- and giving new- or old?- clothing. Sango, herself, treated the nasty bruises covering Kagome's cheeks and arms. The girl was battered but not too terribly, considering that it had been demons trying to rape her. Hiten hadn't wanted the girl's body ruined too badly. He prized soft flesh…had.

Sango was more than a little surprised to hear the news of Hiten's death, but then, the one who had managed to kill Lord Sesshou-maru would be able to do so easily. She didn't think that Kagome was telling her the whole story, though. The girl stumbled thoroughly beginning the tale, more than she would have for trauma. Details were sketchy of how exactly Inu-Yasha had been incapacitated long enough for Kagome to be beaten. He'd been surprised or something…no wait, he'd ganged up on…or both…or…Kagome wasn't a great liar.

However it had begun, the ending was more certain, though Kagome hesitated upon its telling. Inu-Yasha had gone mad or berserk, and the details got messy. Kagome was surprisingly steady for a mere girl. Traveling with Inu-Yasha probably helped her harden herself, but Sango suspected that, even more than that, Kagome was very strong inside on her own.

After that brief telling, Kouga was allowed into the hut, with his two wolves and four of Sango's own human guards, so Sango could find out each of their stories. She didn't particularly trust the wolves, but it would be easier to gauge them against one another. Normally she'd have questioned them separately, but she was rushed today. Though none of the rebels appeared in any hurry to do ANYTHING, Sango knew how desperate their situation had become.

Naraku had stuck a harsh blow against them, and his armies were still very nearby. However, if Hiten were truly dead, the army would be frozen for the time being. It would give the rebels a small time in which to prepare a plan, probably flight. If only Inu-Yasha would join them. She expressed this wish allowed to Kouga's scoffing. Trying not to glare at the wolf, Sango turned to Kagome, hoping to convince the girl. She could sway Inu-Yasha, Sango was sure of it.

The hanyou was very good at shielding his thoughts, but his stance when she'd confronted him last had plainly shown that he considered Kagome his. As far as Sango could tell, Kagome wasn't aware of this, so them being lovers seemed doubtful. Honestly, Inu-Yasha might not feel such towards the girl at all, but he did at least feel possessive. Dogs were like that, and no matter how powerful they became, Inu-youkai would always be dogs.

Kagome seemed sympathetic, but gave no indication that she could persuade Inu-Yasha of ANYTHING at all, and certainly not with him acting like, pardon the pun, a rabid dog. She seemed almost more afraid of Inu-Yasha than anything else, though this showed only at certain moments. Not when Inu-Yasha had slaughtered Hiten or his demons, but when he'd approached Kagome afterwards. Something had happened, Sango was sure of it, but the girl wasn't telling. Perhaps it hadn't been HITEN who had tried to rape her? That might explain why Kagome's story seemed so full of holes.

Something was bothering Sango, besides Kagome's faulty story…something from earlier. She snapped bolt upright, startling everyone in the room. "Oh, shit! The Beast!" Sango turned to her fellow slayers and understanding dawned in their eyes, but Kouga's face was completely lost, and Kagome, though more intelligent looking, was no less understanding.

"We got reports earlier this morning about some monster, demon or animal, running wild in the woods near here. It nearly killed some of my scouts when they stumbled upon it. The thing was covered in gore, so they didn't get a good look at it. We've been tracking the thing for a few hours now…can't have that sort of thing lurking near my camp…It's leaving a trail of dead animals and fallen trees that even Kouga could follow. So far no one's gotten a good look at it, save the first scouts, and all they can say is that it has RED EYES."

Kagome gasped and Kouga narrowed his eyes…wait…wait…there, understanding lit in them finally…several steps behind everyone else. Sango mentally repeated that he was necessary to hold the Alliance together. Though at this point she almost thought she'd be better hunting Naraku down by herself. "Inu-Yasha!" The girl's voice was hopeful, but a moment later her face fell. If he was still like that…

Sango watched the emotions cross the girl's face. The hope had quickly disappeared as she'd realized the situation, but surprisingly, the anxious look vanished into determination almost immediately. She really needed to learn more about this girl. There was a lot more to her than the eyes saw, and Sango was sure that every eye in the village had seen quite a bit of her. If only Inu-Yasha would join the Alliance…

Kagome quickly expressed concern over the hunting party, though not for Inu-Yasha's safety but their own. It was swiftly decided that the hunting party sent after 'the Beast' would have to be given new instructions. If they attacked Inu-Yasha they'd be slaughtered. Even Kouga agreed to this. Of course, he'd agree that the hanyou was unbeatable, to anyone save himself, since his embarrassing loss before. Kouga was a bit full of himself…among other things. Kouga set out immediately to give the new orders, and the rest followed him quickly. Sango herself led the expedition, partly because she didn't trust Kouga's ability to handle this situation and partly because she needed the exercise.

They caught up with the hunting party nearly two hours later. It was waiting for them, Kouga having ordered a halt to await the 'slow humans'. The began their search again, more thorough now that Sango was leading it. Even the demons were afraid to slack off in front of the slayer. Soon the trail, truly very obvious, left by the beast was growing fresher. Sango announced that they were no more than 10 minutes behind it. Apparently it was moving slowly…it took a while to completely depopulate a forest. The party looked about nervously, clutching weapons or flexing claws.

The attack was so sudden that, at first, no one knew it was such. A crimson blur seemed to blow through the middle of the line, knocking several rebels flying. It disappeared into the foliage left of the party before a shout could be raised. Kagome had been watching as it happened, near the middle of the line herself, but even she couldn't confirm it as Inu-Yasha, though it seemed about his size, if he were bent over, nearly on all fours.

In the sudden commotion, no one noticed as one of the flying rebels collided with Kagome's backside and sent her tumbling down a steep hill. She disappeared into the forest with a muffled yelp. The sounds of the rebels grew distant as she rolled, seeming to hit every protruding rock or root, to the bottom of the hill. She lay on her stomach panting and cursing gravity silently. The hair on the back of her neck rose as she felt something watching her.

Kagome raised her head to see two eyes staring at her from the bushes before her. Eyes of blood.

****

Episode Three: Wild

The forest was deceptively peaceful as he traveled through it. He knew that such appearances very often hid great dangers. Of course this one was no stranger to peril. Nor was he at all averse to peril, though certain kinds were better than others certain people ask 'can't I have just a little peril' while being saved from certain sexual gratification, but I digress. The man who now reflected on just such peril did not know what he might suffer in the future, but he did recall that suffering often led to more enjoyable experiences…though logic promptly pointed out that it didn't really see a connection.

Most probably, he would soon be slaughtered by a ravening demon, or so the villagers he'd talked to this morning had believed. Their foresters had fled in terror of the thing, gibbering like children. Though they did not expect any success, they'd loudly endorsed his proposal that he exorcise the foul thing. They'd cheerfully waved goodbye to the doomed stranger and then gone about their business. Of course, they hadn't known who he was, though he rather hoped that several of the village girls would learn his name a bit more intimately soon.

The man could definitely feel some sort of presence ahead of him, powerfully demonic. It nearly gave him pause, but so sure of his own prowess was he that he continued on, jangling with each movement of his holy staff. Its holiness could be debated as could his own but he was in fact a monk. He frowned.

People often displayed doubt about his holiness and purity of spirit. Even this morning the villagers had expressed their misgivings at him, but he posed in his robes majestically and brandished his staff before him to quell any doubts. Of course it was hard to be majestic when one's eyes kept landing upon a particularly succulent bit of curvature…His hand itched and he brandished his staff again. Promising to relieve the village of its demonic reaver.

The path here was growing steeper, and the man was using his staff more and more, wending his way through the increasingly thicker forest. Suddenly the demonic aura was very near indeed, possibly just over this next hill. The man hesitated, fist tightening on some prayer beads. Instead of reciting a prayer though, he continued on to the top of the hill. Yes, the demon was definitely near…

Kagome stared into those blood-red eyes, frozen in place. Now she could see that they weren't truly solid red, but held pupils of a deep bluish-green. She was no longer afraid. She could read nothing threatening in those eyes. There were emotions there, confused, and hidden behind the animalistic powers that had taken over…Yes, he was still not himself, but Inu-Yasha was definitely still there. Kagome slowly stood, taking care not to startle him, and walked closer.

Inu-Yasha blinked, seeming uncertain of what to do. His eyes showed recognition, and his body language was almost welcoming. Kagome reached out to him with one hand, brushing softly his sticky hair from his eyes. He stared at her, wonderingly, and his own hand rose to take hers…But a shout from above startled him, and he jumped back, his hands going into a defensive position. Kagome heard the crashing of bodies behind her as several rebels came running towards her. Kouga burst through the brush, shouting in triumph. Inu-Yasha took one look at Kagome and dashed away, before Kagome could think…and long before Kouga could.

Tears burned her eyes, angry tears and she turned and stalked passed the confused Kouga, back towards the rest of the hunters. Kouga snorted and gave one last look after Inu-Yasha, who was long gone now, before turning to follow her. Looks like they'd have to track him down all over again.

The man was nearly at the top of the hill when a blood-red blur barreled straight into him. Twisting so that he could land somewhat less painfully, he found himself cast to the ground beside a large and painful looking tree. Muttering thanks with almost blasphemous familiarity, he vowed again to lead a pure and holy life…Really, this time he was serious.

He drew himself to his feet, slowly preparing to berate the one who had knocked him over, when he suddenly realized that the demon presence was practically on top of him. He leapt aside just as four unhappily sharp claws swung past his throat. The man noted that they were already very messy with blood. So this was the demon he'd come to exorcise. He examined the thing, which now stood, paying him no heed.

So this was the demon? It certainly looked the part right now. Its eyes glowed a fierce red, and its long hair, apparently naturally white, was almost completely obscured by bits of gore. It was young, which for some reason surprised the man. It didn't look old enough to call itself a man yet…though he supposed it really could never do so. So young…ah well. He could not undo the way things were. He swung his staff into a defensive position, and braced his feet for fight.

"All right, demon. I'm here to exorcise you. Make whatever preparations you need now." He frowned as the demon continued to ignore him "Hey you, don't pretend you can't hear me…I'm right here!" Whatever he had in mind to say next was lost, as for the first time he noticed the creaking sound that had begun just moments ago when he'd dodged the demon's attack.

Looking up, he flinched and threw his arms up futilely to block the tree that fell on him. Barely conscious, the man tried to crawl from beneath the heavy weight but he was pinned. The demon was gone from sight, but right where he'd been standing the man could see the severed trunk of the tree that now lay on him. The one he'd just praised divinity missing…If only it had missed him too.

****

Episode Four: Choice

Kagome fidgeted anxiously where she sat in the main hut of the rebel HQ. It had been fully one week, eight days actually, since Inu-Yasha had disappeared. She was worried for him and for those he might hurt, frustratingly having to avoid Sango's advancing propositions as to her joining the Alliance, and, on top of that, Kagome now had to fend off the even less welcome advances of a certain wolf, who suddenly was very interested in her. Of course, the fact that he'd seen her recently in the altogether probably had NOTHING to do with that. He was annoyingly persistent, and not nearly as lewd as some of the others around the camp. Nor was he as ruff or emotionally offensive as Inu-Yasha, so he did have his qualities…but Kagome wasn't interested. There was just something about Kouga…or perhaps something missing. His sincerity of attachment was easy to question, but there was something else…

While Kagome mused about just what it was that Kouga didn't have, Sango paced impatiently. The latest scouting report should have arrived by now. The rebels had been forced to move camps twice already, further from the forest where Inu-Yasha was supposed to be hiding, as Naraku's forces regained some composure and supposedly a new commander had replaced Hiten.

If only she knew WHO this new commander was. Sango knew, or thought she did, most of Naraku's highest followers. Kagura the wind-bitch was his second, his personal guard, and she was a tough one, but it wasn't Kagura. Nor was it the spider lord. His small army of spider-like demons was off slaughtering some samurai lords or something. It was possible that some human had risen high enough to claim leadership, but Sango doubted it.

Perhaps it was this Kanna that she'd heard of. No one knew anything about the demon, save for the name. It was a complete mystery. As far as Sango knew, Kanna never left Naraku's side, but perhaps he'd merely been saving her- with the name Kanna it was probably female- for some specific task. She'd heard a name, unconfirmed, that might be the new demon, but she didn't recognize it. It was something like Go…Ga…Gaten-something-or-other. Not like it mattered.

If they could find Inu-Yasha, they could defeat whoever Naraku threw at them, Sango was certain of it. Of course, this was assuming Inu-Yasha didn't slice up the rebels instead, sane or not. He had shown no inclination to help them. Sango was prepared to use Kagome as bargaining tool…ransoming her for Inu-Yasha's aid, but somehow Sango was certain that this would backfire much too swiftly. Sango thought the forest looked nice enough how it was…It didn't really need her guts decorating it.

Somehow she had to convince Inu-Yasha…her thoughts were scattered like Hiten's entrails as one of her slayer's burst into the hut. Kagome jumped nearly to her feet, and Sango had half-drawn a sword before she realized who it was.

"We've found him!" The man shouted excitedly. "We've found Inu-Yasha!"

Kagome's face was suddenly hopeful as she appeared at Sango's side. They'd heard rumours of the hanyou from villagers, who were now too terrified to enter the forest, but any clear sign of him had escaped them. He wasn't killing everything around him anymore, and it was a hell of a lot harder to track him now. He was like a ghost or shadow. Oh, how she had to have that hanyou! He would be a perfect addition to her Alliance!

"Where, and how long ago? We can't let him evade us again."

"Yes, ma'am I know…He's not far from here at all. In fact, he was spotted just outside the village we were camped in last week. Seemed to be following some sort of trail. I hurried back as quickly as I could, so the trail couldn't be more than an hour old by now."

Sango looked back at Kagome. Inu-Yasha had been following Kagome's scent? That seemed like the most probable answer, since that village was empty now. "Where is he now? Do we know?"

"I left the others to keep track of him. They're to keep us informed of any major movements, so until we get a message, we can assume that he's still in the same area…or he's murdered the scouts." True enough. If Inu-Yasha noticed them, and Sango didn't see how he could fail to, he might very well kill them.

"Okay…get a party ready, and get some horses for us. I don't want him to get away from us again. Oh, and I guess you should tell the 'holy man'…"

"I thought you knew, ma'am, but he is already there. He went with us this morning…he's been going with us on every scouting mission since…" Since he'd tried to grab her ass and she'd hit him so hard over the head he'd not been able to stand for two days. The bastard was lucky that she'd let him live…

They'd found him half-crushed beneath a tree, apparently Inu-Yasha's doing, and brought him back to their camp. He'd seemed a perfect addition to their forces at the time…eloquent, well-mannered, and…well, she'd soon decided he wasn't fit for the Alliance and that was saying something. But he'd been too injured, or so he made out, to leave the village, and again too injured after she'd nearly caved his head in. She saw him from time to time at a distance where she preferred him and he always made as if to come near her again, but a lazy caress of her sword-hilt always seemed to turn him around.

Kagome was blushing slightly at the man's mention. He'd not been able to get close to the younger girl before his unfortunate 'accident' with Sango, but he had asked them both to bear his children as soon as he had seen them.

Sango rubbed her head. That man really made her head ache. She smiled slightly. Well, at least she knew she did the same to him. "Okay, now let's hurry up and get going. I want to talk to Inu-Yasha today!"

Inu-Yasha tried to ignore the humans' clumsy attempt at tracking him, he really did, but something in the back of his mind had grown annoyed with their presence and he'd leapt into a tree. They were still wandering around beneath him, trying to figure out where he'd disappeared to. Another of them had set out on a horse not long ago, but he'd not make it far…he was heading directly towards a band of demons, not many, but too many for one mere human to handle. Inu-Yasha felt no remorse for the human's imminent death.

His vision and mind had both cleared somewhat over the past few days. His mind was still bubbling with animalistic instincts, but a more rational part of his mind was asserting itself more and more with each day. He was far from recovered, though. His eyes were still crimson, and the stripes on his cheeks were a warning to any foolish enough to come near him.

Inu-Yasha had followed the scent to the village and then further on towards the west before vanishing into the tree. He was quite comfortable where he was- he seemed to remember spending a lot of time with trees- and could easily outwait the humans below. But now more were arriving. Damn them, why could they not leave him alone? All he wanted was to find…HER! She was here! With the other humans. Now this made things so much easier!

Inu-Yasha watched as the humans gathered together, fortuitously just below his own tree, and listened to hear what they were saying.

Sango jumped off her horse- she didn't really like the animal- and ran over to the surprised scouting party…the surprised and now chagrined scouting party. "Well, where is he? What are you all doing just hanging about?"

"Umm…well, we were following him just like we were told, and he suddenly vanished! Evaporated like a fog! We sent a rider to tell you…" The man peered at the new arrivals. "but I guess he didn't find you?"

"No, the rider never came near us. We had to detour around some of Naraku's patrols though, so he could be on his way to the camp. I can't believe you lost him!" Sango looked almost ready to strangle someone. She looked around for the 'holy man'. "Where's our guest?"

"Well, he's the one that went to tell you. He was in a hurry to talk to you or something…" The man coughed realizing what dangerous ground that sort of talk could find. "I mean, he wanted to keep you informed…"

"Yes, yes, I hear you." Sango ground her teeth. Damn it all. Inu-Yasha lost again, and no holy man to murder for it. "Kagome, he's probably still near. Do you want to go with me to look for him? I'm sure we can find him very soon."

The girl's faced lit at this suggestion. "Yes, that would be wonderful! I need to find Inu-Yasha. I need to tell him…"

Whatever she had been about to tell him, she swallowed it back as the hanyou suddenly appeared before her. He dropped in from above, standing now mere feet from Kagome, amidst nearly twenty surprised humans. Sango looked from Inu-Yasha to the tree they were standing under. She wasn't the only one who looked up, for the first time, to inspect the branches.

"K'gome…" Kagome wasn't able to respond. Inu-Yasha had said her name, and he sounded almost normal. His eyes were confused, and sad as always, but Kagome thought they looked more yellow than anything else, now. "Kagome…I…I missed you."

Kagome was stunned. Inu-Yasha hadn't ever expressed any feeling for her at all, and now…No, this didn't make any sense. He was still not himself. Her heart beat wildly though. "Inu-Yasha…Inu-Yasha, don't run away again…You have to snap out of it, Inu-Yasha."

The hanyou suddenly looked around at the closing rank of humans. Several of them were inching closer. He flinched slightly, and they all shrunk back, fearing an attack, but instead he launched himself upwards again, into the limbs of the tree.

"Go away! Only Kagome, stay!" No one budged, but the soldiers all looked to Sango for orders.

"Sorry Inu-Yasha, but we can't leave her just yet, not with you like you are. I don't want to see Kagome hurt…she's my friend, you know."

The hanyou snarled, pacing in his tree, then spun about and leapt down, grabbing Kagome about the waist and leapt away again before anyone could respond. He carried her back into the tree, and then into another, and another, until the rebels weren't certain where he'd gone.

Inu-Yasha carried Kagome against his breast, his heart beating unexplainably hard. After he was certain that the humans were lost, he sat her down on his lap. Kagome seemed nervous this high up, but at the same time, very relaxed in his arms. Something had been building inside him, and he knew he couldn't put it off any longer. His feelings for Kagome…were very confusing, but he knew he didn't want her hurt. He couldn't let himself run around like an animal.

He had to do something, SOMETHING, to keep her safe. The idea of sending her away from him, though appealingly noble, struck painfully at his heart. No, he couldn't bear to have her gone, though it seemed hard to have her with him. So he would have to control himself…he would have to make a choice, for Kagome.

"Kagome…" She stared up into his eyes, and his words were lost for a moment, as he was swallowed by her own eyes, so deep he could drown. The red was completely gone from his eyes now, and the stripes a fading memory. "Kagome…I want you to help me."

End of Chapter Seven actually not quite

Well, I have one more episode left in chapter seven, but I decided to put it in the next segment, cause I liked this pause. I hope the length of this chapter, not too long, but not amazingly short, will make up for the delay in updating. I also apologize profusely for the reference at the beginning of Episode Three…I couldn't help it! I was possessed! Anyways…the next Chapter is called **Roll Over **ruff ruff, and the final ep of this chapter is **Collar**.

****

Chevalier Mal Fet

for those not versed in French...neither am I…or Arthurian Legend, this means Ill-Made Knight


	10. Roll Over

It has been a long time since I updated, but I finally have the story put together to where I'm close to finishing. I had no computer for some months and no internet for longer, but now I have at least one of those. The first episode is the end of the seventh chapter, and the rest is chapter eight.

**Episode Five: Collar**

"Kagome…I want you to help me."

The words seemed to echo inside her head. Inu-Yasha could not ask for help. That just wasn't how the world ran. Kagome would have sooner expected the moon to crash into Tokyo and I'm sure there's an anime out there where it does or for…no, she couldn't really come up with anything as drastic as this…Inu-Yasha asking for help?

"I…I, Inu-Yasha how am I supposed to…?" The hanyou held her more tightly to him, almost like a hug.

"Kagome…you make things more…peaceful. I don't understand…I don't know how, but you can help me. You DO help me." The hanyou paused and gave her what was, for all she could tell, a melting look of sincerity. A movie star would have been jealous of that look. "Kagome…I'll listen to you…I'll…" The hanyou tugged at the necklace about his throat. It suddenly occurred to Kagome that she probably COULD have used that once in a while…but Inu-Yasha seemed so feral. And at the same time so cold and omnipotent.

"You'll…listen to me? Inu-Yasha, I don't see how that will…I can't imagine YOU obeying me."

A bit of the hanyou's old fire returned to his eyes. "I never said I'd OBEY you! I'm not a damned dog, and you're not my master!" He quickly calmed from the outburst, and Kagome mused that he WAS actually a dog…Or at least a dog-demon. "I'll listen to you…maybe you'll balance me out a little bit. I don't know what it is about you, but maybe if I'm around you more, I'll calm down…I won't become…that again."

Kagome understood, or at least thought she might. Inu-Yasha was used to being completely in control of himself. He blocked off nearly all of his emotions and feelings from everyone, controlling them all, or hiding them behind alternating rough, fiery and cold, uncaring masks. Losing control of himself completely, not just his emotions, but his entire mind and body…that would probably be a horrible experience for the hanyou.

Despite the fact that the hanyou looked full-grown, Kagome felt that he had never really had a chance to become more than a child in many ways. Oh, certainly his mind was very agile and he understood most of the harsh truths of life, better than most probably, but he'd never had a chance to really grow. Often he'd bluster like a teen boy, and once or twice Kagome could have sworn she'd seen childlike curiosity and surprise flash through is eyes.

"Kagome…I don't want to hurt you…I could have…" The hanyou flinched from some particularly bad memory. Kagome wasn't certain if she should say anything…She'd never seen Inu-Yasha with his guard so low. She didn't want it to end. "I…I'd do anything to keep from…from that. I'd do anything to keep from becoming that thing again. I'd…"

The hanyou cast about for some way to express what he was feeling. His hands again rose to the beads about his neck. "Kagome…I'd collar myself to keep that from happening. I…" His hands fell down behind her back again, and he leaned forward, his face coming closer and closer to her own.

Kagome's heart jumped into her throat as his lips approached hers, and she hardly noticed as they kept on right passed so that his face rested against hers, cheek to cheek. His mouth right by her ear whispered so lowly that she couldn't understand the words, only feel the buzz of his voice and the breath on her skin…which prickled expectantly. The girl blushed, chagrined at her body's reactions, but a moment later Inu-Yasha was drawing back.

His face brushed along hers briefly, sending chills through her body. The contact ended the pang in her heart made no sense but at the last moment something soft brushed against her cheek, and then he was staring into her eyes again. Kagome's mind was frozen. What was…? Her eyes fell immediately on the hanyou's lips, soft lips. Did Inu-Yasha kiss me?

Whether he had or not, Inu-Yasha gave no indication. He seemed to pretend that nothing at all had happened. But his eyes did hold some unknown colour in them that Kagome didn't recognize. Something new?

"Kagome…I want you to help me…you will won't you?" The girl nodded wordlessly. What words could she find? "Good…I don't want to turn into this…animal again. Running around the woods, naked…killing things and…"

Something about that last bit stuck in Kagome's mind. Suddenly her cheeks were burning and she nearly shoved Inu-Yasha completely away, causing her to nearly tumble out of his lap. The ground looked very far away…She hugged him close, suddenly afraid of heights, and again blushed as she realized…Inu-Yasha was still naked!

She'd been a bit too busy at the time to really pay attention, and true he was covered in mud and leaves, but he WAS naked. And she was sitting in his lap…

Inu-Yasha hadn't been aware that a red so bright existed, or at least that no human face could match it. His own clothes weren't even that red…oh, that might explain it…clothes…no clothes. The hanyou blushed, himself, and shifted uneasily. Kagome seemed a bit relieved by the hanyou's discomfort. She didn't see him blush often…

"We…your clothes! I had them in my backpack! I think I left it with the others, if you want them…" Her voice seemed to hint that even if he liked to feel the breeze on his skin, SHE wanted them on him. Kagome had seen Inu-Yasha naked so often that she would have expected some horrible synth music to be playing in the background, but never in a situation where she could actually do any admiring. Yeah, she could remember, but she'd been preoccupied and not too interested in…

Her cheeks grew red again. Not that she WANTED to see such a thing! No, she had no inclination to see Inu-Yasha…Even in her mind she had to pause. Lie, truth? Lie. She didn't want to see Inu-Yasha naked at all! She had NO interest. Having at last determined that, her mind again turned to getting him clothed again.

"Inu-Yasha, we're gonna have to go back to get your clothes…or at least I am. I need my stuff, and I have to tell them that I'm okay."

The hanyou scowled. "Feh, those pathetic humans…I'd almost rather keep on without my clothes than have to deal with them again…but those clothes are special."

"I don't know what kind of condition they're in now…I did my best to wash them, but I'm not much with a needle, and so I didn't get much patching done…When I packed them up, though, they seemed almost whole. I guess they weren't as torn up as I remembered."

"Oh, they probably were…But those clothes are special like I said. They'll resist fire and weapons, and they regrow themselves, so I don't have to worry about finding new ones."

Kagome opened her mouth to ask, but the wonder of Inu-Yasha's clothing would have to wait, because the hanyou had rolled off of the branch, with her in his arms, and the ground rushed towards them in a hurry. Then they were bounding away, back towards the rebels. Kagome couldn't do anything but be amazed at Inu-Yasha.

**Chapter Eight: Roll Over**

**Episode One: Beware of the Dog**

"Hurry up, girl, I don't want to be here any longer than we have to."

Kagome opened the door and gave the hanyou a withering look. "Inu-Yasha, I already told you that I needed to do some stuff back home. You agreed that I could catch up on my schoolwork. It's not like there's anything else for us to be doing. You turned the Alliance down again."

"Feh, those alliance-people are worthless. We'd be better off with them out of the way. Anyways, how long is this school thing going take? I want to be back before dark."

"I'm sorry Inu-Yasha, but I can't go back for at least a couple of days. I have a lot of work to catch up on…You can go back if you want, but if I ever want to pass any of my classes, I have to study really hard. I've already missed so much school, I wouldn't be surprised if everyone thought I had some kind of disease!"

Inu-Yasha glared at her. "A couple of days? I agreed that you could have some time back home, but not that you could…"

"Inu-Yasha, YOU need a break too! After all we've been through, you should be happy about a chance to rest. And even if you do want to go back to killing demons again already, I DON'T! I've taken about as much as I can, so give me a break!" The door slammed shut, and Inu-Yasha could hear Kagome stomp back over to her desk where she'd been for nearly an hour.

Showing one of his rare moments of insight, Inu-Yasha chose not to argue this once. Kagome was obviously not going to be swayed. Fine, let her have a couple of days…it wasn't like it really mattered. At least here there didn't seem to be demons all about. Inu-Yasha stretched his back, rearranging the position HE'D been in for nearly an hour. Maybe he'd go for a walk. The shrine was pretty big, and it'd be great to stretch his legs. Inu-Yasha opened his mouth to yell in at Kagome, but changed his mind. She didn't want to be bothered…and he didn't have to report to her.

Inu-Yasha slipped out of the house and walked towards the sacred tree. Even in this time, he couldn't help but be drawn to it. It was still there, bigger than ever. He could even make out the scar from his entrapment. But the thing that struck him most was what was missing. The arrow was gone. Who would have pulled it out? After all the time that it had spent imbedded in the tree, a symbol of his broken soul, to have it gone was startling. As if something like a broken soul could suddenly be plucked up and made whole again. Was nothing sacred? Time changed everything…

Continuing his walk around the shrine grounds, Inu-Yasha walked clear around until he found himself at the front steps. So deep in thought was he still, that he hadn't noticed the boy walking up towards him. As he drew within a few steps, Inu-Yasha started, growling and crouching into an attack stance. "Who the hell are you! What are you doing here?"

The boy jumped and nearly fell down the stairs. "I-I'm, my name is Hojo. I was just bringing these herbs and remedies to Higurashi…"

"Higurashi?" Inu-Yasha straightened back up. It was just a boy, no threat.

"Yes, for Kagome. She's not been feeling well lately, and I was hoping she'd go to the movies with me this weekend on a date…"

"For Kagome? A date…" It took Inu-Yasha a few moments to figure out what the boy was talking about, but paranoia usually brings about the same answers anyways.

"That's a very authentic-looking costume. Do you work at the shrine? Anyways, I need to give these to Kagome and…"

"GRRRR…YOU stay away from Kagome!" The boy's face was surprised and more than a little scared. Inu-Yasha was suddenly furious. This boy thought he could just take Kagome away from him? After all the pains she'd put HIM through! He advanced on the boy, hands working angrily.

"Now wait a minute…Kagome is…She's…It's not your…" The boy stumbled backwards down one step, then another, trying to back away from the enraged hanyou. "Hey, you can't..! Ahhh!" The boy misstepped and fell backwards, rolling painfully down the stairs. Inu-Yasha stood there, frozen in surprise for several moments before he started down after the boy.

He'd rolled nearly to the bottom of the stairs before he'd stopped. Inu-Yasha bent over him and examined his injuries. He was lucky. There were no series wounds, just a broken arm and a lot of bruises. Looking around for witnesses, Inu-Yasha nudged the boy down the last two steps and onto the sidewalk below. Someone would surely find him soon. Feeling just a little guilty and yet extremely satisfied, Inu-Yasha turned back towards the house. It was time to get back outside Kagome's door.

**Episode Two: Dog's Day**

"Hurry up, Kagome, I wanna get back to killing Naraku." Inu-Yasha impatiently tapped his bare foot as Kagome dragged her backpack towards the well. She gave him a grimace, still pretty he thought, and opened her mouth to make some comment, but he didn't wait for her. He grabbed up both girl and pack and leapt into the dry well.

He felt the familiar floating sensation and knew they were back in his time, away from pestering human boys that made him want to push them down even more stairs and then stomp on them and tear off an arm or two and…

"I almost wish I hadn't gone to school today!" Inu-Yasha glanced at her. "I have so much work. I don't know how I'll ever catch up on it, and my friends wouldn't stop bugging me about being sick for so long."

"Feh, well that school thing seems useless anyways."

Kagome didn't even listen. "My friends said that Hojo…um, a boy in my school…broke his arm and they wanted me to go sign his cast with them, but I couldn't, because a certain hanyou was in a hurry to get back to his demon-infested time." She gave him a withering look.

"Stupid boy fell down the stairs. I didn't even touch him." He said to himself.

"Huh?" Kagome said absently still dreading all the make-up work she had. Inu-Yasha shook his head. "It's nothing."

Back in Kaede's hut, Inu-Yasha found himself arguing with Kagome AND the old hag. This was stupid. He was the strongest thing around, yet he had to listen to an old hag and a young…well-formed…beautiful…girl. Kagome glanced at him, but he'd managed to stop staring in time and pretended not to notice her paranoid look.

"Inu-Yasha, we have to help the Alliance. They need you, and we could use their help too. Besides, they helped me find you when you were…unwell." Inu-Yasha grimaced. He didn't need to be reminded about that. He didn't want to feel any gratitude towards anyone, save maybe Kagome. It wasn't as if they'd really done anything.

"WE don't need those fools. They're pathetic. They can't even protect themselves from the likes of Hiten. They certainly can't beat Naraku." Kagome gave him an exasperated look and opened her mouth but Kaede was already talking.

"Inu-Yasha, you may not think much of anyone but yourself, but they are risking their lives to defeat Naraku. They share a common enemy and we should try to make allies, not more enemies. Besides, they have been fighting Naraku longer and they may know more about him than we do."

"Feh! They didn't even know he was a demon. They don't know anything."

"Inu-Yasha this isn't up for debate. Kagome and I agree that the Alliance is important, and you WILL escort Kagome to see them. You don't have to help them, but you have to protect Kagome. She is still the only one that can purify the tainted Shikon no Tama."

So that's how he had ended up tracking down the stupid fools of the Alliance, sniffing out their most recent HIDING place. It was nearly sundown when they actually found the camp, but he knew they were there. He could smell the rancid stink of wolves pacing them as they approached the impromptu village in the clearing.

As they entered the cluster of ramshackle buildings, Inu-Yasha and Kagome drew quite a large gathering of humans and demons alike, separated from each other, of course. Some alliance. It was obvious that the demons followed Kouga while the humans followed Sango. Several of the demons were wolves, and nearly all of them bristled at Inu-Yasha. A couple of them made as if to step forward not bright, but brighter than SOME but a group of uniformed demon-slayers pushed their way through the crowd, discouraging any fighting. Sango appeared from their midst and stood before Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha, I hope that you have reconsidered our proposal. We could truly use your strength in the fight against Naraku." She looked at Kagome as if trying to find out that answer without Inu-Yasha.

"Feh. I wouldn't join you lot if Naraku tried to kill everyone in the world but me." And Kagome. "I'm only here cause some old priestess wants me to play nice and see if you have any useful information on him." His tone said he was extremely doubtful that they did.

Sango looked disappointed but hid it from her followers. "That's a shame. We will simply have to kill him without you. I would be glad to share what information we have…but I'm not certain exactly what side you are on, Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha growled and opened his mouth to tell her that he didn't care what damn side she thought he was on and that he'd take their information if he had to pry it out of the bits of their corpses, but Kagome spoiled his menace by patting his arm and stepping forward.

"We're on your side Sango. We want Naraku gone…Inu-Yasha is just…a solitary fighter." She said that as if meaning something else. The hanyou growled knowing it was something less complimentary.

Sango smiled a small smile. "Yes, I know the kind, Kagome. Perhaps we can share information. You're the first to my knowledge to actually meet Naraku. I think we can help each other."

"That'd be great, Sango. We don't know much, but we'll tell you what we do."

Sango motioned for them to go inside with her and Inu-Yasha signaled Kagome close to him. He bent slightly and whispered in her ear. "Don't mention the Shikon no Tama." Kagome looked puzzled for a moment but understood quickly unlike Kouga…or Hojo. It would be a bad idea for others to find out about the jewel. They didn't want anymore evil hands getting ahold of it.

Kagome quickly told Sango what had transpired inside Naraku's castle. How there were actually very few guards, save a few of Naraku's most powerful minions. Sango told them that the one who created the tornadoes was a demon by the name of Kagura, Naraku's unpleasant second. It was hard to omit the Shikon no Tama, and Sango could obviously tell that something was being left out, but Kagome did her best to tell the edited story. Inu-Yasha fehed once in a while, but otherwise remained silent.

It turned out that Sango knew virtually nothing about Naraku himself, just about his generals and highest-ranking demons. After hearing little of any use, Inu-Yasha impatiently dragged Kagome to her feet and out the door, to find a ring of wolves surrounding the hut. At their center, directly opposite the doorway, stood Kouga, in all his radiance, or perhaps odor. SOMETHING was certainly radiating from him. Sango glared at the wolves but Kouga spoke first.

"Stay out of this, human. Inu-Yasha is my business, and I won't let you interfere with me. If you don't make me unhappy, I'll continue to let you ruling over your band of humans." Sango shook her head and her slayers took their hands from their weapons. It was no use wasting some of her own just to settle the situation.

"Very well, Kouga, Inu-Yasha is all yours. But once he kills you, I expect your wolves to remain loyal to the Alliance." The slayers laughed, as did a number of the demons. Kouga growled along with his wolves and several made as if to attack the slayers.

"Forget the petty humans. Just watch as I kill this damned hanyou. Then we shall punish the humans as is fitting." Kouga smiled at Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha looked disinterest at the wolves surrounding him, paying little attention to Kouga. The wolf grew angry at being ignored and would have attacked if Kagome hadn't stepped in front of Inu-Yasha.

"Kouga, this is pointless. Inu-Yasha isn't your enemy, Naraku is! Fighting now won't help the Alliance. It will only weaken it and Naraku will win." Kouga smiled at the girl in a way that made Inu-Yasha grow suddenly wrathful.

"Kagome, you have no need to worry. After I have dispatched this half-breed I will lead the Alliance to a great victory of Naraku." Kagome shook her head. This idiot actually thought he was that strong? "And once this hanyou is gone, you will no longer be forced into his company. You will be able to be mine." Kagome almost choked. "Now step aside," Kouga grabbed her shoulders and moved her out of his way, "while I dispatch this weakling han---"

"How dare you ever touch Kagome!" Inu-Yasha held Kouga by the throat some inches off the ground. Kouga had barely ceased his contact with Kagome before he found himself unable to breathe. Suddenly the wolves were uncertain what to do. Attacking might get Kouga killed, but they couldn't simply watch the hanyou strangle him, either. "You are never allowed to even speak to Kagome. If you GLANCE at her again in the future, I will kill you. If you speak her name, I will kill you. If you ever do anything that upsets her, I will kill you. Hell, if she expresses any discontent in your existence in this world, I will kill you!"

Kouga gurgled something unintelligible, but Inu-Yasha didn't really want an answer anyways. He threw Kouga to the ground and stomped on his chest several times, giving him a few good kicks to the side which obviously fractured several ribs. He probably would have kept on had Kagome not asked him to stop. Giving the wolf one last kick, he turned around slowly, facing down each wolf gathered. They shrunk away from his gaze and slowly melted back into the rest of the rebels. A single pair came forward and dragged Kouga away.

The crowd that had gathered finally began dispersing, at Sango's insistence, and Kagome and Inu-Yasha were left pretty much alone. "Inu-Yasha, you didn't have to do that. Kouga just…isn't the brightest demon. I wouldn't ever be interested in…"

"It doesn't matter. They just have to be shown that you aren't there for them to paw at. You are there for them to have."

Kagome blushed and shyly tried to find some way to ask. "Inu-Yasha…you…you care about me?"

Inu-Yasha didn't completely notice the tone of her voice, still incensed by the wolf's atrocious actions. "You're mine, not for anyone else. Not for that stinking wolf, nor for that pathetic human boy."

Kagome's flattered look quickly became puzzled. "Human boy?" Inu-Yasha suddenly snapped back to the present, realizing he was on the brink of danger. Almost in a panic, he started dragging Kagome away from the village. "Don't worry about it anymore Kagome. We should get going now…"

"Wait, Inu-Yasha, what human boy…you…you didn't did you?" Inu-Yasha fehed as if to say that he didn't know what she was talking about and didn't really care enough to pay attention, but he was obviously on edge. "Inu-Yasha, YOU were the one that hurt Hojo?"

Inu-Yasha didn't flinch, but he definitely looked guilty, even a little defiant. "I didn't hurt him, he hurt himself. He was trying to take you away from me and…"

"Inu-Yasha, SIT!"

Inu-Yasha was thrown to the ground unexpectedly. He'd completely forgotten about that power. At least no one was around to see this time. "You BITCH! What did you do that for?"

"I can't believe you would hurt poor Hojo. He was in the hospital because of you! Hojo is a friend…you had no right to attack him!" Kagome stormed off before Inu-Yasha could recover from the spell, and was soon lost in the trees. Inu-Yasha sighed. He would have to go after her, else she'd get eaten by a youkai. His back ached a bit from the spell and he growled. But his heart ached a bit too.

**Episode Three: Puppy Kiss**

Inu-Yasha wended his way through the forest, following Kagome's scent. She smelled upset and angry still, which was unfortunate. He wasn't certain how he could make her come back to him, but he knew he couldn't let her leave him over some stupid human boy. He didn't think that she had loved the boy…the mere thought of that cause a low growl to reverberate deep in his chest.

He had spent a long time with this human girl, a long time for him at least. They had spent months together now. Inu-Yasha hadn't even spent that much time with Kikyou when they had been together. The thought of Kikyou still made him angry, but no longer at her. Somehow the whole situation had been Naraku's doing. He thought he had loved Kikyou, but Kikyou was dead, and it didn't make sense to love a dead person so much that it blinded you to the love you had for a living one.

Inu-Yasha blinked mentally. He'd never used love to describe his feelings for Kagome, before. It was hard to admit it, even to himself. He was trying to show her that he did, without having to actually say it in those terms. Couldn't she see that he felt so strongly for her? Inu-Yasha didn't like the word love. It had been a painful word for his entire life. The love of a family…the love of a mate, all deprived of him. Love had always been a reminder of what he didn't have. But there was certainly no other word to describe his feelings towards Kagome.

Lust was out of the question, though he blushed as he recalled how her body looked when it was uncovered. Okay, so maybe he DID want her that way. It was obvious…even she had noticed that, when he'd lost control of himself. That experience had actually done some good. It had taught him more about his feelings than he had ever been willing to admit. His animalistic side didn't try to hide how it felt as his human side did. When it wanted its mate, it took it. He almost had that time.

He could still remember how aroused he'd been at the sight of his mate…he shook his head. He couldn't think of her that way yet. How aroused he'd been at the sight of Kagome lying there naked. True, she'd almost been raped by Hiten. Inu-Yasha growled. But his instincts didn't care about that. He'd punished Hiten and it had been time to take his mate, himself. But some part of Inu-Yasha's mind had remained, and he had known that to her, it would be the same as rape if he took her then. Realizing what he had nearly done had turned him inside out.

Still, honestly, he almost wished he had claimed her that morning. He'd thought about it far too often of late. It was beginning to distract him. Yet his human blood insisted that he wait. The time was not yet right, it said. He agreed with it, grudgingly. But soon he would have her, and both bloods seemed more than happy to agree. Kagome was his. She would see that. Inu-Yasha hoped.

Kagome's scent was getting stronger now, as he closed in. She wasn't very far off. She'd stopped walking apparently. He hoped that she was all right. He burst from the trees into what couldn't really be called a clearing. It was just a small space between the trees. Kagome was sitting on a fallen tree. She smelled more upset than angry now. At least nothing had harmed her.

Inu-Yasha walked up slowly behind her. She heard him coming, he could tell from the way she tensed, but ignored him nonetheless. Reaching her, he knelt and put his arms around her. She started in surprise, but he held on and burrowed his face in her hair. She smelled good.

"Kagome…I am sorry that I upset you. I didn't mean to…to hurt anyone, really. That boy," she tensed again and almost pulled away from him. "That boy…I thought he was trying to take you away from me. I don't want anyone to take you from me Kagome." She relaxed against him a little and he took this for encouragement. "Honestly Kagome, I didn't touch him…I was very angry that he wanted to take you and I wanted to make him go away. He…he actually fell down the stairs. Maybe I should have told you, but I knew you'd be mad at me…maybe not believe me."

"Inu-Yasha…you really care so much about me?" Kagome's voice was filled with hope for his answer. Inu-Yasha wasn't ready to give that yet though.

"I…I…You are very important to me, Kagome." She seemed a little disappointed with his answer. Somehow he needed to make her understand. "I need you with me, Kagome. I…" Kagome craned her neck around, trying to see his face.

Suddenly Inu-Yasha moved around so that he could look her in the eyes. They were so beautiful. Kagome was taken aback by his sudden advance on her, but calmed by the look in his eyes. She wasn't certain what his face said, but it was something that made her feel warm inside. Almost too slowly for her to notice, Inu-Yasha's face drew closer to her own, until she could feel his quick breaths on her cheeks. Her own breaths shortened dramatically as his lips drew near hers. She could not take her eyes off his.

His lips pressed softly against hers and his arms tightened about her waist. She wasn't certain how long the kiss actually lasted. It seemed like forever. She wished it COULD be forever. Inu-Yasha drew back a bit and gave her a quick look, searching to see if she was upset. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes sparkling in a way that told him she didn't mind the kiss at all. He put his head beside hers as he hugged her close. He could feel her arms come about him as she hugged back. Her head resting on his shoulder, they stayed like that for some while.

Kagome's head was spinning. She had thought, hoped, Inu-Yasha had feelings for her, but she hadn't expected anything like this. They were walking back towards the Alliance's village, but she barely noticed, depending on Inu-Yasha's guiding hand in her own. Inu-Yasha had…kissed her. Nothing could have prepared her for the experience. She had felt so…happy.

Kagome wasn't certain what she felt for the hanyou. She knew she had strong feelings for him, but she wondered if she could fall in love so quickly, with someone she barely knew at all. It certainly felt like it. She didn't really know what love felt like, but what she felt for Inu-Yasha was something she had never experienced. If it wasn't love, she had no idea what it could be. Crushes she'd had. Any schoolgirl was bound to have a crush or two. This wasn't that. It was…so much more.

Inu-Yasha was a mystery to her. He was in so much pain all the time. He killed demons without a pause…brutally tearing them to pieces. Yet she saw that somewhere inside, it hurt him to do so. Kagome thought that even Inu-Yasha didn't realize how much it hurt him to kill. That was why she kept trying to interfere with his fights. She didn't want to see him hurt himself anymore. She knew he could win easily…but at what cost?

Inu-Yasha…what exactly did he feel for her? He'd been disdainful of her at first, but he'd never been particularly mean to her. He was rough and course, but at the same time very gentle. She was certain that gentle side was something he tried very hard to hide. She know he stared at her a lot. She'd seen the heat in his eyes at times, and it had made her uncomfortable, at least at first. She'd wondered a time or two if he would actually try to take her. To her embarrassment she had actually been excited by the idea. She wasn't certain if she'd mind.

If she didn't love the hanyou…she was very close to it. And Inu-Yasha definitely felt something for her. She was jolted from her reverie by a tug at her arm. They were entering the village area now. It was no time to be thinking of things like this. Kagome touched her fingers to her lips. She could still feel Inu-Yasha's on them.

**Episode Four: To the Flame**

Inu-Yasha was on the edge of the village when all hell broke lose. Suddenly demons appeared everywhere, attacking the unprepared Alliance. Most of the humans and demons alike took one look at the attack and ran for the forest. Still, the small group of slayers fought on, as did a small number of demons. They were quickly overcome and taken captive. Inu-Yasha kept Kagome hidden in the treeline. He had no worries for his own safety, but there were enough demons here to sneak around behind him if he got distracted, and he didn't want Kagome to get hurt.

A single demon stepped out to confront his gathered captives. He held himself grandly, even though Inu-Yasha couldn't see anything special about him. He was some nothing-demon as far as the hanyou could tell. "Ah, so this is the precious Alliance that has been annoying Lord Naraku. Pathetic bunch." Inu-Yasha couldn't help but agree. "I am the great moth-demon, Gaten--"

"Save it you bastard! We don't care who you are." Sango spat at him. She was in fair shape still, though blood was running down the side of her face and several gashes in her uniform showed her injuries. Two demons held her still and one smacked her across the face, splitting her lip.

"You will not speak in such a tone. You will not speak until you are ordered to!" Sango sagged at the blow but quickly regained her bearing, glaring at the demon. The other slayers struggled to get free and help their leader, but were pushed to the ground.

"You have spirit, girl. Perhaps you will make a good meal for me." The moth-demon smiled at Sango. "The rest of your friends will be made into servants for the Lord Naraku. It will be a gift pleasing in his eyes, I think."

Inu-Yasha was so intent on the struggling slayers that he almost didn't notice the group of demons swooping around behind him. He turned and slashed one through the middle. It exploded into a cloud of gore and he turned to the next, impaling it messily. Still two were left, and one managed to shout for help before he slashed its head off. The other fled towards the village but Inu-Yasha leapt up and landed on it, crushing it to the ground and snapping its spine. He left it twitching and turned to Kagome.

Kagome shouted out a warning as several more demons came running at him from the village. He quickly disemboweled the first foolish one, and grabbed the second by both arms and wrenched. One arm came off and he used it to beat the demon senseless. A scream from Kagome made him come back to his senses. One of the demons had grabbed her up and was running towards the village. The other came at Inu-Yasha.

It leeched onto him and held onto him no matter how he slashed at it. Finally he managed to sever its arms and was freed. Not caring that it was still alive, he ran after Kagome, who was now in the center of the village with the rest of the captives. The demon holding her shrieked as he came down, claws ripping through its chest. Kagome was thrown to the ground by the force of the attack, and had the breath knocked out of her.

The moth-demon noticed her now, and licked his lips. His circle of demons surrounded Inu-Yasha, awaiting his command. "Such a succulent beauty. I would love to have her for myself." He looked at Sango. "Girl, I've decided not to consume you today. This other morsel will be my meal instead."

Inu-Yasha growled a warning, but the moth didn't pay him any heed. He motioned for his demons to attack Inu-Yasha and as they closed in, he went for Kagome. Inu-Yasha slashed and tore, killing several demons in the first instants. Through a hole in one of the demon's chests, he saw the moth approaching Kagome. He roared and took the head off another demon. Ignoring the slashes from the demons surrounding him, he plowed through towards Kagome.

The moth reached down and cupped Kagome's face in one hand, examining it. "Ah such a beauty…I will have you now." He started to salivate. "You are mine."

The moth screamed suddenly as his hand was severed from his arm in a spray of black blood. He fell back shrieking to find Inu-Yasha standing before Kagome. "NO ONE TOUCHES KAGOME!"

The moth held his bleeding arm against his side, anger rising. "How dare you attack I, the great moth-demon Ga---" His mouth opened wide in disbelief as Inu-Yasha withdrew his hand from his stomach, pulling out entrails. The moth's mouth worked silently before he fell over in a rapidly growing puddle of blood.

Inu-Yasha turned around and faced the remaining dozen demons. They seemed nervous. He took a step towards them, and they fled. He leapt after them, killing first one, then another. A few made it back to the forest, but he hunted them down, killing each and every one. When he returned to the village he was again covered from head-to-toe in splashes of demon blood.

The slayers were standing guard around Sango and Kagome, but they made way as Inu-Yasha approached. Most of the other demons seemed to have left. Kagome was startled to see the red in his eyes, but he seemed in control of himself. As he came closer the red slowly faded and his eyes turned their normal gold and white.

"Kagome. Are you all right?" Kagome nodded, tearfully happy that Inu-Yasha hadn't lost himself again. "Good." He turned to Sango. "Thanks for looking after her. I don't think you'll have to worry about Naraku's demons for a while. I killed most of them."

Sango nodded. "It doesn't matter now. The Alliance is broken. Everyone ran off. I'll take us months to get it back together…and I'm not sure it's worth it. I may just take my slayers and kill Naraku myself."

Inu-Yasha snorted. "Don't worry about that. I'm going to kill Naraku. I'm tired of dealing with his cronies. Kagome? I think we should go. We should go tell Kaede what happened. Then we'll go to Naraku's fortress." Kagome nodded. Inu-Yasha grabbed her and put her on his back. She was already covered in blood so there was no point worrying about staining her clothes. Without another word he leapt off towards Kaede's village, Kagome holding tightly around him. Inu-Yasha smiled.

End of Chapter Eight

Chapter Nine is being worked on right now, so I don't expect too much of a delay. However, I still have no internet, so it's trouble getting it updated online. Chapter Nine is called **Get Up With Fleas **and it is the beginning of the end. Thanks for reading.

Kagome should be happy that Inu-Yasha doesn't bathe as often as she does...that horrible wet dog smell.

**-Chevalier Mal Fet**


	11. Get Up With Fleas

Whahaha! I'm nearly done with this story! If only my computer would cooperate. I swear, something breaks and I send it in. It comes back, something breaks and I send it in. It comes back, this time not even fixed, and something else breaks! Not only do I still not really have internet…my 'B' key fell off! I haven't managed to get it back on yet, but my girlfriend is better at that stuff than me…if only she were in town. I try not to be overly obvious about what's gonna happen in each chapter, but if you remember your sayings, you'll know what comes before the title of this chapter.

**Chapter Nine: Get Up With Fleas**

**Episode One: Fleabite**

Nearing the village, Inu-Yasha finally slowed his pace. He'd practically run the entire way, not wanting Kagome to loosen her arms around him. However, now he decided that it was time for Kagome to walk. He didn't care overmuch what people thought of him being close to her. But anything he cared for could quickly become a target, even from pathetic villagers. He wasn't ready yet to have people giving Kagome those kinds of looks. She didn't even know how he felt about her.

Kagome seemed to regret untangling her self from him, and he smiled to himself. He was pretty certain that she returned his feelings, at least to some extent. He remembered the kiss they'd shared so briefly…it was hard to tell how long it had lasted…but it could never have been enough. He wanted it to last forever. Inu-Yasha smiled. He didn't feel so empty lately.

The village was the same as always. Humans going about their human lives. Boring and pointless to Inu-Yasha's seeing. Still, something was different…he could almost smell the faint traces of some kind of demon. What demon would be stupid enough to come into HIS territory? It was obvious that the humans didn't know of any threat, or else they'd have probably been running around frantically. Feh. Humans.

Kagome turned towards Kaede's hut, but Inu-Yasha had no intention of visiting the hag. He nodded to Kagome and walked off towards the forest. He had barely reached the edge of the village when he felt a sting at his cheek. Inu-Yasha swatted at the pest and kept on towards the forest.

"Aaagh…Lord…Inu-Yasha." Inu-Yasha paused, recognizing the voice. He turned around to find a half-flattened flea-demon in the grass before him. Actually, it took him several seconds to find the flea.

"Myouga…I am surprised to see you here. Didn't you say you weren't coming back anymore after the whole Sesshou-maru incident?"

"No, my Lord…actually you said you'd kill me if you ever saw me again…eh…but things have changed now!" The flea practically tripped over its own tongue to get the words out.

Inu-Yasha scowled. "Oh, you're right about that Myouga…You told Sesshou-maru where to find Father's tomb…That bastard poked my eye out because of you!" Inu-Yasha was practically roaring by the end, and the little flea-demon cringed back.

"No…no, my Lord…I couldn't do anything about it. You weren't there to protect me!" Inu-Yasha froze in mid-act of murdering the flea. "It doesn't matter now anymore, my Lord, but I have come back to remind you of your duties."

"My duties. You've failed your duties completely Myouga…I hardly think you're the person to remind me of mine. Besides, I have no duty to anyone but myself." And Kagome.

"My Lord, but you do. You killed your brother. It is now your duty to return peace to your lands. You ARE the Lord of the Western Lands now, Lord Inu-Yasha."

"I'm no lord, Myouga, and I don't intend on ruling over anything." Inu-Yasha made as if to end the conversation but the pest was persistent.

"No, you don't truly have to reign, my Lord, but you must restore order. The fiend Naraku has intruded upon your lands and it is your duty to defeat him." The flea was strangely adamant. Normally Myouga fled at the first hint of a fight.

"I'm already going to kill that bastard, Myouga. Not for my duty, but because I want to. Now leave me alone."

Inu-Yasha was several steps away before the flea shouted to him. "But what about the Tetsusaiga? You need it to destroy Naraku, Lord Inu-Yasha."

"What about it. I don't need that rusty old sword. My claws will be more than good enough." Inu-Yasha continued on, now towards Kagome, who was apparently done with Kaede and walking towards him.

The flea hopped along behind him, but Inu-Yasha ignored him. Inu-Yasha took Kagome's arm and they walked towards the forest. He had something important to tell her.

"What about the transformations, Lord Inu-Yasha? Don't you want those to stop?" Inu-Yasha nearly tripped over his own foot and Kagome was taken completely by surprise by the words that seemed to come from nowhere. "You want to protect your mate, don't you, Lord Inu-Yasha?"

Inu-Yasha nearly squashed the flea right then. Kagome blushed and he tried his best to ignore the words and the question in her eyes. "What did you mean about transformations, Myouga?"

The flea-demon paused and nodded sagely. "Ah, I see that you HAVE transformed then, Lord Inu-Yasha." Inu-Yasha growled. "Out with it flea!" "I mean to say…your youkai blood takes over and you can no longer control yourself. You turn into a youkai yourself, not just a hanyou. It happens when your life is in danger."

"Feh, my life is never in danger Myouga. No one can kill me!" Inu-Yasha paused. "So why did I transform then, if MY life wasn't the one being threatened?" He fixed a glare on the flea.

Myouga gulped. "Well…perhaps if something else was in danger…something that you valued as much as your own life?" It was a flimsy guess, but it was all the flea had.

Surprisingly, the hanyou didn't squash him. Myouga risked a glance at Inu-Yasha's face and saw him thinking. Maybe he'd managed to save himself after all.

Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome. She didn't notice. She was too busy trying to figure out just what Myouga WAS. Perhaps it really did make sense…His instincts wanted to protect Kagome? Maybe even before he realized what he felt for her? She was certainly very important to him. "So…my youkai blood takes over…my instincts take over if there is sufficient reason for them to do so?"

Myouga nodded, again trying to act as if he knew much about it. "Yes, my Lord, that would seem to be it."

Inu-Yasha looked thoughtful still. "What did you say about making it stop?"

"The Tetsusaiga is the only way to make it stop. It is enchanted to protect you from your youkai blood, warding you from it so that it can not take over. You must get that sword, Lord Inu-Yasha!"

"But why would I want it to stop? As you said, it protects my life…or something I value greatly.  
Why should I want it to go away?"

"My Lord, you've felt the change. Do you want to transform again?" Inu-Yasha remembered what it was like…losing control…he shivered. He didn't want to do that ever again. He had to protect Kagome, even from himself. He shook his head. "Each time you transform, it eats away at your soul…eventually you will be stuck that way forever!"

Inu-Yasha's heart skipped a beat. Kagome was holding tightly onto his arm. He could feel the worry radiating from her. Worry for him. He was more worried for her. He looked Myouga in the eyes not easy to do, considering how small they are. "If I get the Tetsusaiga…it will stop these transformations?"

"Yes my Lord, that's why it was left for you. That and to protect you and yours."

Inu-Yasha nodded. He looked at Kagome. He loved her. He would do anything to keep her safe…to keep her happy. "Okay, I'll get the damned sword."

**Episode Two: Tetsusaiga**

Inu-Yasha almost didn't believe what he was about to do. He glared at the flea as if it were somehow Myouga's fault. "Kagome…you might not want to watch this." Kagome looked confused, but as he put his hand to his face she remembered and turned her back. "Gods, I wish there were a different way to do this."

Inu-Yasha plunged his fingers into his eye, unable to bite back the short shout of pain that escaped his throat. He pulled out the black pearl, fingers sticky with his own blood. The portal tore open and Inu-Yasha stared at it for a second, with one eye. Blood ran freely from his empty socket, but he ignored it. Still, it was an unpleasant experience to have twice. Myouga opened his mouth to say something, but thought the better of it.

Inu-Yasha prepared to step through the portal, but Kagome took his hand. "I'm going too, Inu-Yasha." He nodded, careful to keep his face turned away from hers. He didn't want to see pity on her face. They both entered the portal and found themselves once again before the massive remains of his father. Kagome was slightly dreading returning to the inside to retrieve the Tetsusaiga. She didn't want to see Sesshou-maru's corpse. Apparently the same thought had entered Inu-Yasha's head, but he shook it off and grabbed Kagome.

He leapt down, deep into the remains. He landed gracefully and looked about. There was the Tetsusaiga, still as battered as ever. But to his surprise, Sesshou-maru's body was nowhere to be found. He didn't have time to consider the implications of this, however. He wanted to get the sword and leave. He didn't like this place.

Inu-Yasha walked over to the sword and grasped it firmly. He pulled with all of his might, but the damned thing wouldn't budge. "Damn you, Myouga! How am I supposed to wield a sword that's stuck in the ground?" But the flea was nowhere to be found. Grumbling, Inu-Yasha tried again. Still he had no luck pulling the sword free.

"It doesn't look that stuck, Inu-Yasha. Why can't you pull it out?" Inu-Yasha growled in frustration. He fixed a glare on Kagome. "If you think it's so easy, why don't you come try?"

Kagome gave him a dubious look, but shrugged. She wasn't going to ignore a challenge. It wasn't like not being able to pull the sword out would be any different than Inu-Yasha. "Fine, I will." Still, she hesitated. Inu-Yasha grinned and her hesitation was gone. Placing one hand on the sword, she gave a half-hearted tug.

The sword pulled free. Inu-Yasha gaped. Kagome's own jaw nearly fell open in surprise. "How in the hell?" Inu-Yasha shook his head. "I could almost think that was some joke at my expense." Kagome had no idea what to say. She just offered the sword to him.

Inu-Yasha took it and looked it over. It was still a piece of shit. He sighed. "Okay, Kagome, let's go." He grabbed her up and made for the exit.

Once out, the portal closed and turned back into the pearl, which he gratefully put back in his eye. Not that his eye was healed yet. But it made him feel a bit better. He turned to the flee and brandished the old blade. "Great, now what Myouga? This sword is worthless. You say it will bind my youkai blood?"

The flee hopped up and down excitedly. "Yes, of course, Lord Inu-Yasha."

He looked at it disgustedly. "Feh…Fine I guess I'll keep it."

"Lord Inu-Yasha, you can use its power." Inu-Yasha's look was disbelieving. What power? "My lord, Tetsusaiga was made to protect. In order to wield it in its true power you must have someone to protect."

Someone to protect? Inu-Yasha did have someone to protect. Kagome. He wouldn't ever let anything harm her. At this thought, the battered blade in his hand transformed into a giant curved blade. He nearly dropped it in surprise. That hadn't been something he'd expected. Still, it was a clumsy weapon…He preferred his claws.

"Can you sense it, my Lord? With this sword, you can destroy an entire horde of demons. You need only use the Kaze no Kizu."

"The Kaze no Kizu?" It took the flea-demon several attempts to explain the Kaze no Kizu to the hanyou, since he'd never wielded the sword himself, and Inu-Yasha had no demon in which to practice on. Still, Inu-Yasha wasn't very interested. Kill a horde of demons with one swing? He could still kill a horde of demons with his claws.

He looked at Kagome, who seemed impressed by what Myouga claimed the sword could do. Still, at least now he wouldn't have to transform. Kagome would be safe from him. And HE would keep her safe from everything else. Inu-Yasha smiled.

**Episode Three: Wind Bitch**

The Fortress loomed up suddenly, and Inu-Yasha paused, despite himself. Naraku, at last. The inu-hanyou smiled a little to himself. He was going to kill that bastard. No more waiting. Kagome slid off of his back as he stood, watching the castle. There were hardly any guards, and none inside the castle at all. Apparently Naraku STILL didn't want his demons too close to him.

He motioned for Kagome to get on his back again, and she did. One quick leap took him over the walls and over any sentries that might want to stop him. A second leap brought him down just at the entrance to the inner sanctum. The same entrance he had used before. Now he did have Kagome get down and walk. He wanted to be ready.

No one had noticed their entry. Perhaps that Sango girl was partially to blame for that. Inu-Yasha had scented her and her slayers some while ago, heading for the castle. By now, the demons were probably more than aware of a half-dozen demon slayers attacking the fortress. Foolish. As if they could kill Naraku. Still, Inu-Yasha had more respect for Sango than any of the other Alliance rabble he'd met.

It didn't take very long for them to get noticed, though. After just a few minutes of wandering towards the jewel that Kagome sensed, Inu-Yasha found his way blocked by a female demon. She smelled of Naraku. It temporarily confused his nose so much that he wasn't sure if he was really seeing her. She looked the hanyou up and down, as if trying to figure out what he was. Inu-Yasha didn't really care what she was, but that hated scent was getting to him, filling his nose.

The bitch smiled. "Ah, so you must be Inu-Yasha. I have orders to stop you. Naraku wants you dead, hanyou."

Inu-Yasha looked behind him to check on Kagome. She seemed all right. A bit nervous, but confident that he would protect her. He gave her a quick smile and turned back to the bitch. "As if you could kill me. I'm going to kill Naraku and anyone else who gets in my way." He scrunched up his nose. "Why do you smell like Naraku, bitch? Are you his woman or something? How many times has he taken you, for you to smell COMPLETELY like him."

Inu-Yasha was surprised by the anger in the demon's face, but smiled inwardly. So she doesn't like Naraku all that much, does she? "I am NOT his woman! I am Kagura, the wind sorceress, and I'm here to kill you, Inu-Yasha!"

"Feh. Whatever, Wind Bitch." Inu-Yasha crouched in preparation for attack, but Kagura didn't. Instead she actually leapt back away from him.

Straightening, Inu-Yasha gave her a glare. "I thought you were going to stop me, wind whore, not run aw--" Inu-Yasha jumped aside as the blow landed. He was surrounded!

There were demons all about now, some of them dead, and some of them alive. Where had they come from? He cracked his knuckles. Oh well, the bitch would have to wait her turn.

Inu-Yasha sliced and clawed at the demons pressing about him. No matter how many he killed, the others seemed unphased, as if they weren't really there. A quick glance at Kagura explained it. She was moving as if manipulating strings or something, and the demons followed her movements like true puppets. He was getting nowhere like this. Inu-Yasha made one last messy swipe with his claws and leapt over the horde of demons, straight for Kagura.

She noticed him and managed to dodge at the last second, landing roughly on the floor. Kagura scrambled back to her feet as Inu-Yasha watched, smirking. "It's time to die, wind bitch." He raised his claws to strike, but Kagome's scream stopped him dead. He saw the demons rushing for her, and there was no way he could get there in time. There was only one thing to do. Inu-Yasha drew the Tetsusaiga and it instantly transformed.

He'd tested it briefly before entering the castle, when he felt demons nearby. Something about colliding auras let out the Kaze no Kizu. He'd not managed to use it yet, but he thought he knew how. Almost in slow motion, Inu-Yasha swung the sword. The demons seemed to freeze on their attack. Kagome was falling, fear plain on her face. Inu-Yasha felt the sword tear through something.

The ground in front of him exploded in a bright light and suddenly time returned to normal. The explosion flew forward, enveloping the demons, dissolving them. The furthest demons had a split second to see death coming at them, but never enough to react. The blast hit them before they were closer than a few steps to Kagome. Inu-Yasha thought for the first time that it was lucky Kagome hadn't been directly behind those demons. He doubted a human would have been any safer than a demon in that explosion.

Inu-Yasha stared down at the Tetsusaiga. Who would have thought it could do that? He could certainly have killed those demons on his own…but not nearly as quickly. It had been a lot cleaner too. No demon blood spattering him, or even the walls. Kagome stared too. So did Kagura. For several moments no one did anything, but Inu-Yasha snapped out of it, turning to face the wind bitch. He could try that trick out again.

Kagura gave the sword one look and then she exploded into a tornado that caused Inu-Yasha to jump back, covering Kagome from flying debris. Kagura was gone, along with a goodly section of the wall and roof, but Inu-Yasha didn't really care. Kagome was safe.

He looked down at the fragile girl in his arms. She was so beautiful. Unable to resist the sudden urge, Inu-Yasha bent down and took her lips with his own. She tasted so good. He wanted more…but now wasn't the time. Not wanting to break the kiss, he was in a dilemma. It was so perfect. It would have to wait til later. After all…later they could do more than just kiss.

Finally ending the kiss, after what he knew had been a very long time, Inu-Yasha tried to pull back, but found her arms wrapped tightly about him. He smiled and wrapped his own about her, hugging her head to his breast. He wouldn't ever let her go.

**Episode Four: Shikon no Tama**

Kagome led Inu-Yasha towards where she felt the jewel. He was certain Naraku would be there again, so he forced her to lead from behind him. His body wasn't completely covered in gore for once, though he thought to himself that there was still Naraku to kill, and he was almost happy to be so relatively clean. Kagome hadn't been spattered at all this time, and no doubt she was happy too. She always complained about how hard it was to get the stains out of her clothing.

Inu-Yasha was surprised how quickly they arrived at the room Kagome felt the jewel was in. There hadn't been any more guards, and no notice of Naraku…Still, Inu-Yasha pushed Kagome completely behind him and opened the door.

It was another display room, large and mostly empty, save one pedestal against the far wall. Inu-Yasha could see the jewel glowing faintly pink from where he was. Aside from the jewel on the pedestal, the room was barren. Even Naraku was missing. Surely Naraku wasn't just going to LET them take the Shikon no Tama? Inu-Yasha took a step towards the altar.

"Stop hanyou. I can not let you take the jewel." Kagura stepped out of a door closer to the back of the room. "I wasn't expecting such a trick from your sword, but I hold no fear of it. It is time to die, Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha smirked and brought up the Tetsusaiga. It would be overkill, but he was still enjoying his semi-clean state. Something was wrong though. Inu-Yasha couldn't smell the scar that he was supposed to cut though. All of the air in the room…it was Kagura's. Still he swung anyways, hoping to somehow unleash the kaze no kizu. Nothing happened.

Kagura laughed. "Fool hanyou! I'm the wind sorceress! I control the wind, which means I control your precious attack."

Inu-Yasha fehed and sheathed Tetsusaiga. It figured…now he'd end up all messy. Before Inu-Yasha could launch himself at her throat, wind came rushing at him, like blades. He made to dodge, but Kagome was directly behind him, and if he dodged, she'd be hit. He shouted in pain as wind-blades cut into his flesh at four points. One, between a pair of ribs, throbbed especially painfully. His right shoulder ached and bled freely, but the other two had been minor injuries.

The hanyou turned to Kagome and signaled for her to hide, then leapt at Kagura, but she was fast. Her control of the wind was absolute, and he couldn't get close enough to hit her before she'd swoop away. He growled in frustration. He wasn't going to let a petty youkai like this take up his time. He wanted to get back to spending time with Kagome.

Inu-Yasha dipped his claws into his wounded shoulder and flung it at Kagura, the blood forming into blades as they traveled. It wasn't technique he'd used for a while. He preferred to make the enemy bleed, not himself. But Inu-Yasha knew it to be a very useful attack.

Kagura was taken completely by surprised and barely managed to dodge, one of the blood-blades slicing her across the leg. She glanced down to check her wounds and when she looked back up all she could see were claws coming at her neck.

There was a wet tearing sound as Inu-Yasha sliced through the youkai, blood spraying out and all over him. Kagura collapsed instantly, still spraying all over the floor. Kagome started towards the jewel, but Inu-Yasha motioned her to wait. Not because of any threat, but because Kagura was still making a mess of the room, and he didn't want to listen to Kagome moan about her white clothes.

Eventually, after what seemed an eternity, Kagura ran out of blood, from a geyser to a fountain to a trickle and finally nothing. Inu-Yasha grumbled. But at least his clothes were already red. If only his hair weren't so hard to clean. Again Kagome came forward and stood before the altar nervously. Though if she was nervous about touching the jewel, or that Naraku would burst in on them again, he wasn't sure.

Hesitantly, Kagome reached down and picked up the jewel. It had been slightly tainted from Naraku's presence, but it again completely purified. And no Naraku. Inu-Yasha waited, tapping his foot impatiently. Kagome grew more and more nervous. It quickly became obvious that Naraku wasn't showing. Maybe those pathetic humans had managed to kill him after all…no, Inu-Yasha wanted to kill Naraku!

Finally he threw up his hands. "Come on Kagome, let's leave." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him, grumbling the whole way.

Inu-Yasha sulked until they left the castle, still unopposed. With a sigh he took Kagome on his back, the only part of him not covered in gore, and leaped the wall and into the forest. Damn Naraku…wouldn't even show up for his own death.

**Episode Five: Lay Down With Dogs**

Kagome was getting anxious. Inu-Yasha had left her to wash his clothes in a nearby stream and she was all alone, with the sacred jewel…not more than three hours from Naraku's fortress. She could feel eyes on her, and even though she knew it had to be her imagination, it was making her fidget. How long could it take to rinse a shirt? Unable to wait any longer, Kagome headed towards Inu-Yasha had gone.

The girl came crashing through the trees, faster and faster, as her own steps echoed in her ears, making it seem as if someone were following behind. Finally, she burst out of the bushes and nearly fell over into the stream. She managed to catch her balance, but froze upon seeing Inu-Yasha. He was standing in knee-deep water and holding his red pants in both hands as if he'd been twisting the water out. He wasn't wearing anything though.

Kagome's face went red then white then something beyond red. Inu-Yasha didn't blush. He was still surprised and not sure what was going on. He'd barely moved at all, though he'd noticed how hard Kagome was breathing and how her chest rose and fell with each breath. She was so beautiful…

Kagome's blush deepened, though it couldn't darken any more. The water apparently wasn't too cold…Inu-Yasha started as if suddenly realizing that he was standing naked and…excited…in front of Kagome. He growled and flapped his still-wet pants down in front of himself. It didn't help, since wet clothes tend to conform to the body. Kagome was still bright red.

Inu-Yasha cursed. "You COULD turn around Kagome! Instead of just staring and staring!" Kagome didn't seem to hear him though. He waved a hand, but she didn't respond. Good gods, he'd killed her. He hadn't realized she wanted him THAT badly.

Inu-Yasha dragged on his wet pants to cover himself a bit better only a little bit and snapped his fingers in front of her face. She blinked and stared at him stupidly. "Kagome? Are you all right?" He was actually a little worried that something might be wrong with her. Maybe Naraku had cast a spell on the jewel?

Kagome finally seemed to wake up. She jumped, literally, and started stammering. He could make out some sort of apology and something about being alone. Inu-Yasha sighed and put his arm around her. He led the still stammering Kagome back to their camp site, leaving behind everything but the pants he was wearing.

He sat her down in his lap, finally able to since he'd been concentrating very hard on everything but Kagome's body, and held her in his arms. She seemed not to mind, and rested her cheek against his bare chest. He stared down at her and stroked her hair with one hand, noticing with each stroke how nice it felt. She was so beautiful. He loved her…

Inu-Yasha took a deep breath, causing Kagome to look up at his face. It grew very serious, but still deeply caring. "Kagome…I like the way you make me feel. I haven't been so happy in…forever. It seems like somehow, you were the perfect thing--the only thing--that could make me remember what it was like to be alive."

Kagome just watched, swallowing in expectation. How was he supposed to say this? "Kagome…I…I hate the idea of you being hurt. It hurts me much more than any other wound I've taken. I hate the idea that I could hurt you…Now that I have the Tetsusaiga, I don't have to worry about that so much…but…" Inu-Yasha looked almost miserable for a second before inspiration struck. "Kagome…I love you."

He watched her face to gauge her reaction. Kagome's face was uncertain for a moment before she smiled, tears in the corners of her eyes. Inu-Yasha wasn't certain if this was a good sign or not. "Inu-Yasha…thank you…I love you too."

Before she could utter another word, his mouth was on hers, and his arms clutched her tightly to him. She loved him! Inu-Yasha lost himself in her eyes, in her taste. He hugged her close as if trying to erase the line between them. He finally broke the kiss when he could no longer go without air, his head swimming. Kagome was breathing just as hard as he, but she made no move to stop him as he began kissing her chin and neck. He wanted to taste her again and again. His mind started to haze over. How he wanted her.

"Kagome…" Inu-Yasha breathed in her ear. He thought he heard her echo him, whispering his name happily.

Somehow they ended up laying down, arms and legs tangled, as they lost track of the number of kisses shared. Inu-Yasha felt her hands on his bare back, and somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that one of his hands had slipped up under her skirt and gotten tangled in it, while he massaged her back. It wasn't long before even that much sense left him.

Inu-Yasha awoke as morning was dawning and looked down at Kagome. She was so beautiful. He wrapped her up in that blanket she insisted on bringing, so she wouldn't get cold, and went to retrieve his clothes. The night before was a blur, and his blood was still rushing through his veins. Somehow he wanted to forget his clothes and return to her side and take her again and again. He blushed…hadn't last night been enough?

No never. He loved her, and he'd never get enough of Kagome. For as long as he lived, he would always want her. Would always love her.

End of Chapter Nine

As always, I'm going to let my readers decide exactly what happened that night…I'm not certain myself. I vacillate between innocence and sex. Still it's fun to hint at, and it lets readers draw their own conclusions. I wonder if everyone picked up on each little hint there? There are actually a couple of them that say exactly what happened, if taken the right way. But that's the fun of word games…you have to read them just right to get them. Anyways, I'm happy to report there are only two chapters left, and an epilogue. The next chapter is called **Chasing His Tail** and it has nothing to do with Kagome pursuing him sexually, or even anything to do with his rear end. You ever wonder why Naraku let them get the jewel so easily? Well, you'll find out soon. That's all.

Is there any doubt which position Inu-Yasha would prefer? don't we all?

-Chevalier Mal Fet


End file.
